Imperfect Angel (Remake MinYoon Ver)
by HunKaiHanonymous
Summary: Pernikahan mereka dibangun atas dasar kerjasama saling menguntungkan dengan pengesahan negosiasi yang panjang di atas kertas. Namun, kebersamaan mereka berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak mereka perkirakan. Kesederhanaan mengikat mereka dalam satu rasa murni yang tidak akan pernah mereka rasakan lagi. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. Jimin!Seme. Yoongi!Uke. GS. MinYoon.
1. Prolog

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **Disclaimer: Saya me-remake dengan judul yang sama karya Nureesh Vhalega,** _ **so**_ **jangan anggap ini plagiasi karna saya tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah REMAKE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta memang tidak membutuhkan alasan, namun sebuah pernikahan pasti memiliki alasan. Dan alasan dari penikahan yang dijalani Min Yoongi dengan Park Jimin tak seperti pernikahan lainnya.

Min Yoongi menikahi Park Jimin dengan satu alasan; demi mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai pewaris utama yang sah di keluarganya.

Park Jimin menikahi Min Yoongi dengan satu alasan; demi mewujudkan impian adiknya untuk sebuah film berlatarkan resort pribadi milik keluarga Min.

Pernikahan itu dibangun atas dasar kerjasama saling menguntungkan dengan pengesahan negosiasi yang panjang di atas kertas. Tak ada cinta, karena mereka hanya menyediakan kompromi. Tak ada kasih sayang, karena semua itu hanya sandiwara yang akan berakhir dalam waktu satu tahun.

Namun hati memiliki bahasanya sendiri. Kebersamaan mereka berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak mereka perkirakan. Kesederhanaan mengikat mereka dalam satu rasa murni yang tidak akan pernah mereka rasakan lagi.

Ketika waktu terus bergulir, mengganti tangis menjadi tawa, menyihir duka menjadi bahagia, sanggupkah mereka berpisah? Mampukah Yoongi dan Jimin menepis luka di hati mereka, ketika rasa takut akan kehilangan kembali membayangi setiap langkah? Pilihan apa yang akan mereka ambil, ketika cinta saja tak lagi cukup untuk mempertahankan pernikahan itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Saya kembali me-remake sebuah novel, tapi kali ini dengan cast MinYoon a.k.a JiminxYoongi~~

Ini couple favorit di BTS~~ Couple MiniMini gemeessshhh~~

Dan seminggu yang lalu aku sudah posting prolognya, tapi gatau kenapa malah ngilang, so aku posting ulang prolognya...

Jika ada yang berminat aku bakal lanjut~~

 _So,_ review juseyoo~~~


	2. Chapter 1

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **Disclaimer: Saya me-remake dengan judul yang sama karya Nureesh Vhalega,** _ **so**_ **jangan anggap ini plagiasi karna saya tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah REMAKE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1.** **Min Yoongi**

.

.

 _Seoul_ _, Desember 2007_

.

.

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya, lalu melangkah keluar menuju rumahnya yang bercat putih sempurna. Rumah yang baru enam bulan menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang. Setelah melalui negosiasi yang panjang, akhirnya ibunya bersedia menetap di negara asal ayahnya ini. Bukan berarti Yoongi lebih memilih Seoul dibanding New York; Yoongi suka keduanya karena itu adalah bagian tak terelakkan darinya. Yoongi hanya menyukai perubahan dan rumah baru, juga lingkungan hidup baru merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang disukainya.

Masih dengan langkah ringan juga bibir yang bersenandung, Yoongi memasuki rumah. Segalanya tertata rapi juga harmonis. Sebuah foto keluarga berbingkai indah berisi dirinya juga kedua orangtuanya –Min Seunghyun dan Tiffany- menjadi titik sentral dari tema ruang tamu itu. Yoongi tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Foto itu juga baru diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia nampak begitu bahagia, diimbangi dengan senyum orangtuanya yang terlihat amat menenangkan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa kehidupan mereka akan terus seperti itu; bahagia dan tenang.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening ketika melihat pintu ruang keluarga terbuka lebar. Mengikuti bisikkan hatinya, Yoongi mengubah arahnya dan berdiri di depan pintu.

Segalanya tampak aneh di mata Yoongi; ayahnya berdiri kaku, sementara ibunya duduk dengan wajah pucat juga tangan terkepal di dada. Kemudian ada Paman Min Siwon -kakak ayahnya- yang berdiri menghalangi pintu.

Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab keganjilan itu, hingga Paman Siwon bergeser dan memberi Yoongi pandangan yang lebih luas. Ada seorang gadis berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Seorang gadis yang mungkin seusianya, dengan tubuh tinggi juga rambut merah gelap.

Dengan perasaan familiar yang aneh, Yoongi terus mengamati gadis itu bersama suasana tegang yang mewarnai ruang keluarganya. Seakan-akan mereka semua sedang berada di tengah medan pertempuran. Yoongi tersentak ketika gadis itu berbalik menatapnya, dengan mata berwarna hitam kelam yang merefleksikan warna mata Yoongi sendiri.

Perlahan, seulas senyum tersungging di wajah gadis itu. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Yoongi merasa tidak tenang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang memenuhi benak Yoongi. Dan seluruh pertanyaan Yoongi terjawab dengan satu sapaan ramah dari gadis itu.

"Halo, Adik."

Seluruh mata di ruangan itu beralih pada Yoongi dengan ekspresi syok dan panik menjadi satu. Yoongi membeku sepenuhnya, tak memercayai pendengarannya. Tiba-tiba segalanya nampak kabur. Ibunya berseru memanggilnya, sementara Paman Siwon berusaha meraihnya ke dalam pelukan.

Namun Yoongi menolaknya. Ia melangkah mendekat dan terus menatap gadis itu, yang kini senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang dipaksakan datar. Lalu penjelasan itu mengalir dengan lancar. Selayaknya cerita pengantar tidur lengkap dengan nada yang terkontrol. Yoongi tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak peduli pada rasa sakit yang terus menggerus hatinya seiring berjalannya cerita itu. Cerita yang terasa seperti mimpi buruk, namun memberi fakta tak terbantahkan; segalanya masuk akal.

Gadis berambut merah gelap itu bernama Seokjin dan mengaku sebagai anak dari Min Seunghyun. Usianya genap delapan belas tahun tiga bulan yang lalu. Hanya tiga bulan lebih tua dari Yoongi yang akan berulang tahun besok. Sekarang Yoongi mengerti perasaan familiar yang dirasakannya, karena ternyata mereka berbagi darah yang sama.

Seakan fakta itu belum cukup menghancurkan, Seokjin mengatakan fakta lainnya. Bahwa ibu kandungnya adalah Jessica -adik kandung dari Tiffany, ibu Yoongi- yang menghilang bahkan sejak sebelum Yoongi lahir. Jessica pergi untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya mengandung anak dari suami kakaknya. Kini, semua benar-benar masuk akal.

Setelah Seokjin menyelesaikan ceritanya, yang ditutup dengan kesediaannya untuk menjalani tes DNA, keheningan membalut dengan sempurna. Keheningan yang menyimpan duka, sesak, juga jeritan. Keheningan yang menggambarkan satu realita tanpa bantahan bahwa hidup tak selalu berjalan sesuai harapan. Keheningan yang sekali lagi, membuat mereka semua membeku tak berdaya sementara luka menganga jauh di lubuk hati terdalam.

.

.

.

Suara pecahan barang yang diikuti jeritan penuh amarah kembali memenuhi rumah itu. Tak ada lagi bahagia, apalagi ketenangan. Semuanya terbakar habis bersama perdebatan demi perdebatan yang seakan tak menemukan titik akhir. Selembar kertas berisi pernyataan bahwa ayahnya benar-benar memiliki anak selain dirinya menjadi inti dari segala perdebatan itu. Sudah hampir dua minggu dan tetap tak ada harapan bahwa badai yang kini sedang menerjang keluarga mereka akan berlalu.

Yoongi memeluk lututnya erat-erat sementara air mata mengaliri wajahnya. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan kedua orangtuanya terasa bagaikan sayatan pisau di dadanya. Mereka saling menyalahkan dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Seumur hidupnya, Yoongi tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya berteriak apalagi mendengar ibunya menyumpah. Seburuk apa pun masalahnya, mereka selalu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan tenang. Yoongi tidak percaya, dua orang dengan cinta yang begitu pekat bisa bertengkar hingga saling menyakiti dengan begitu dalam. Kemana perginya semua cinta itu?

Kembali terdengar suara barang yang pecah dan Yoongi berjengit. Terlebih ketika didengarnya jeritan histeris ibunya, Yoongi menggigit bibir kuat-kuat demi mengalihkan rasa sakit dari dadanya.

Ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi. Yoongi pasti bermimpi.

Hanya saja mimpi itu telah berlangsung selama dua minggu dan menerakan luka tak tertanggung di hatinya.

Yoongi mencoba menulikan pendengarannya, namun pertengkaran itu justru semakin jelas terdengar. Sekali lagi ibunya mengutuk ayahnya, lalu tak terdengar apa pun. Yoongi tersentak. Secepat kilat ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lagi dipedulikannya segala barang yang menghalangi langkah. Yoongi hanya tahu ia harus segera melihat orangtuanya.

Pemandangan yang menyambut Yoongi sama sekali tidak diduganya; ibunya tergeletak pucat di lantai bersama genangan darah. Kedua mata ibunya tertutup rapat dan pergelangan tangannya tersayat begitu dalam hingga darah terus mengalir keluar tanpa henti.

Yoongi jatuh berlutut. Dengan tangan gemetar Yoongi menyentuh wajah ibunya.

"Ibu... baik-baik saja? Buka matamu. I-ibu..."

Bulir-bulir air mata semakin deras melintasi wajahnya dan Yoongi berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan isaknya. Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap ayahnya, tak percaya ketika ia melihat ayahnya hanya berdiri membeku tanpa ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Tak ada kecemasan, apalagi air mata. Seakan-akan ayahnya telah menyerah.

Betapa Yoongi berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Namun cairan merah gelap yang kini ikut menggenanginya memberitahu Yoongi bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi.

Dan detik itu juga Yoongi tahu, ia benar-benar telah kehilangan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi memandang ibunya yang duduk tak bergerak dengan nanar. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak insiden percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan ibunya dan kini keadaannya semakin memburuk. Dokter bahkan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk ke kamar rawat ibunya selain petugas medis. Depresi yang dialami ibunya begitu parah hingga dorongan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri sangat besar. Dan karena itu, dalam waktu beberapa hari ibunya akan dipindahkan ke panti rehabilitasi.

"Ia pantas mendapatkannya," ucap seseorang di sisi Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh dan matanya segera memancarkan amarah yang menyala pada orang di sisinya itu. Seokjin, tentu saja. Gadis itu tak henti menghantui Yoongi.

Seokjin tersenyum manis, tak memedulikan ekspresi Yoongi yang seperti ingin mencabiknya.

"Setelah semua hal yang ia lakukan padaku -delapanbelas tahun hidup penuh penderitaan- pembalasan semacam ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau akan melihat bahwa semua ini hanyalah awal, karena aku baru saja mulai. Aku akan mengambil segala hal yang kau renggut dan aku tidak akan berhenti hingga aku mendapatkan semuanya. Aku tidak akan berhenti hingga kau merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang kurasakan. Hidupmu yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Bersiaplah, Adik," lanjut Jill tenang.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja melewati pintu utama rumahnya ketika ia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang makan. Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya setelah satu hari penuh mengurusi kepindahan ibunya ke panti rehabilitasi, Yoongi melangkah menuju ruang makan.

Yoongi berdiri diam selama beberapa saat, terpana melihat ayahnya tertawa bersama Seokjin di tengah kegiatan makan malam. Yoongi tidak menyangka ayahnya bisa menerima Seokjin semudah itu setelah segala hal yang terjadi. Tidakkah ayahnya tahu seperti apa Seokjin sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa ayahnya duduk dan menikmati makanan, sementara ibunya kini terkurung di rumah sakit jiwa?

Tanpa berpikir Yoongi menghampiri Seokjin dan menarik tangannya hingga gadis itu berdiri. Yoongi tidak mempedulikan teguran ayahnya, ia tetap hanya melihat Seokjin.

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku mengusirmu," ucap Yoongi penuh amarah. Seokjin mengangkat alisnya, lalu kembali duduk.

"Apa kau tuli? Pergi sekarang juga!" Seru Yoongi, kembali menarik tangan Seokjin.

Menarik kembali tangannya, Seokjin bersikeras tetap duduk. Yoongi segera meraih gelas berisi air di dekatnya kemudian menyiram Seokjin tanpa ragu.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau pergi? Kau lihat, aku masih memiliki banyak air di sini."

"Yoongi, hentikan!"

Yoongi menoleh pada ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Mulai saat ini Seokjin akan tinggal di sini. Rumah ini adalah rumah Seokjin juga. Kau harus bisa menerimanya, suka tidak suka. Sekarang, minta maaf pada Seokjin," lanjut Seunghyun dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Ketika Yoongi tidak juga meminta maaf, Seunghyun mengulangi perintahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ayah?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada terluka. Yoongi menolak untuk menangis meski gumpalan di tenggorokannya terasa amat menyakitkan. Baginya, semua itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kini menggerogoti hatinya.

Yoongi menatap ayahnya, yang selama delapanbelas tahun ini selalu melindunginya, juga membuatnya merasa sebagai anak paling bahagia di dunia. Yoongi pikir ia telah mengenal ayahnya sebaik ia mengenal dirinya sendiri, namun jawaban yang ia dengar selanjutnya membuat Yoongi sadar bahwa ia sudah salah besar.

"Aku menjadi realistis. Seokjin adalah anakku. Ia bagian dari keluarga Min dan kau harus memperlakukannya seperti itu. Seokjin akan mendapatkan haknya, sama sepertimu," jawab Seunghyun.

"Aku tidak percaya kau lebih memilih anak yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal dibandingkan dengan anak yang telah bersamamu selama ini," balas Yoongi.

"Jika kau tetap ingin menjadi pewarisku, kau harus menerima keputusanku," sahut Seunghyun.

Mengepalkan tangan, Yoongi berseru, "Aku tidak peduli pada hartamu, Ayah!"

"Maka kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga!"

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi syok.

"Kau mendengarku. Jika kau tidak peduli pada hartaku, maka kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga. Tinggalkan semua fasilitas yang kau dapatkan dariku. Aku tidak membutuhkan pewaris yang bahkan tidak berminat sejak awal. Kini kau bukan satu-satunya anakku. Aku bisa memberikannya pada anakku yang lain," jawab Seunghyun tanpa ragu.

Yoongi membeku seutuhnya.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kau hanya harus mengingat satu hal; sekali kau pergi dari rumah ini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Dan jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan ibumu. Begitu kau pergi, kau bukan bagian dari keluarga Min lagi," ucap Seunghyun sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang makan.

Suara tawa pelan mengisi keheningan ruangan itu sesudahnya. Yoongi tetap diam, membiarkan Seokjin terus tertawa. Bahkan ketika Seokjin menghampirinya dan membisikkan kata-kata itu, Yoongi tetap diam.

"Terima kasih. Kau baru saja mempermudah jalanku. Tidak kukira mengalahkanmu akan semudah ini. Kau lihat, aku bisa merebut segala hal yang kau miliki dengan mudah. Berhenti meremehkanku atau kau akan menyesal."

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, bahkan tanpa melihat Seokjin sedikit pun, Yoongi melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Begitu masuk ke dalam kegelapan dan mengunci pintunya, Yoongi jatuh terduduk. Namun kali ini, tak ada lagi air mata. Yoongi hanya terus duduk. Memandangi kegelapan di sekitarnya seraya menerima tanpa perlawanan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Kini Yoongi mengerti. Inilah hidupnya sekarang. Ibunya berada di rumah sakit jiwa, ayahnya berubah menjadi kejam, dan ia memiliki seorang kakak yang mengerikan. Dengan segala sesuatu yang berubah, Yoongi berusaha menyerapnya menjadi satu pemahaman.

Dan ketika pemahaman itu datang, Yoongi memutuskan bahwa ia akan bertahan. Ia akan tetap berdiri, memperjuangkan seluruh haknya. Ia tidak akan pergi hanya karena seseorang datang dan menghancurkan hidupnya.

Min Yoongi akan mengajarkan Kim Seokjin arti kehancuran yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

 _Jeju_ _, Januari 2012_

.

.

Yoongi menatap pantai yang terbentang luas di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Jemari kakinya yang menyatu dengan pasir hampir tidak merasakan apa pun kecuali tekstur uniknya; lembut sekaligus kasar. Matahari telah lama terbenam di langit barat, namun Yoongi masih enggan untuk beranjak. Yoongi bahkan tidak peduli pada pesta -pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-22- yang saat ini berlangsung di belakangnya.

Yoongi suka sendiri, karena dengan begitu ia tidak perlu berpura-pura bahagia.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak perubahan besar dalam hidupnya dan Yoongi menemukan dirinya kehilangan segala hal yang ia percayai dalam hidup.

Sejak saat itu, Yoongi belajar lebih banyak juga berusaha lebih keras. Ia bahkan merelakan pendidikan seni rupa yang selalu menjadi impiannya dan pindah ke jurusan arsitektur. Yoongi menata dirinya kembali dari awal.

"Aku benci penyihir itu. Ia benar-benar menyerupai Bellatrix Lestrange dari film Harry Potter. Hanya warna rambut saja yang membedakan mereka. Rasanya aku ingin memukulnya dengan sepatuku. Bagaimana mungkin gadis mengerikan itu adalah kakakmu? Pasti terjadi kesalahan bencana di sini."

Yoongi tersenyum bahkan sebelum melihat orang yang menyapanya dengan rentetan kalimat itu. Ketika Yoongi berbalik, sebuah pelukan hangat menyambutnya. Yoongi mengurai pelukan dan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kesal yang ditampilkan sahabatnya itu.

"Berhenti melucu, Hayoung. Cepat berikan hadiahku," ucap Yoongi.

"Kau bercanda, bukan? Kau lebih tua tiga tahun dariku -sudah bekerja pula- maka kau yang harus memberiku hadiah," balas Hayoung tak mau kalah.

"Aku rasa aku melupakan hadiahmu. Kau tahu, dengan semua kesibukan mengurus pesta ini, bagaimana mungkin aku sempat memikirkan hal lain?" sahut Yoongi dengan wajah polos.

Mereka terus menggoda satu sama lain hingga Hayoung kembali memeluk Yoongi dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan tulus. Yoongi mengatakan hal serupa, dalam hati menambahkan ribuan terima kasih atas kesabaran Hayoung untuk terus menemaninya selama masa-masa terburuk dari perubahan hidupnya.

Yoongi telah mengenal Hayoung seumur hidupnya. Dulu, ibu mereka merupakan sahabat karib. Diikuti oleh ayah mereka yang kemudian mendapat banyak keuntungan dengan menjalin kerjasama; ayah Hayoung menjalankan perusahaan konstruksi sementara ayah Yoongi memiliki perusahaan desain arsitektur. Ketika ibu Hayoung meninggal saat melahirkannya, ibu Yoongi bersikeras untuk merawat Hayoung hingga ia cukup besar untuk bisa dipercayakan pada pengasuh. Sejak itu, ibu Yoongi menganggap Hayoung juga Sehun -kakaknya- sebagai anaknya sendiri dan mereka hampir tak terpisahkan.

Kini, sementara Yoongi sibuk mengurusi segala hal di perusahaan ayahnya bersama kakaknya yang mengerikan, Sehun sudah melakukan konser piano ke berbagai negara dan Hayoung direkrut langsung oleh penari hebat Julliard. Lebih hebatnya lagi, Oh Kyuhyun -ayah mereka- mendukung sepenuhnya. Terkadang Yoongi begitu iri melihat Hayoung dan Sehun yang meskipun tidak memiliki keluarga sempurna, namun selalu mampu untuk berbahagia.

"Kau akan bahagia, _unnie_. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukannya. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan ayahku. Percayalah," ucap Hayoung lembut.

Meski dalam hati Yoongi tak memercayai ucapan Hayoung sedikit pun, Yoongi tidak mengatakannya. Yoongi telah berhenti percaya pada banyak hal sejak waktu yang lama. Yoongi bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkenalan dengan orang baru tanpa perasaan curiga di hatinya. Yoongi sudah menyerah pada kata percaya. Ada banyak kemungkinan untuk semakin terluka dalam satu kata sederhana itu. Dan Yoongi sudah memiliki cukup banyak luka untuk mampu ditanggungnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabar Bibi Tiffany?" tanya Hayoung.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, "Seperti biasa," jawabnya datar.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya. Aku juga merasakannya," balas Hayoung sedih.

Yoongi memeluk bahu Hayoung dengan satu tangannya, lalu berkata, "Aku selalu berharap memiliki saudara sepertimu. Mungkin hidupku tidak akan sekacau ini."

Hayoung menyikut Yoongi dengan main-main. "Dan membiarkan penyihir itu mengambil tempatku untuk memiliki _oppa_ sehebat Sehun? Oh, tidak. Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Yoongi tertawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan dalam bentuk apa pun, kau bisa menghubungi ayahku. Kau tahu ia selalu berada di pihakmu. Begitu juga denganku dan Sehun _oppa_. Kami akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantumu mengalahkan penyihir itu," ucap Hayoung.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih. Sejauh ini semuanya nampak lancar dan Seokjin tidak melakukan apa pun yang mengancam. Namun mengingat kepribadian Seokjin yang tidak bisa ditebak, aku tidak tahu berapa lama semua ini akan bertahan," sahut Yoongi.

Hening sesaat.

Hayoung menoleh untuk menatap Yoongi, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kelelahan di wajahnya seperti yang ia dengar dalam nada suaranya. Namun Hayoung hanya menemukan kesungguhan. Hayoung dapat melihat dengan jelas tekad kuat Yoongi untuk tetap bertahan.

Hayoung tahu betapa sulit hidup Yoongi setelah kedatangan Seokjin. Jika saja bisa, Hayoung ingin menghapus Seokjin dari muka bumi agar hidup Yoongi menjadi lebih baik. Hayoung tidak suka melihat rangkaian penderitaan yang melekat pada Yoongi. Demi Tuhan, Yoongi adalah saudarinya. Meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah, Hayoung sudah menganggapnya seperti itu sejak ia bisa mulai mengingat segala hal tentang hidup. Namun sekali lagi, Hayoung hanya bisa berdiri dan memberi dukungan.

Juga berdoa, agar Min Yoongi akan kembali berbahagia suatu hari nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Karna ada yang minta lanjut, jadi aku lanjutin~~

Maaf yaaaa karakter Jin disini kudu jahat T.T

Jangan pada marah pleaseee~~~

Dan Jimin belum muncul yaa, aku munculin di chap depan...

.

.

Okey, see you in next chap~~

Jangan lupa review~~


	3. Chapter 2

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2.** **Park Jimin**

.

.

 _Los Angeles, Maret 2012_

 _._

 _._

"Dan penghargaan untuk sutradara terbaik tahun ini jatuh pada... Park Jimin!"

Tepuk tangan riuh yang terdengar di akhir kalimat itu mengiringi langkah pria muda berambut pirang gelap dengan tubuh tinggi tegap. Wajahnya yang terlihat kekanakan dengan satu lesung di pipi kirinya ketika tersenyum hampir membuat seluruh gadis pingsan karenanya. Begitu ia menerima piala penghargaan dan berdiri di depan mikrofon, kamera langsung menyorot wajahnya yang dihiasi sepasang mata berwarna biru kehijauan juga rahang kokoh yang menjadi impian para model internasional.

Segala hal dalam diri Park Jimin mencerminkan sesuatu yang istimewa, mengidentifikasikan bahwa Tuhan sedang membisikkan kata sempurna ketika menciptakannya.

Sudah dua tahun namanya melambung di kalangan pecinta juga kritikus film. Semua karya yang dihasilkan Jimin selalu laris dan mendapat penilaian yang baik. Jimin dinilai memiliki cita rasa seni yang tinggi terhadap budaya di samping fantasi yang tidak ada duanya. Dan saat ini, selain berbagai penghargaan yang telah diterimanya, Jimin juga dinobatkan sebagai sutradara muda paling sukses dalam satu dekade terakhir.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang dianggapnya berperan besar, akhirnya Jimin tersenyum dan menatap tepat ke kamera utama seraya mengangkat pialanya.

"Dan penghargaan ini untukmu, saudari kembarku. Kau tak tahu betapa besar rasa terima kasihku karena telah dianugerahi seseorang se-istimewa dirimu untuk berbagi jiwa denganku. Dan terima kasih karena telah mematahkan stik drumku; kau tahu aku berhutang hal itu padamu."

Tawa juga tepuk tangan menyambut Jimin. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Jimin turun dari panggung dan menerima setiap ucapan selamat dengan hati yang bahagia.

.

.

.

 _Jeju_ _, November 2013_

 _._

 _._

Jimin menatap saudari kembarnya, Jungkook, yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin. Wajahnya bersinar cerah, hingga membuat kedua matanya berbinar bahagia. Di sampingnya berdiri Taehyung -sahabat Jimin sejak sekolah dasar yang kini telah resmi menjadi saudara iparnya- dengan wajah yang tak kalah cerah. Mereka berdua saling merangkul dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Jimin ikut tersenyum, bahagia karena akhirnya Jungkook bisa mendapatkan impiannya.

Sejak menonton film penuh impian di mana sang pangeran mencari putrinya lalu menikahinya, Jungkook bersumpah bahwa ia pun akan mendapatkan akhir bahagia selamanya; jatuh cinta, menikah, lalu memiliki anak. Jimin selalu menertawakan ide itu, yang terus bertahan hingga belasan tahun kemudian. Namun kini setelah melihatnya sendiri, Jimin tahu tidak pernah ada mimpi yang terlalu mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari pasangan berbahagia itu, Jimin harus mengakui keindahan alam di sekitarnya berhasil menyihirnya hingga sulit bernapas. _Resort_ itu mengambil tema sederhana dan penuh cita rasa budaya, hampir segala sesuatunya masih menggunakan barang-barang tradisional dan hamparan air biru juga pasir putih semakin menyempurnakannya. Jimin tahu Jungkook memiliki selera yang bagus dalam semua hal, namun tempat yang kini menjadi tempatnya berpijak terlalu indah dan hampir sulit untuk dipercaya.

Hari sudah berganti malam. Dengan bunyi debur ombak juga semilir angin yang berhembus, para tamu undangan terlihat semakin berbaur. Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana Jungkook berhasil mengumpulkan orang-orang sebanyak ini dari seluruh penjuru dunia hanya untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya, namun sekali lagi Jimin harus mengakui kehebatan saudari kembarnya itu.

"Jangan katakan kau sedang memikirkan pekerjaanmu,Park Jimin. Aku mungkin mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, namun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani melakukan itu di pesta pernikahanku," omel Jungkook seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara kedua orangtuanya -juga Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya- tertawa.

"Kau terlalu banyak bekerja, Jimin," ucap ibu Jimin dengan kening berkerut khawatir.

"Dan efek samping dari terlalu banyak bekerja adalah menjadi satu-satunya orang tanpa pasangan di pesta pernikahan adiknya sendiri," timpal Taehyung dengan senyum mengejek.

"Terus katakan itu dan aku akan mengambil adikku kembali," balas Jimin.

Jungkook meninju lengan Jimin dengan bibir mencebik, lalu melemparkan tatapan maut pada suaminya. Ayah dan ibunya lagi-lagi tertawa, berdiri sambil berpelukan dengan hati yang terasa hangat melihat kebahagiaan di wajah anak-anaknya.

Jungkook kembali menatap Jimin, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caramu membawa semua orang ke tempat ini," jawab Jimin ringan.

"Itu bagian dari keuntungan sebagai seorang penari profesional."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Kook- _ie_."

"Kita mendapatkan kemampuan itu sama rata, Jimin- _ie_."

Mereka semua tertawa, lalu Jungkook melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Jimin. Selama sesaat mereka hanya terdiam. Meresapi debar jantung masing-masing yang terasa begitu serupa. Setelah 25 tahun hidup sebagai bagian dari yang lainnya, menerima kenyataan bahwa hal itu akan berubah membutuhkan pengertian yang besar.

Kini Jimin tidak akan mendapat telepon tengah malam hanya karena Jungkook bermimpi buruk; Jungkook sudah memiliki seseorang di sisinya untuk menenangkannya. Dan masih banyak hal kecil lainnya yang tidak akan bisa mereka lakukan lagi. Hal kecil yang tidak terlalu penting, namun terasa sangat berharga.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari hidupku, pastikan kau selalu bahagia, Kook- _ie_. Jika suamimu itu membuatmu sedih sedikit saja, aku bersumpah akan memutar lehernya 180 derajat. Dan kau tidak akan bisa berbohong karena aku akan tahu. Ikatan batin dan semacamnya, ingat?" ucap Jimin.

Jungkook mengurai pelukannya, lalu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Jungkook dan Jimin tahu ia dalam masalah.

Jimin melupakan taruhan konyol itu. Sial!

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Jungkook mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya, mereka membuat taruhan. Jika Jimin mengatakan hal-hal manis tentang fakta bahwa mereka memiliki ikatan batin antar saudara kembar di hari pernikahan Jungkook, maka Jungkook akan mendapat apa pun yang ia inginkan. Berlaku untuk sebaliknya. Dan Jimin baru saja membuat dirinya sendiri kalah dari taruhan itu.

"Baiklah, Kook- _ie_. Katakan keinginanmu," ucap Jimin pasrah.

Jungkook tertawa senang, lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan, "Aku ingin kau membuat film di _resort_ ini. Bukan film aksi bercampur teknologi canggih juga dunia aneh yang selama ini kau buat. Aku ingin kau membuat film tentang jatuh cinta."

Taehyung meledak dalam tawa sementara Jimin bergumam, "Kau berencana membunuhku?"

Jungkook mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan terus berceloteh mengenai plot cerita juga sudut-sudut yang wajib menjadi latar. Sesekali ibunya menimpali dan Jungkook menjadi semakin bersemangat. Jimin tidak mendengarkan sepenuhnya, hanya menggumam di saat-saat yang tepat. Namun Jimin akan tetap melakukan hal itu. Terlepas dari taruhan konyolnya, Jimin selalu mewujudkan apa pun keinginan Jungkook. Hal itu menjadi semacam hal tak terbantahkan dalam hidupnya.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Jungkook di akhir celotehnya.

Jimin belum sempat menjawab karena ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Begitu melihat layar ponselnya, tanpa ragu Jimin menjawab panggilan itu. Setelah selesai, Jimin memasang ekspresi se-menyesal mungkin di wajah tampannya. Meski Jungkook tidak terpengaruh dan tetap menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, Jimin melanjutkan pidato permintaan maafnya karena harus pergi lebih dulu.

Seharusnya minggu ini menjadi hari libur bersama keluarga Park. Selain Jungkook, kedua orangtuanya pun akan menetap di _resort_ itu selama satu minggu. Jimin tahu orangtuanya segera mengerti setelah ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lugas, namun Jungkook berbeda. Jimin harus menghabiskan waktu lebih panjang untuk meyakinkan saudari kembarnya itu.

Setelah penjelasan tentang betapa penting proyek itu untuk Jimin, akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai film jatuh cintamu minggu depan setelah aku pulang berbulan madu. Jangan lupakan janjimu, Jimin- _ie_ ," ucap Jungkook.

Jimin memberinya hormat ala militer, lalu mereka kembali berpelukan dan mengatakan sampai bertemu minggu depan.

Hanya saja, hidup sering kali membiarkan hal tak kasat mata ikut bercampur tangan. Hidup membuktikan bahwa ucapan sederhana namun penuh janji mampu berubah menjadi luka tak tertanggungkan. Hidup memberikan sebuah fakta tak terelakkan bahwa manusia tak kan pernah tahu kapan batas waktunya untuk berbahagia akan berakhir.

Dan bagi Park Jimin, waktu itu berakhir satu minggu setelah pernikahan penuh kebahagiaan saudari kembarnya. Waktu itu berakhir hanya beberapa saat sebelum mereka kembali bertemu dan saling berbagi peluk.

Ucapan sampai bertemu minggu depan itu tidak pernah menjadi nyata. Jimin dan Jungkook tidak bertemu satu minggu setelahnya. Begitu juga dengan kedua orangtua dan sahabatnya. Jimin tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Tidak dalam kondisi yang ia harapkan, setidaknya.

Karena pesawat yang membawa keluarganya kembali ke Los Angeles mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak ada satu pun korban yang selamat.

.

.

.

 _Los Angeles, Maret 2014_

.

.

"Dan penghargaan untuk sutradara terbaik tahun ini jatuh pada... Park Jimin!"

Tepuk tangan riuh yang terdengar di akhir kalimat itu membawa kembali berbagai kenangan yang terasa kabur bagi Jimin. Ia berjalan menuju panggung, tersenyum meski senyum itu tak mencapai matanya. Apalagi hatinya. Di tengah hingar-bingar suara tepuk tangan juga kilat dari kamera, Jimin tidak merasakan apa pun.

Jika orang-orang melihat lebih dekat, mereka akan tahu betapa tidak bahagia Jimin berada di tempat itu. Di balik pakaiannya yang rapi juga bahunya yang berdiri tegak, ada sesuatu yang kelam di dalam Jimin.

Jimin masih tenggelam bersama dukanya.

Waktu empat bulan terakhir dalam hidupnya adalah masa-masa paling buruk yang pernah Jimin alami. Jimin merasa ia telah berada di dalam neraka bahkan tanpa perlu mati terlebih dahulu. Terbangun setiap malam dengan mimpi yang sama, diiring perasaan sesak setelahnya, hanya memperparah derita yang mendera Jimin. Siksaan itu bagaikan tak kenal lelah, karena setelah merenggut segala hal yang ia miliki, kini Jimin terkurung dalam dunia hampa bersama lukanya yang tak kunjung mengering.

Ketika akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara di depan mikrofon seraya memegang pialanya, Jimin terdiam sejenak. Matanya berkelana menyusuri deretan bangku juga kamera di hadapannya, namun Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan fokusnya.

Jimin kehilangan arah. Jimin mencoba meraih perasaan apa pun yang tersisa dalam dirinya dan hanya menemukan hampa.

Tak ada apa pun. Juga tak ada siapapun.

Maka dengan usaha terbaiknya untuk tersenyum, Jimin mengucapkan satu kata yang terasa begitu berat di lidahnya. Kata yang sesungguhnya tak sudi ia ucapkan lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu Jimin turun dari panggung dengan langkah panjang tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dengan napas yang berkejaran juga bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi itu kembali datang. Mimpi tentang hari pernikahan Jungkook, di mana mereka semua saling berbagi tawa, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan Jimin tidak bisa menemukan sedikit pun cahaya. Mimpi itu bagaikan pedang bermata dua; membuatnya merasa bahagia selama sesaat, sebelum merenggutnya lagi dengan tambahan luka.

Jimin melangkah turun dari tempat tidur. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia terus berjalan menyusuri apartemennya menuju dapur. Setelah meminum segelas air putih, Jimin melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar kedua yang ia jadikan sebagai ruang menonton. Jimin meletakkan peralatan tercanggih untuk menonton di ruangan itu, diikuti kursi yang nyaman juga sederet fasilitas lain yang hanya mungkin diciptakan oleh seorang sutradara.

Ini adalah rutinitas yang selalu Jimin lakukan selama empat bulan terakhir setelah ia terbangun dari tidur gelisahnya. Dari pada mencoba tidur kembali -yang hanya akan membawa mimpi itu lagi -akhirnya Jimin memilih untuk menonton video berisi keluarganya. Jimin memiliki banyak video, mengingat kegemarannya merekam segala sesuatu sejak berumur sepuluh tahun.

Jimin ingat, di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, orangtuanya menghadiahkan dirinya satu set _drum band_ berukuran asli sementara Jungkook mendapatkan _handycam_. Beberapa hari kemudian, Jungkook mematahkan _stik_ drum Jimin, karena Jimin lebih memilih bermain drum dari pada bermain dengannya. Dalam usaha untuk berdamai, Jungkook memberikan _handycam_ -nya dan sejak saat itu Jimin tidak pernah berhenti merekam segala sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Kini, ketika melihat video tentang kesibukan keluarganya di hari kelulusannya tujuh tahun yang lalu, Jimin merasa bersyukur karena telah merekam banyak video tentang keluarganya. Video itu mungkin tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengobati luka Jimin, namun setidaknya Jimin memiliki kenangan sempurna untuk tempatnya berpulang dan beristirahat.

Jimin tahu hal yang dilakukannya ini hanya semakin menambah garam pada lukanya, namun Jimin tidak tahu cara lain yang lebih baik. Ia tidak bisa menangis dan menutup diri, karena apa gunanya? Kini Jimin benar-benar sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun yang tersisa untuknya, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menjadi temannya melalui semua kesedihan ini.

Jimin kembali fokus pada layar di hadapannya. Dengan berlatarkan dapur yang penuh dengan barang pecah-belah juga makanan, ibunya berdiri dan memberinya tatapan kesal karena ia tak juga bersiap, sementara suara Jungkook yang berteriak memperingatkannya terdengar jelas. Gambar beralih ke kamar Jungkook, di mana pemiliknya sedang sibuk menata rambut. Begitu melihat ke arah kamera, Jungkook langsung melempar sisir yang dipegangnya. Jimin berhasil menghindar hingga selama sesaat kameranya tidak terfokus dan begitu kembali terfokus, wajah ayahnya yang mengangkat alis memenuhi layar.

Jimin tertawa mendengar semua keributan juga ucapan yang bersahutan dari video rekaman itu. Tak lama Taehyung pun datang dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah kamera. Mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain, kemudian Taehyung -yang melupakan bahwa kamera di tangan Jimin masih dalam mode merekam- mulai mengatakan tentang betapa ia bersyukur telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Jimin dan video itu berakhir.

Taehyung dan Jimin saling mengenal sejak hari pertama sekolah dasar. Mereka berteman dan tak terpisahkan. Meski Taehyung datang dari keluarga miskin juga ayah yang selalu mabuk, Jimin tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ketika anak-anak lain sibuk mengejek Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook akan berdiri membelanya. Taehyung adalah bagian dari keluarga Park. Maka saat ayah Taehyung meninggal di tahun awal sekolah menengah pertama, tanpa ragu keluarga Jimin mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Memberinya semua hak seperti yang didapatkan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Taehyung datang dengan pengakuan bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook. Melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang begitu cemas dan bahasa tubuhnya yang gelisah, Jimin tahu Taehyung mengira dirinya akan marah. Namun bagaimana mungkin Jimin merasa seperti itu ketika segala hal yang ia harapkan terjadi? Bagi Jimin, tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan ia percaya untuk menjaga Jungkook selain Taehyung. Tidak ada yang membuat Jimin lebih bahagia selain melihat saudari kembarnya berbagi hidup dengan sahabatnya.

Kini, di tengah kegelapan juga keheningan, Jimin termenung dalam lamunannya. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana hidup mampu mempermainkannya dengan begitu mudah? Demi Tuhan, ia sedang menggenggam kesempurnaan ketika hidup berbalik menghancurkannya. Jimin memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, karir yang cemerlang, juga jaminan bahwa hidupnya akan berjalan sempurna. Namun dalam waktu beberapa detik, atas alasan kesalahan teknis yang mengakibatkan pesawat sialan itu jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping dalam prosesnya, Jimin kehilangan segalanya. Jimin mendapati hidup merenggut seluruh kebahagiaannya.

Namun Jimin tidak akan menyerah. Demi satu janji terakhir yang dibuatnya, ia akan terus berjuang. Satu janji yang membuatnya sanggup menghadapi detik demi detik hidupnya yang penuh siksaan. Satu janji yang berhasil menahannya tetap utuh di luar, meski tak terselamatkan di dalam.

Jimin bangkit berdiri, lalu bersiap dan pergi menuju kantor meski saat ini ia tidak memiliki proyek apa pun. Faktanya, Jimin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya selama beberapa bulan terakhir untuk membeli sebuah _resort_ yang tidak dijual. Resort tempat Jungkook melangsungkan pernikahannya; _resort_ yang Jimin janjikan akan menjadi latar dari filmnya.

Awalnya Jimin berusaha meminta izin untuk menyewa _resort_ itu selama beberapa bulan, namun begitu tahu Jimin menyewanya untuk syuting sebuah film, pemiliknya menolak. Kemudian Jimin mengubah strategi untuk membelinya. Jimin sudah meminta orang kepercayaannya -Hoseok- untuk memberikan apa pun yang diminta pemilik resort itu asalkan _resort_ itu berpindah tangan menjadi miliknya. Namun hingga hari ini, Jimin masih belum menemukan titik terang.

Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan penawarannya. Jimin tahu _resort_ itu memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi dan Jimin bersedia membayar dua kali lipat dari harga aslinya. Bahkan jika harus, Jimin akan membayar tiga kali lipatnya. Apa pun asal _resort_ itu menjadi miliknya. Namun pemiliknya selalu menolak, dengan jawaban yang sama; _resort_ itu tidak dijual. Jimin sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa pemiliknya selalu menolak?

Ponselnya berdering menandakan telepon masuk. Begitu melihat nama Hoseok tercantum di layarnya, Jimin segera menjawab.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jimin langsung.

"Seperti biasa, pemiliknya menolak," jawab Hoseok.

Jimin melepaskan serangkaian helaan napas kesal, lalu berkata, "Kau sudah memeriksa latar belakangnya? Mungkin ia memiliki hutang atau semacamnya. Pasti ada satu hal yang akan membuatnya berubah pikiran. Aku tidak peduli cara apa yang kau gunakan, aku ingin _resort_ itu menjadi milikku."

"Aku sudah memeriksanya dan ia sempurna. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya, menjalankan bisnis keluarga, dan akan menikah akhir tahun ini. Tidak ada kelemahan sedikit pun," sahut Hoseok.

Jimin terdiam. Otaknya sibuk berpikir.

"Kau tidak akan menyerah, bukan?" tanya Hoseok akhirnya.

"Tidak," jawab Jimin tanpa ragu.

Hoseok menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan terus berusaha."

Jimin memutuskan sambungan, lalu menatap lemari kaca setinggi langit-langit kantornya yang penuh berisi berbagai penghargaan juga piala. Dulu, setiap kali melihatnya, Jimin akan tersenyum puas dan berbagai ide tentang film baru akan bermunculan di kepalanya. Namun kini, Jimin hanya merasakan kehampaan. Tak ada apa pun.

Jimin tidak tahu apakah ia akan sanggup membuat film seperti yang ia janjikan pada Jungkook. Namun satu hal yang Jimin tahu adalah ia tidak akan menyerah sampai ia berhasil memenuhi janjinya.

Bahkan jika itu berarti Jimin harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk berusaha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter ini full ngenalin Jimin...

Dan VKook harus mati

Sedih banget sama jalan hidupnya Jimin and Suga :'(

.

.

See you in next chap~

Please reviewnya yaaa~~~


	4. Chapter 3

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. Kenyataan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul_ _, April 2014_

 _._

 _._

Yoongi melarikan jari telunjuknya di bibir gelas dengan ekspresi bosan. Semua anggota keluarga Min yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan -dalam acara makan malam yang diadakan rutin setiap bulan di rumah Yoongi - saling mengobrol dengan antusias. Ayahnya berada di ujung meja dan terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan dua saudaranya; Siwon dan Taecyeon. Sementara sepupunya yang lain sibuk bersenda-gurau dan sesekali tertawa. Junmyeon sedang menggoda Yixing -kekasihnya- sementara Lisa mendukungnya dan mendatangkan tawa dari Chanyeol juga Jennie.

"Aku akan segera kembali," bisik Yifan, tunangan Yoongi selama satu tahun terakhir, sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Matanya kembali menyusuri meja makan dan berhenti pada Seokjin. Gadis itu berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol, yang sejauh ini selalu gagal karena adik dari Junmyeon itu membenci Seokjin sama besarnya dengan Yoongi. Setelah beberapa saat mendapat pengabaian sempurna, akhirnya Seokjin berdiri dan pergi dari meja makan.

Di keluarga Min, tidak ada sosok ibu yang tersisa kecuali ibu Yoongi. Istri Taecyeon meninggal karena kanker, sementara Siwon bercerai tak lama setelah Chanyeol lahir.

Sejak perceraian itu Yuri -mantan istri Siwon- tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya, meskipun ia hidup tak jauh dari pusat kota. Bahkan anak-anaknya pun tidak pernah menemuinya, entah karena tidak ingin atau dilarang. Maka dari itu, ketika seluruh sepupu Yoongi tahu alasan depresi yang menyebabkan ibu Yoongi tinggal di panti rehabilitasi, Seokjin tidak memiliki siapa pun di pihaknya kecuali ayahnya.

"Yoongi, bagaimana perkembangan proyek pembangunan perumahan eksklusif itu? Apakah ada kemajuan dengan Lee Sooman?" Tanya Siwon.

Lee Sooman adalah salah satu taipan kaya asli pribumi yang memiliki banyak pengaruh dalam aspek perekonomian. Tidak hanya di Korea Selatan, namun juga di Asia. Ia terkenal sebagai pengusaha yang memiliki sentuhan magis, karena seluruh usaha yang dibangunnya selalu memberikan keuntungan yang tidak sedikit. Khususnya di bidang properti. Maka dari itu, membangun kerjasama dengannya amat sulit jika tidak dikatakan mustahil.

"Belum ada perkembangan. Aku masih berusaha mencapai kesepatakan dengannya, Paman," jawab Yoongi.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, seharusnya kau berikan proyek itu pada Seokjin. Ia pasti mampu menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tiga bulan," sela ayahnya dingin.

"Aku mampu melakukannya, Ayah," balas Yoongi.

Sejak ayahnya pensiun dari kedudukannya sebagai pimpinan perusahaan empat bulan yang lalu, Yoongi dan Seokjin terlibat dalam persaingan ketat demi meraih jabatan itu.

Jika sebelumnya mereka bertempur dengan tangan kosong, kini mereka benar-benar bertempur dengan segala senjata yang ada. Bagi Yoongi sendiri, ia sungguh berharap bisa segera menemukan bom nuklir hingga pertempuran itu bisa selesai dalam satu ledakan.

Yoongi tidak menyadari keheningan yang membalut ruang makan setelah balasannya, hingga Jennie datang dengan napas terengah dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kamar mandi utara lantai dua. Kau tidak akan menyukainya, namun kau harus melihatnya," bisik Jennie dengan nada mendesak.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening pada sepupunya itu, namun melihat ekspresinya yang serius, Yoongi tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia harapkan ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, namun satu detik setelah membuka pintu, Yoongi tahu ia seharusnya sudah bisa menebak.

Yifan sedang sibuk meraba sesuatu di balik gaun yang dikenakan Seokjin. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan dengan liar. Napas keduanya berkejaran dan mereka tidak sadar bahwa kini mereka memiliki penonton yang berdiri kaku di bingkai pintu.

Yoongi tidak percaya Yifan mampu melakukan hal serendah itu. Setelah satu tahun penuh persiapan untuk pesta pernikahan megah-keinginan Yifan, bukan Yoongi -inilah yang Yoongi dapatkan; sebuah pengkhianatan-. Seakan hal itu belum cukup buruk, Yifan melakukannya dengan Seokjin. Bagi Yoongi, kata buruk itu berubah menjadi menjijikkan.

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu dan Yoongi masih berdiri membeku. Begitu pun Yifan dan Seokjin yang masih sibuk menyerang wajah satu sama lain. Yoongi merasakan dorongan yang amat besar untuk menyakiti dua orang di hadapannya. Namun alih-alih melempar mereka berdua dengan benda-benda di sekelilingnya, Yoongi justru menetralkan ekspresinya dan bertepuk tangan.

Yifan tersentak kaget hingga menjatuhkan Seokjin ke lantai begitu saja. Selama sesaat mereka saling bertatapan, lalu Yifan melangkah mendekati Yoongi dan mencoba menjelaskan keadaannya. Sementara penjelasan Yifan terus mengalir, Yoongi memindahkan tatapannya pada Seokjin. Ketika Yifan menyentuh tangannya, Yoongi segera melangkah mundur dan melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan padanya.

"Aku rasa semua sudah jelas, Yifan. Kau mendapatkan calon pengantin baru. Selamat. Aku akan mengirimkan karangan bunga yang besar untuk pesta pernikahan kalian nanti," ucap Yoongi datar.

"Yoongi, maafkan aku. Itu semua kesalahan. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Itu hanya kesalahan, percayalah padaku," sahut Yifan panik.

"Dan itu adalah kesalahan yang sudah sering terulang," sela Seokjin dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tutup mulutmu!" sontak Yifan.

Yoongi membalas senyum Seokjin, lalu membalas, "Senang mengetahui pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya, gadis jalang."

"Bukan salahku jika calon suamimu lebih tertarik padaku. Mungkin kau terlalu membosankan dan tidak cantik. Ah, satu lagi; tidak seksi."

"Aku sarankan kau membeli kamus perbendaharaan kata yang baru. Karena sejauh yang aku tahu, seksi memiliki arti yang sama sekali berbeda dengan prostitusi."

Perdebatan itu terhenti dengan kedatangan Chanyeol di sisi Yoongi. Yoongi hampir mendesah lega, tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menyelesaikan segalanya tanpa membuat terlalu banyak keributan. Maka Yoongi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yifan, yang kini semakin memucat di bawah tatapan Chanyeol, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahannya.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi. Dan lupakan tentang rencana pernikahan konyolmu. Kau bisa menikah dengan gadis jalang di belakangmu. Terima kasih sudah membuang waktu satu tahunku yang berharga untuk seorang pecundang sepertimu," ucap Yoongi dingin.

Satu detik setelah Yoongi membalikkan tubuh, Chanyeol bergerak maju dan menyarangkan sebuah tinju yang telak di wajah Yifan. Yoongi menyadari kerumunan yang berada di belakangnya selama drama itu, namun ia tidak peduli. Yoongi bahkan mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Jennie dan terus berjalan. Ketika sampai di tangga, langkah Yoongi terhenti oleh sebuah pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Yoongi diam.

"Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan besar dengan membatalkan pernikahan itu. Yifan dapat memberikan segala hal yang kau inginkan. Selain fakta bahwa kau baru saja menghancurkan kerjasama paling menguntungkan di perusahaan untuk tahun ini.

Para dewan direksi tidak akan suka akan hal ini. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan berpikirlah seperti orang dewasa, Yoongi," lanjut Seunghyun.

Yoongi hampir menyemburkan tawa histeris, namun dengan latihan yang sudah dijalaninya selama tujuh tahun, Yoongi berhasil menahannya dan tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Ayah. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku bahwa ayahku adalah seorang pria tanpa hati. Selamat malam."

Seunghyun mengiringi kepergian Yoongi dengan tatapan matanya. Dan ekspresi dingin itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

.

.

.

Yoongi membanting pintu kantornya dengan napas yang memburu. Hasil rapat dengan dewan direksi sama sekali tidak membuat perasaannya membaik. Faktanya, Yoongi merasa semakin depresi. Setelah semua hal buruk yang ia alami kemarin, Yoongi tidak percaya ada hal buruk lain yang menantinya hari ini.

Para dewan direksi mengancam akan mempercepat pemilihan pimpinan perusahaan dan pilihannya tentu saja bukan Yoongi, melainkan kakaknya yang murahan dan suka merusak segala hal itu. Mereka beranggapan Yoongi terlalu mementingkan emosi dan kurang kompeten atau dalam kata lain; Yoongi kurang profesional.

Betapa menggelikan penilaian itu, mengingat para dewan direksi yang terhormat sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yoongi tidak membatalkan pernikahan jutaan dolarnya dengan Yifan tanpa alasan. Terima kasih pada Seokjin untuk kegiatan menjijikkan yang dilakukannya dengan Yifan, hingga Yoongi tidak memiliki keraguan atau penyesalan sedikit pun karena sudah mengambil keputusan yang membuat perusahaannya mengalami kerugian besar.

Jika saja para dewan direksi tahu kepribadian Seokjin yang sesungguhnya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mereka menendang Seokjin keluar dari perusahaan. Namun pada kenyataannya, takdir selalu memihak Seokjin. Dengan cerita menyedihkannya, ia mengambil hati setiap orang berkedudukan penting di perusahaan dan berhasil mengantongi banyak suara. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Yoongi justru mendatangkan kerugian besar dengan membatalkan pernikahan dan proyek pentingnya untuk pembangungan perumahan eksklusif itu masih berupa wacana.

Yoongi tidak bisa membiarkan Seokjin mengambil posisi itu. Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan Seokjin mendapatkan segala hal yang diinginkannya. Yoongi akan melakukan apa pun, bagaimanapun, agar ia yang terpilih sebagai pimpinan perusahaan.

Pintu kantor Yoongi terbuka dan Hayoung melangkah masuk. Tanpa kata, Hayoung menarik Yoongi keluar dari kantornya. Setelah berbagai perlawanan yang sia-sia, akhirnya Yoongi menyerah dan membiarkan Hayoung membawanya ke _coffee shop_ yang ada di _lobby_ gedung.

"Aku tidak mau mengulang cerita mengerikan itu, Hayoung," ucap Yoongi.

"Kau tidak harus menceritakannya, aku sudah mendapat laporan lengkap dari Jennie. Termasuk hasil dari rapat dewan direksi hari ini. Aku datang untuk memberikan dukungan moral. Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan apa pun selain mengganggu Sehun _oppa_ dan istrinya atau menunggu Ilhoon pulang dari kantor," sahut Hayoung ringan.

Dua jam kemudian, setelah menghabiskan dua gelas kopi juga selusin donat, Yoongi merasa lebih baik. Mereka membicarakan segala hal yang tidak nampak penting, namun Yoongi senang karena bebannya seakan menghilang selama sesaat.

" _Unnie_ , bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya? Maksudku, setelah semua rencana pernikahan itu. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Yifan, sejak awal kalian lebih terlihat seperti rekan bisnis, namun waktu satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat," ucap Hayoung hati-hati.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya aku merasa, Hayoung. Tentu saja aku marah. Namun aku memiliki masalah yang lebih besar di sini. Dengan membatalkan pernikahanku, kesempatanku untuk menang dari Seokjin semakin kecil."

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya harus menikah. Jika pernikahan begitu penting dan bisa membuatmu menang, maka kau harus melakukannya," sahut Hayoung.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku baru saja menemukan calon suamiku berselingkuh. Jika aku mencari pria lain, di mana tepatnya aku bisa menemukan seorang pria muda yang belum menikah dengan latar belakang sempurna juga uang yang banyak dan bersedia menikahiku dalam waktu dua bulan?" balas Yoongi.

Hayoung membuka mulut, namun terpotong suara dering ponsel yang menyenandungkan intro lagu _River Flows in You_ dari _Yiruma_. Hayoung langsung memutar matanya, tak percaya Yoongi masih menggunakan lagu itu. Sementara Yoongi yang tak peduli meneruskan percakapannya di ponsel dengan ekspresi serius. Setelah menurunkan ponselnya, Yoongi mendesah frustrasi.

"Park Jimin sungguh membuatku gila. Bagian mana dari **"tidak dijual** **"** yang tidak bisa ia mengerti? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu gigih ingin membeli _resort_ -ku. Di antara sekian banyak _resort_ yang kutawarkan sebagai gantinya, pria itu tetap saja memilih _resort_ di Jeju. Apa yang salah dengannya?" gerutu Yoongi.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan Park Jimin?" tanya Hayoung serius. Begitu Yoongi mengangguk, Hayoung melanjutkan, "Kau ingat perjalananku ke Los Angeles tahun lalu? Aku ke sana untuk menghadiri pemakaman temanku semasa kuliah, Park Jungkook. Ia adalah saudara kembar Jimin. Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa kini Jimin berhenti menjadi sutradara karena memiliki obsesi yang berhubungan dengan kematian Jungkook."

"Dan sekarang kau tahu obsesinya itu adalah membeli _resort_ -ku yang di Jeju," sahut Yoongi.

Hening sesaat. Tiba-tiba Hayoung menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Yoongi mengerutkan kening.

"Kau memiliki jawabannya, _unnie_! Tentu saja kau sudah memilikinya. Astaga, mengapa tidak terpikirkan sejak tadi?" seru Hayoung bersemangat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Yoongi tidak mengerti.

"Kau tadi bertanya di mana bisa menemukan pria muda sempurna dan semacamnya, bukan? Dan jawabannya adalah Park Jimin!" jawab Hayoung masih dengan menggebu-gebu.

Yoongi membelalakkan mata. Ketika berhasil mengatur kembali ekspresinya, Yoongi menggelengkan kepala. Dengan jelas juga tanpa ragu menolak ide itu, namun Hayoung tetap melanjutkan.

"Pria itu sudah menghantuimu selama enam bulan, _unnie_. Aku yakin Jimin tidak akan menyerah hingga ia mendapatkan _resort_ -nya. Aku rasa ini adalah _win-win solution_. Kau mendapatkan suami sempurna, sementara Jimin akan mendapatkan _resort_ yang menjadi obsesinya."

Yoongi tercengang mendengar penuturan Hayoung, namun kepalanya tetap menggeleng.

"Bukankah kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk menang dari Seokjin? Lagi pula, apa bedanya melangsungkan pernikahan palsu dengan pernikahan kerjasama yang sebelumnya akan kau lakukan? Pikirkan kembali, _unnie_ ," ucap Hayoung serius.

Yoongi menatap Hayoung, lalu bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh menyarankan hal ini?"

Hayoung menghela napas. "Tentu saja ini bukan hal yang baik, aku tahu itu. Namun ini jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalahmu. Kecuali kau mau mempertimbangkan saranku untuk pergi dari keluargamu dan melupakan seluruh persainganmu dengan Seokjin."

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Seokjin mendapatkan keinginannya. Aku akan terus berjuang hingga berhasil menghancurkannya," balas Yoongi seketika.

Hayoung menghela napas. Dengan sedih ia menatap sahabatnya yang begitu tenggelam dengan kebencian juga dendam, namun apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Hayoung sudah memberikan banyak saran untuk Yoongi dan jika saran itu melibatkan kata **"mengalah pada** **Seokjin"** maka secepat kilat Yoongi akan menolaknya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bahagia, _unnie_?" tanya Hayoung pelan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Yoongi justru bangkit berdiri dan melangkah kembali menuju kantornya. Meninggalkan Hayoung yang kembali menghela napas di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi memandangi kemacetan di depannya dengan tangan sibuk memijat pelipisnya. Benaknya dipenuhi dengan percakapannya bersama Hayoung tadi siang. Yoongi benci mengakuinya, namun semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia tahu saran Hayoung adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar untuknya. Bukan saran untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, namun tentang pernikahan negosiasi itu.

Yoongi bahkan sudah memikirkan seluruh syarat untuk pernikahan negosiasi itu. Yoongi tahu ia terdengar seperti orang gila, namun Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya. Jika itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mengalahkan Seokjin, maka Yoongi akan melakukannya. Karena tidak ada hal yang tidak akan dilakukan Yoongi untuk menghancurkan Seokjin.

Yoongi meraih ponselnya, lalu menghubungi Jennie.

"Jennie, tolong atur jadwal pertemuan untukku dan Park Jimin. Aku tidak peduli kapan, namun usahakan dalam waktu dekat. Terima kasih." ucap Yoongi. Tanpa menunggu balasan Jennie, Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telepon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf yaa telat update soalnya lagi sibuk UTS plus tugas numpuk T.T Yaahh beginilah nasib mahasiswa tua :D

Udah bokek, tugas numpuk, proposal, makalah, bikin ILM, bikin desain, ngumpulin ide, mana dosennya pada gila semua jadi pengen cium :v *malah curhat* #TolongAbaikan

.

.

Yeiyyy chapter depan MinYoon ketemu~~

Ada yang kesel sama Jin?

Jangan marahh, dia hanya salah ambil peran aja disini :v

.

.

Okey byeee~

See you in next chap


	5. Chapter 4

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4\. Negosiasi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jeju_ _, Mei 2014_

.

.

Jimin melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya, juga rangkaian kenangan yang menghampiri benaknya, Jimin berdiri di tepi balkon seraya menghela napas. Segalanya nampak biru. Jimin membiarkan matanya menjelajahi pemandangan, meski hatinya menjerit getir. Baginya tak ada lagi yang terasa indah ataupun menenangkan. Jimin merasa hampa. Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya hidup seperti itu dan Jimin mulai terbiasa, hal itu tak lagi membuatnya cemas. Pada kenyataannya, Jimin hampir sampai pada titik di mana ia tidak akan melawan dukanya lagi.

Jimin membalikkan tubuh, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna oranye pudar dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam panjang berkibar tertiup angin. Ketika terkena sinar matahari, ada semburat merah gelap pada rambut hitam itu yang membuatnya terlihat mengagumkan. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di bibir pantai, larut sepenuhnya dalam lamunan. Bahkan ketika gulungan ombak menghampirinya, gadis itu tetap berdiri membeku.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang mampu membuat Jimin terpaku. Tanpa daya, Jimin tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata yang terus memandangi gadis itu. Jimin tidak tahu mengapa dirinya enggan untuk beranjak.

Jimin pun tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu terlihat mempesona di matanya. Namun satu hal yang Jimin tahu, gadis itu baru saja mengubah sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Karena kini, untuk pertama kalinya sejak hidupnya berubah hampa, Jimin menemukan sesuatu yang dapat disebutnya indah. Gadis itu terlihat indah baginya.

Ombak kembali menghempas tubuh gadis itu. Menciptakan hujan air di sekelilingnya. Perlahan, tangan gadis itu terangkat dan berhenti tepat di dada kirinya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Membiarkan waktu kembali berjalan, sementara ia terhanyut dalam rengkuhan mentari juga semilir angin. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu membuka mata dan melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku dan hanya mampu memandangi kepergiannya dengan satu pertanyaan besar.

Mengapa gadis itu terlihat penuh luka?

Belum juga pertanyaannya terjawab, Jimin mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Hoseok datang mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan dengan pemilik _resort_ ini. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat sang pemilik _resort_ berubah pikiran dan Jimin tidak peduli. Baginya yang terpenting hanyalah membeli resort ini, lalu membuat film sesuai janjinya pada Jungkook. Jimin bahkan sudah mempersiapkan cek dengan jumlah uang yang sangat besar. Karena Jimin sungguh akan melakukan apa pun, bagaimanapun, agar _resort_ ini menjadi miliknya.

Ketika Jimin sampai di restoran yang terletak di sisi barat _resort_ , seorang pelayan mengarahkan Jimin untuk menaiki tangga hingga lantai tiga. Pelayan itu membuka pintu ganda yang menyimpan ruangan berdinding kaca di dalamnya. Ruangan itu bermandikan cahaya matahari dan ada sebuah meja di sudut kirinya.

Jimin dipersilakan masuk, sementara langkah Hoseok ditahan. Meski bingung, Jimin menuruti instruksi pelayan itu dan meninggalkan Hoseok berdiri di depan pintu. Begitu pintu tertutup, Jimin melanjutkan langkah menuju meja di sudut kiri ruangan.

Dan Jimin terkejut ketika melihat orang yang menunggunya adalah gadis itu.

Ya, gadis yang berdiri di bibir pantai beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini gadis itu telah berganti pakaian dengan gaun formal berwarna biru tua. Rambut hitamnya digelung sempurna hingga tak memperlihatkan sedikit pun semburat merahnya yang menganggumkan. Wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun, sementara mata kelamnya menatap Jimin tanpa ragu. Segala hal yang Jimin anggap indah dalam diri gadis itu menguap; gadis itu telah ber-metamorfosa menjadi gadis tangguh.

Gadis itu berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil.

"Min Yoongi," ucapnya singkat tanpa senyum sedikit pun.

Jimin menyambut uluran tangan itu seraya mengucapkan namanya, kemudian mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan selama sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Jimin mencoba menata kembali pikirannya yang saat ini meluapkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Aku akan menjual _resort_ ini dengan satu syarat," ucap gadis itu tegas.

Jimin mengangguk, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan. Jimin sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segala kemungkinan. Jimin akan melakukan apa pun. Jimin sudah siap. Namun ketika gadis itu kembali membuka suara, Jimin sama sekali tidak siap untuk mendengar syarat gadis itu.

Syarat yang hanya berupa satu kalimat dan terdiri dari dua kata, namun terdengar begitu mustahil. Syarat yang membuat Jimin mematung seutuhnya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangan yang berada di pangkuannya kuat-kuat. Jantungnya berdentam begitu keras hingga terasa menulikan pendengarannya. Namun Yoongi tidak khawatir tentang itu, karena pria di hadapannya tak terlihat akan bersuara dalam waktu dekat. Yoongi tahu syaratnya terdengar begitu gila, apalagi diucapkan kepada seseorang yang benar-benar asing, namun Yoongi tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Yoongi berusaha menjaga ekspresinya untuk tetap datar. Meskipun hatinya gelisah luar biasa, Yoongi tidak akan mundur. Yoongi sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan Yoongi akan menyelesaikan langkahnya hingga akhir jalan.

Sebelum pria di hadapannya lari dan menganggapnya gila, Yoongi melanjutkan, "Hanya sementara. Kau tidak perlu menikahiku untuk selamanya. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu selama satu tahun. Setelah itu kau bebas pergi dariku dan sebagai imbalannya kau bisa mendapatkan _resort_ ini."

Keheningan kembali merebak. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Ketika yakin bahwa Yoongi benar-benar serius, barulah Jimin memecah keheningan.

"Biar kuperjelas. Kau bersedia menjual _resort_ ini dengan syarat aku harus menjadi suamimu selama satu tahun. Apa aku benar?" ucap Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak syarat itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Maka kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan resort ini," jawab Yoongi tenang.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Jimin sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara Yoongi berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ketika detik demi detik yang menjelma menit terasa semakin mendebarkan, akhirnya Jimin menghela napas dan menatap mata Yoongi.

"Aku akan memenuhi syaratmu," ucap Jimin tegas.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas perlahan. Mata biru-kehijauan yang memerangkapnya dalam tatapan itu seakan tak memberinya celah untuk bernapas. Yoongi berdeham, mengalihkan pandangan, lalu memberikan salah satu map yang dibawanya. Map itu berisi perjanjian yang telah dibuatnya bersama Namjoon, pengacaranya. Tanpa kata Yoongi mengulurkan map itu pada Jimin.

Di dalamnya terdapat kertas berisi perjanjian dasar untuk pernikahan mereka. Hanya menerangkan bahwa kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk menikah, bertahan dalam pernikahan itu dalam waktu satu tahun, dan di akhir masa perjanjian nanti Yoongi akan memberikan _resort_ -nya pada Jimin. Lalu syarat-syarat lainnya yang akan mengatur kehidupan pernikahan mereka akan menyusul, berdasarkan kesepakatan dari kedua belah pihak.

Jimin membacanya dengan seksama. Ia sama sekali tidak ragu ketika membubuhkan tanda tangan. Jimin memberikan map itu kembali pada Yoongi, lalu menerima map lain yang berisi salinan kertas perjanjian itu dan menandatanganinya juga. Setelah itu Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi. Jimin tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam benak gadis cantik di hadapannya, namun satu hal yang Cal tahu, gadis itu benar-benar tangguh. Meski tidak mengerti alasan dibalik pernikahan palsu ini, Jimin mengagumi keberanian gadis itu.

"Mengenai syarat-syarat lain, umm. . . tentang hak dan kewajiban selama pernikahan, apa kau akan menegosiasikannya saat ini atau nanti ketika kau datang bersama pengacaramu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku lebih suka menyelesaikannya saat ini," jawab Jimin.

Yoongi membuka map yang lain, lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas kosong dan memberikan salah satunya pada Jimin. Mereka berdua mulai menulis dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk benar-benar larut di dalamnya. Ketika jarum pendek pada jam telah berganti, barulah mereka meletakkan bolpoin, kemudian saling bertukar kertas.

Yoongi terkejut melihat daftar syarat milik Jimin yang berjumlah tujuh, sama persis dengannya. Mengesampingkan jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdebar cepat, Yoongi membaca satu persatu daftar syarat itu. Ternyata poinnya pun tak jauh berbeda. Satu hal yang membuat kening Yoongi berkerut hanyalah syarat mengenai pengurusan rumah. Jimin tidak ingin memiliki pembantu, atau dengan kata lain Jimin ingin mereka berdua yang mengurus rumah secara bergantian.

Sementara di sisi lain, Jimin membelalakkan mata demi membaca syarat Yoongi mengenai seks. Yoongi menuliskan bahwa mereka tidak boleh mengkonsumsi pernikahan mereka, yang artinya mereka tidak bisa melakukan hubungan intim selayaknya suami-istri. Bukan berarti Jimin memiliki niat untuk melakukannya, hanya saja syarat berikutnya sangat mengejutkan Jimin. Yoongi menulis bahwa selama pernikahan berlangsung, mereka berdua dilarang keras melakukan hubungan yang melibatkan fisik dalam bentuk apa pun dengan orang lain. Syarat ini dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa Jimin harus hidup selibat selama satu tahun.

Dalam hitungan detik mereka meletakkan kertas dan saling memandang tepat ke mata masing-masing. Yoongi dengan keningnya yang berkerut, sementara Jimin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyetujui syaratmu mengenai kepengurusan rumah. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku adalah seorang wanita karier. Tidak mungkin dengan jadwal kerjaku yang padat aku mampu mengurus rumah. Lagi pula tujuanku melakukan pernikahan sandiwara ini bukan untuk menjadi istri yang sesungguhnya, melainkan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku," ucap Yoongi.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya demi mendengar nada protes yang keras dalam suara Yoongi. Selama sesaat Jimin terdiam, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yoongi. Dalam satu kalimat itu Jimin mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya mengenai tujuan pernikahan sandiwara ini, juga melihat emosi yang benar-benar nyata dari wajah Yoongi. Meski samar, Jimin tahu Yoongi ternyata tidak setenang yang ditunjukkannya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menyetujui syaratmu mengenai hidup selibat selama satu tahun. Tujuanku menikahimu bukan untuk menjadi suami sesungguhnya, namun untuk mendapatkan _resort_ ini," balas Jimin tenang.

Serta-merta tubuh Yoongi menegang. Ia berusaha menutupinya, namun mata Jimin yang telah terlatih dalam melihat bahasa tubuh sama sekali tidak tertipu. Ada alasan kuat dibalik syarat itu dan Yoongi menolak menjelaskannya.

Yoongi menghela napas. Berusaha meredam jeritan hatinya yang sibuk mencela bahwa semua laki-laki sama saja. Alih-alih mengucapkannya, Yoongi justru mengajukan sebuah solusi. Solusi yang tidak benar-benar ia sukai. Namun itu salah satu risiko dari negosiasi, bukan?

"Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan... _yah_ , hal yang ingin kau lakukan. Selama itu tidak mengganggu pernikahan sandiwara ini, aku tidak peduli. Kau bisa tidur dengan wanita mana pun. Pastikan wanita itu menutup mulut. Dan sebagai gantinya kau harus membiarkanku memiliki pembantu rumah tangga," ucap Yoongi tegas.

Jimin mengangguk dan mereka kembali menegosiasikan syarat-syarat lainnya. Dengan sedikit pengaturan, juga banyak perdebatan, akhirnya negosiasi itu selesai. Yoongi membaca ulang syarat-syarat yang telah mereka setujui.

 **-Wajib menjaga kerahasiaan negosiasi selama perjanjian berlangsung. Pemberitahuan atau pembocoran dari isi perjanjian dalam bentuk dan kondisi apa pun dianggap sebagai pelanggaran dan perjanjian akan dibatalkan.**

 **-Tidak melakukan kontak fisik selain di hadapan orang lain. Semua kontak fisik yang dilakukan hanya bertujuan untuk mendukung sandiwara.**

 **-Tidak mengganggu privasi satu sama lain dan dilarang keras menyelidiki masa lalu masing-masing atas dasar apa pun.**

 **-Semua jadwal atau kegiatan yang membutuhkan kehadiran kedua belah pihak harus diinformasikan minimal tiga hari sebelumnya.**

 **-Biaya kehidupan selama pernikahan akan ditanggung oleh kedua belah pihak dengan pembagian sama rata. Termasuk biaya pernikahan, pembelian rumah, juga perceraian.**

 **-Tidur secara terpisah. Kecuali pada saat-saat diharuskan seperti pada acara keluarga dan lainnya.**

 **-Memiliki hak dan kewajiban yang sama di rumah. Untuk hal-hal yang tidak dilakukan oleh pengurus rumah, dalam hal ini membersihkan kamar pribadi, harus dilakukan sendiri tanpa campur tangan pihak lain.**

 **-Hak dalam memenuhi kebutuhan fisik harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati dan tetap menjaga kerahasiaan perjanjian.**

 **-Kedua belah pihak wajib melakukan tes kesehatan setiap tiga bulan sekali. Tes pertama dilakukan setelah pengesahan perjanjian dan tes selanjutnya terhitung sejak tanggal itu.**

 **-Dalam kondisi apa pun, dilarang keras berpisah sebelum tenggat waktu yang telah ditetapkan. Pengalihan kepemilikan resort hanya bisa dilakukan satu tahun setelah pernikahan.**

 **-Alasan dari perceraian akan didiskusikan pada waktunya. Dilarang menggunakan alasan yang merugikan salah satu pihak.**

Yoongi meletakkan kertasnya, lalu mengatakan, "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku minggu depan, di acara makan malam keluarga. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau ingin melakukannya, namun pastikan kau melamarku malam itu dan kita akan menikah dua bulan setelahnya."

"Bagaimana dengan cerita? Kau tahu, orang akan bertanya-tanya. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau memiliki tunangan yang akan menikahimu akhir tahun ini, bukan?" balas Jimin.

"Katakan saja kita bertemu di _resort_ ini, aku terpesona padamu dan kau terpesona padaku, lalu kita memutuskan untuk menikah," sahut Yoongi seadanya.

Jimin berdecak, lalu berkata, "Tidak akan ada yang percaya pada cerita itu."

Yoongi menyipit, berusaha keras menahan tangannya yang sudah siap melempar bolpoin ke wajah tampan Jimin.

Yoongi tidak peduli seberapa tampan pria di hadapannya ini, karena kesabarannya benar-benar sudah menipis. Sejak awal negosiasi, yang melibatkan banyak perdebatan juga sindiran tanpa henti, Yoongi tahu hidupnya akan semakin rumit. Namun Yoongi tidak menyangka, menahan kesabaran juga termasuk di dalamnya.

Astaga, bagaimana Yoongi sanggup melewatkan waktu satu tahun hidup bersama Jimin jika beberapa jam saja sudah membuatnya gila?

"Jika kau ingin sesuatu yang istimewa, kau bisa meminta penulis naskahmu untuk mengarang sesuatu. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan dengan cerita romantis yang tidak realistis," sahut Yoongi dengan nada mengejek di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak semua cerita romantis terdengar tidak realistis. Jika kau memiliki cukup imajinasi, kau bisa membuat sebuah cerita sederhana menjadi tak terlupakan," balas Jimin.

"Yah, tidak semua orang bisa hidup hanya dengan imajinasi," sahut Yoongi.

Jimin mengangkat bahu, lalu mengatakan, "Menjadi kreatif tidak pernah melukai siapapun sebelumnya."

Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat. Selama beberapa saat mereka terlibat kompetisi saling menatap. Membuat sebuah pemikiran muncul di pikiran Jimin, bagaimana rasanya mengulum bibir yang terkatup rapat itu? Sikap menantang Yoongi sungguh menggugah sesuatu yang telah lama tertidur dalam diri Jimin.

Menit demi menit terus berlalu, hingga akhirnya Jimin menawarkan seulas senyum perdamaian.

Yoongi tersentak. Bukan karena senyum Jimin, namun karena sorot mata Jimin yang bahkan sama sekali tidak berubah dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Dan... Min Yoongi baru menyadarinya.

Park Jimin menyimpan duka yang sangat amat pekat.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening pada lemari pakaiannya. Seakan-akan benda itulah yang paling bersalah karena tidak menyimpan satu pun gaun yang terlihat cocok untuknya. Lebih tepatnya, cocok untuk seorang gadis yang akan mengumumkan pernikahan. Bukan berarti Yoongi peduli, namun hal yang akan dilakukannya ini merupakan sebuah kebohongan besar. Kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuatnya gagal. Yoongi harus mengerahkan segala daya upayanya agar kebohongan ini berhasil dan membuatnya sukses mencapai tujuan.

Karena harga dari kebohongan ini sangat mahal. Yoongi harus rela menukarnya dengan tempat penuh kenangannya. Resort di Jeju adalah tempat pertama yang dibangun ayahnya bersama ibunya. Resort itu adalah tempat yang merekam jejak bahagia mereka dengan sempurna. Setiap desain diciptakan ayahnya dengan begitu hati-hati, ditemani ibunya yang senantiasa mendukung tanpa henti. Jika saja bisa, Yoongi tidak akan pernah melepas resort itu. Namun kini, prioritas hidupnya telah berubah dan Yoongi harus beradaptasi. Dan melepaskan resort itu termasuk dalam prosesnya.

Yoongi mendesah, lalu menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan selama sesaat menghilangkan fokus pandangannya. Pikirannya berkelana pada percakapannya tadi siang dengan Jimin di rumah sakit. Selama menunggu giliran mereka untuk tes kesehatan, Yoongi dan Jimin saling bertukar informasi mengenai orang-orang terdekat mereka demi memperkuat pernikahan sandiwara itu.

Jimin meminta Yoongi menjelaskan terlebih dahulu, maka Yoongi memberikan daftar lengkap anggota keluarganya juga kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka. Jimin hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah Jimin bisa mengingat semua informasi yang diberikannya, hanya saja dari satu hal kecil itu Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin adalah seorang pria yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Ketika Yoongi selesai, Jimin tetap terdiam selama beberapa saat. Lalu Jimin menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum, entah apa sesungguhnya arti dari senyum itu, karena kalimat yang mengiringinya sungguh mengiris hati.

"Aku hanya memiliki diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang keluargaku, karena kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Anggap saja ini sebuah bonus untukmu."

Yoongi pun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Fakta bahwa Park Jimin sebatang kara di dunia ini bukanlah sebuah rahasia. Hayoung bahkan sudah memberitahunya sejak awal. Namun entah mengapa, mendengar pernyataan itu langsung dari Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa sesak. Akhirnya, pembicaraan itu ditutup dengan suster yang memanggil nama mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang _unnie_ lakukan?"

Yoongi tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Hayoung yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya memasang ekspresi penuh tanya, namun belum sempat Yoongi menjawab, Hayoung sudah menemukan jawabannya dengan melihat pintu lemari Yoongi yang terbuka lebar.

" _Unnie_ tidak bisa menemukan gaun yang cocok?" tanya Hayoung.

Yoongi mengangguk, membuat Hayoung tertawa lalu beranjak menuju lemari Yoongi dan mulai memilih gaun-gaun yang digantung di dalamnya.

"Untung saja aku sudah sangat mengenal kebiasaanmu ini hingga memutuskan untuk datang membantumu. Aku tahu _unnie_ pasti merasa gugup karena akan berbohong. Yah, kau tidak pernah pintar berbohong. Hanya wajah tanpa ekspresimu yang bisa meyakinkan orang-orang. Namun _unnie_ tidak bisa melakukannya, bukan? Karena mana ada seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi?" celoteh Hayoung.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kebohongan semacam ini membutuhkan banyak hal rumit. Dan tentu saja masih ada pernikahan. Lalu parade pasangan berbahagia selama satu tahun penuh. Aku yakin hidupku tidak akan pernah membosankan," balas Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Hayoung membalikkan tubuh, menatap Yoongi dengan serius.

" _Unnie_ tidak akan mundur, bukan?" tanyanya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas. Menyerah sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Tidak peduli betapa sulit, jika hal itu menyangkut Seokjin dan keluarganya, Yoongi tidak akan pernah menyerah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian kalian?" tanya Hayoung lagi.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, lalu menjawab, "Kami menandatanganinya hari ini sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali fakta bahwa Namjoon terus menatapku seakan aku sudah gila."

Namjoon adalah pengacara Yoongi. Mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu di sebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan keluarga Min. Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dan ketika Yoongi memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, Namjoon mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pengacara pribadinya. Selain Hayoung, satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Yoongi dan masih bertahan bahkan setelah tragedi keluarganya tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah Namjoon.

"Terkadang aku berpikir Namjoon memiliki perasaan lebih untukmu," gumam Hayoung.

Hayoung mengeluarkan sebuah gaun berwarna merah dan Yoongi menggeleng, lalu berkata, "Kau terlalu banyak menganalisis sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Kami hanya berteman. Lagi pula bagaimana kau yakin Namjoon memiliki perasaan yang lebih untukku? Kau tahu ia lebih pandai memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Atau bisa dikatakan ia hampir tidak pernah memasang ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya."

"Justru karena ia begitu, aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Cara Namjoon menatapmu sangat berbeda, _unnie_. Seakan-akan kau adalah pusat dunianya. Entah bagaimana kau bisa melewatkan hal itu," sahut Hayoung.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membahas hal-hal yang tidak nyata? Aku harus makan malam dengan keluargaku dalam waktu dua jam dan aku belum menemukan satu gaun pun," balas Yoongi.

Sebagai jawaban, Hayoung mengeluarkan sebuah gaun berwarna oranye dengan gradasi peach. Gaun itu jatuh tepat di atas lutut, tanpa bahu, dan mengembang di bagian pinggang. Serta-merta Yoongi membeku. Dari sekian banyak gaun yang belum pernah dipakainya, hanya gaun itu satu- satunya yang tidak akan pernah ia pakai. Karena gaun itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Gaun yang dirancang khusus oleh ibunya untuk pesta ulang tahun yang tidak pernah Yoongi rayakan. Ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas.

"Tidak," tolak Yoongi.

" _Unnie_ , kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Kita tidak bisa pergi dan membeli gaun lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya gaun yang bisa mendukung sandiwaramu. Aku masih ingat betapa cantik kau dalam gaun ini, selain fakta bahwa warna gaun ini sangat cocok untukmu. Ayolah, _unnie_. Jika kau ingin berhasil, kau harus memakainya," bujuk Hayoung sungguh-sungguh.

Yoongi menghela napas. Memantapkan hatinya. Lalu berdiri dan mengambil gaunnya.

.

.

.

Jimin belum pernah merasa segugup ini dalam hidupnya. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanya makan malam biasa, dengan tambahan beberapa kalimat yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Jika hal sederhana seperti melamar saja bisa membuat Jimin berkeringat dingin, bagaimana dengan pernikahan yang akan dilakukannya dua bulan lagi?

Jimin melirik gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya yang dipulas dengan make-up natural. Bahkan sejak Jimin menjemputnya di _lobby_ apartemennya, gadis itu sama sekali belum membuka suara. Jimin harus mengakui bahwa gadis itu cantik. Apalagi dengan gaun yang kini dikenakannya. Jimin menemukan dirinya kembali terpesona. Jika saja hubungan mereka bukan sandiwara, dengan senang hati Jimin akan mengerahkan segenap daya upayanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir Yoongi di setiap menit kebersamaan mereka.

Jimin segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Belakangan ini otaknya mulai melantur memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan.

"Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa pada keluargamu?" tanya Jimin.

"Seperti dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau berpura-pura. Kau tidak harus membuat mereka menyukaimu. Cukup yakin kan mereka bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak kebohongan, karena akan sulit untuk menjaganya," jawab Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Yoongi. Setelah mobil berhenti, Jimin melangkah keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya seraya menatap kedua mata segelap langit malam milik Yoongi. Selama sesaat Jimin melihat keraguan, namun akhirnya Yoongi menyambut uluran tangannya dan mereka berjalan memasuki rumah besar bercat putih itu.

Suara-suara mulai terdengar jelas ketika mereka melewati ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Jimin dapat merasakan kegugupan yang menguar dari Yoongi, namun Jimin tidak memiliki waktu untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Jimin hanya mempererat genggaman tangan kirinya, berharap Yoongi dapat membuat pembukaan yang bagus untuk mereka berdua. Karena keberhasilan dari semua hal yang akan mereka lakukan bergantung pada satu hal kecil ini.

Setelah memasuki ruang keluarga, Jimin merasa Yoongi mulai bisa menguasai kegugupannya. Hal ini terbukti dari reaksi Yoongi yang tidak berubah, bahkan setelah seluruh mata di ruangan tertuju padanya dan tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Yoongi berjalan tanpa ragu menuju seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah. Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara serius, namun sekali lagi Yoongi tidak peduli dan melanjutkan niatnya.

"Selamat malam, Ayah. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Park Jimin," ucap Yoongi.

Jimin mengulurkan tangan kanannya -masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi di tangan kirinya- dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Ayah Yoongi membalas uluran tangan Jimin, lalu membalas, "Min Seunghyun. Dan siapa dirimu, anak muda? Apa hubunganmu dengan anakku hingga ia memperkenalkanmu padaku?"

"Aku adalah kekasih Yoongi," jawab Jimin tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Keheningan terdengar semakin jelas setelahnya. Lalu Seunghyun menggumamkan selamat datang pada Jimin dan meminta seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk memasuki ruang makan setelah selesai berkenalan dengan Jimin.

Proses perkenalan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Kedua paman Yoongi memberikan sambutan yang sama seperti ayah Yoongi, lalu memberikan kesempatan pada sepupu-sepupu Yoongi. Seluruh sepupunya sudah mengenal Jimin, tentu saja melalui film-filmnya yang selalu merajai _box office_ , dan perkenalan itu berubah menjadi ajang tanya-jawab. Dengan cepat Yoongi memutuskan untuk berhenti mendengarkan wawancara tak langsung yang dilakukan seluruh sepupunya pada Jimin. Karena jujur saja, Yoongi belum pernah sekalipun menonton film yang disebutkan para sepupunya itu.

"Astaga, kau pasti bercanda, Yoongi! Bagaimana mungkin kau berkencan dengan Park Jimin dan tidak memberitahuku?" pekik Lisa di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum, tak tahu bagaimana harus merespons. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan sebuah tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Yoongi menoleh dan langsung bertatapan dengan Seokjin. Kakaknya itu melemparkan pandangan tak percaya, sementara Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum datar.

Karena ini baru permulaan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun ruang keluarga di rumah Yoongi masih diselimuti keramaian. Sesekali tawa berderai mewarnai perbincangan itu, dan Yoongi menemukan dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Jimin yang menjadi titik sentral dari segala pembicaraan di sekitarnya.

Yoongi tidak pernah menyangka Jimin dapat berbaur dengan begitu mudah dalam keluarganya. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Jimin sudah mengantongi banyak suara yang berpihak padanya. Dan kini, Jimin terlihat seperti bagian dari keluarganya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka semua kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan memulai sesi tanya-jawab mengenai Jimin. Tanpa ragu Jimin menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, kemudian mengusulkan topik lain. Dimulai dengan olahraga, politik, hingga film Jimin sendiri. Yoongi menyadari usaha Jimin untuk menghindari pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Dan Yoongi tidak menyalahkan Jimin, karena Yoongi pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seluruh keluarganya telah tiada.

"Di mana pertama kali kalian bertemu?" tanya Lisa dengan semangat yang tidak disembunyikan. Diikuti oleh Jennie yang membulatkan matanya penasaran.

Pasalnya, terakhir kali Jennie berurusan dengan seseorang bernama Park Jimin adalah untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Yoongi untuk mengatur jadwal pertemuan. Jennie tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan dari pertemuan itu, karena Yoongi sangat sibuk sepulangnya dari Jeju.

Kini, ketika secara tiba-tiba Yoongi membawa Jimin ke makan malam keluarganya dan mengumumkan status hubungan mereka, mau tak mau membuat Jennie bertanya-tanya hal apa yang sudah dilewatkannya.

Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi, memberinya tatapan yang berkata, _"_ _a_ _pa kubilang, mereka pasti menanyakannya_ _"_ , lalu mengubah tatapan itu menjadi penuh memuja dan mengecup tangan Yoongi yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Resort Jeju. Saat itu Yoongi berdiri di tepi pantai. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Hanya berdiri diam di bawah sinar matahari dan membiarkan ombak bergulung di sekitarnya. Rambutnya tergerai dan aku melihat semburat merah yang mengagumkan. Entah berapa lama aku memandanginya, namun saat itu juga aku merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang," jawab Jimin.

Jimin terdiam sesaat, seolah mengenang penjelasannya itu, hingga membuat semua orang di sekitarnya menahan napas. Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi dan mengulas sebuah senyum, "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kusebut indah. Yoongi tidak pernah hanya sekadar cantik bagiku. Ia adalah keindahan yang nyata," lanjut Jimin.

Yoongi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ucapan Jimin terdengar begitu tulus. Seandainya Yoongi tidak tahu, ia pasti akan berpikir bahwa Jimin benar-benar terpesona padanya. Yoongi tidak menyangka, selain berbakat sebagai sutradara, Jimin pun berbakat dalam bidang akting.

Seluruh keluarga Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum. Yah, tidak semua, karena Seokjin tetap menatap Yoongi dengan penuh kebencian.

Tiba-tiba Jimin bangkit berdiri, membawa serta Yoongi yang masih digenggam tangannya, lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Yoongi. Seulas senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya, sementara tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak cincin dari saku celananya.

Yoongi terkesiap, berusaha menampilkan ekspresi terkejut penuh haru. Meskipun ia tidak membutuhkan banyak usaha karena jantungnya benar-benar berdebar keras seolah ingin mematahkan rusuknya. Nada-nada terkejut pun terdengar dari keluarganya, dan keheningan sempurna membalut mereka.

"Min Yoongi, kau adalah mimpiku yang menjadi nyata. Kau membuat hidupku menjadi tertanggungkan; membuat segalanya terasa benar. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan sempurna untukmu, namun aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisimu. Mendukungmu. Melindungimu. Dan mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku," ucap Jimin dengan kesungguhan di setiap kalimatnya.

Selama sesaat Yoongi kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari warna biru-kehijauan yang begitu menenggelamkan di hadapannya. Lalu dengan tangan yang bergetar, Yoongi menyentuh salah satu sisi wajah Jimin dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku akan menikah denganmu," sahut Yoongi.

Jimin memasangkan cincin di tangan Yoongi, lalu bangkit berdiri dan membawa Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

Yoongi membeku selama beberapa saat. Tak mengenali tubuh yang kini memeluknya dengan hangat. Yoongi mengatur napasnya, berusaha mengendalikan refleksnya yang ingin mendorong Jimin. Alih-alih mendorongnya, Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan itu. Bagaimanapun, ia harus merasa sangat bahagia, bukan? Ia baru saja dilamar dengan kata-kata yang paling ingin didengar seluruh gadis di muka bumi.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalimatmu itu berlebihan?" bisik Yoongi.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membalas bisikan Yoongi tepat di telinganya, "Aku meminta penulis naskahku untuk mengarangnya. Sesuai dengan saranmu. Bukankah aku calon suami yang baik?"

Yoongi memutar matanya. Hampir saja ia melupakan sifat asli calon suaminya itu; terlalu percaya diri, menyebalkan, dan tidak mau kalah. Namun setidaknya Yoongi tidak perlu khawatir mengenai sandiwara mereka. Semua berjalan dengan lancar dan terasa lebih mudah, karena Jimin benar-benar seorang aktor yang meyakinkan.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalas tatapan kesal Yoongi dengan satu kedipan singkat. Tanpa kata Jimin membawa Yoongi menghampiri ayahnya dan Jimin meminta restu dengan penuh keyakinan. Seunghyun tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya satu anggukan singkat, dan ia beranjak pergi.

Keluarga Yoongi yang berhasil keluar dari zona mematung, menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengucapkan selamat. Semua ucapan tercampur menjadi satu dan sesekali tawa terdengar. Mereka berusaha menghibur Yoongi yang mendapatkan pengabaian sempurna dari ayahnya.

Lisa dan Jennie mendominasi pekikan dengan nada iri penuh kagum, sementara Junmyeon dan Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jimin. Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain tersenyum dan bersandar pada Jimin, karena pria itu sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya.

Ketika akhirnya Yoongi berhadapan dengan Paman Siwon, selaput bening mulai menggenangi matanya. Yoongi merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi begitu melihat kebahagiaan nyata dalam wajah pamannya. Seakan- akan, pamannya tahu bahwa Jimin adalah yang terbaik bagi Yoongi.

Sejak kecil, Yoongi sangat dekat dengan ayah dari Junmyeon dan Chanyeol itu. Bahkan terkadang Yoongi berpikir ikatannya dengan Paman Siwon lebih kuat dibanding dengan ayahnya sendiri. Yoongi tahu betapa kecewa Paman Siwon ketika Yoongi memutuskan untuk melupakan impiannya dan beralih untuk bersaing dalam segala hal dengan Seokjin. Namun Paman Siwon tidak pernah berhenti mendukungnya. Dan kini, saat Yoongi melemparkan sebuah kebohongan tepat di hadapan pamannya itu, Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menahan tangis.

"Kau akan mendapatkan bahagiamu, Yoongi," ucap Siwon lembut, lalu beralih pada Jimin dan berpesan untuk menjaga gadis kecilnya dengan baik.

Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian pada orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya; Seokjin. Kakaknya itu mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk Yoongi dengan paksa. Refleks, Yoongi menepis tangan Seokjin dan menatapnya tepat di manik mata.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik. Kali ini, pastikan ia tidak merasa bosan dan mencari yang lain," ucap Seokjin dengan senyum mengejek di akhir kalimatnya.

Ketegangan mulai merebak, namun Jimin dengan cepat mengambil alih dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan dengan Yoongi. Ia adalah gadis penuh kejutan. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Hanya pria gila yang tidak bisa melihat keistimewaan dalam diri Yoongi dan membuktikan kegilaannya dengan berpaling pada gadis rendahan."

Junmyeon meledak dalam tawa, diikuti Chanyeol dan Jennie. Sementara Lisa melangkah melewati Seokjin dengan pandangan penuh rasa jijik.

Jimin, yang tidak mengerti reaksi keluarga Yoongi itu -karena Yoongi tidak memberitahu Jimin tentang Seokjin maupun alasan dibalik pernikahannya yang gagal sebelumnya- hanya bisa melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya pada Yoongi. Bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan ucapannya.

Dan Yoongi hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kedipan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Yeiiyyy Yoongi di lamar Jimin~~

Walupun akting, tapi ucapan Jimin bikin terharu T.T

.

.

See you in next chap~~

Jangan lupa review~~~


	6. Chapter 5

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5.** **Pernikahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul_ _, Juni 2014_

 _._

 _._

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mengalami ini," gumam Hayoung seraya membantu Yoongi merapikan gaun pengantin ketiga puluh yang dicobanya.

Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin dan mendesah. Gaun ini sama buruknya dengan gaun terakhir yang dicobanya. Bagaimana mungkin mencari gaun pengantin sama sulitnya dengan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya? Yoongi tidak mengerti. Demi Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan para desainer gaun pengantin ini?

"Aku juga tidak percaya hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku tidak kesulitan dalam menentukan gaunku yang sebelumnya. Hanya satu kali lihat dan semua selesai. Namun sekarang, bahkan setelah gaun ketiga puluh dan menghabiskan waktu lima jam di butik ini, aku masih belum mendapatkan gaunku!" sahut Yoongi dengan nada kesal.

"Itulah yang kau dapatkan ketika kau mencari gaun pengantin di saat-saat terakhir. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, _unnie_? Pernikahanmu akan dilangsungkan bulan depan dan kau hanya menyempatkan waktu satu hari untuk mempersiapkannya? Aku tahu kau begitu sibuk dengan segala pengalihan kekuasaan di perusahaan itu, namun bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan persiapan pernikahanmu!" omel Hayoung.

Yoongi hanya mengerutkan bibirnya, tak mau membalas ucapan Hayoung karena ia tahu semua kekacauan ini murni kesalahannya. Karena terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya, Yoongi mengabaikan persiapan pernikahannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengecek ulang segala persiapan yang dilakukan oleh _wedding organizer_ yang disewanya. Selama satu bulan Yoongi tenggelam dalam rutinitas sebagai CEO yang baru-terima kasih pada Jimin yang berperan besar sebagai calon suaminya juga sebagai investor baru di perusahaannya, dan persiapan untuk beberapa proyek besar yang berusaha ia menangkan. Sering kali Yoongi melewatkan waktu istirahat, termasuk waktu tidurnya, hingga ia selalu mengesampingkan masalah pernikahan ini.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya bersama Luhan _unnie_. Ia mencoba ratusan gaun sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Dan gaun itu dipilih oleh Sehun _oppa_. Menurutmu, haruskah kita memanggil Jimin _oppa_? Mungkin masalah gaun ini akan selesai," balas Hayoung.

"Aku tidak menikahinya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Hayoung. Dengan sekali lihat saja kau bisa tahu betapa besar perbedaan antara pernikahanku dan pernikahan Sehun. Aku terlalu hampa dan datar, sementara Sehun begitu bahagia dan penuh cinta. Dan untuk apa memanggil Jimin? Ia tidak akan peduli pada penampilanku," tukas Yoongi.

Hayoung mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak buta, _unnie_. Meskipun aku tahu kalian hanya menikah di atas kertas, aku bisa melihat _chemistry_ di antara kalian. Dan aku berani bertaruh, Jimin _oppa_ pasti peduli pada penampilanmu. Bagaimanapun, kalian akan menikah, bukan pergi rekreasi ke taman hiburan."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang larangan melihat gaun pengantin mempelai wanita untuk pria yang akan menikah? Mereka bilang itu pertanda buruk," balas Yoongi tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak percaya itu dan aku juga tahu kau tidak memercayainya," sahut Hayoung lugas.

Yoongi menghela napas. Tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatan tanpa ujung mereka.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar ganti, membuat Yoongi dan Hayoung saling memandang bingung. Dengan ragu, Hayoung membuka pintu dan sosok Jimin yang nampak kasual dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana khaki memenuhi penglihatan mereka.

Jimin menyapa Hayoung, lalu beralih menatap Yoongi dan berkata, "Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu."

Kemudian dua wanita petugas butik datang dengan membawa sebuah kantong gaun. Yoongi melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada Jimin dan Hayoung terkesiap.

"Sementara kalian sibuk berdebat, aku sudah memilihkan satu gaun untuk calon pengantinku," jelas Jimin tenang.

Yoongi tidak membalasnya, hanya menutup pintu dan membiarkan petugas butik membantunya untuk mencoba gaun yang Jimin pilih.

"Apa ia benar-benar mendengarkan pembicaraan kita?" tanya Hayoung.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Yoongi.

Yoongi mengingat saat pertama kali ia memperkenalkan Jimin pada Hayoung, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui pernikahan sandiwara mereka.

Yoongi tidak mengharapkan apa pun dari perkenalan itu. Namun seperti biasa, Jimin dengan mudah menarik simpati Hayoung dan mereka berteman. Selama satu bulan terakhir Yoongi harus selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa bukan masalah besar jika sahabatnya berteman dengan calon suami palsunya.

Lima menit kemudian, kamar ganti itu diselimuti keheningan total. Semua orang menatap cermin dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama; kagum, tak percaya, juga iri. Karena gaun yang kini melekat di tubuh Yoongi sangat sempurna. Gaun berwarna putih itu sederhana; tanpa bahu, panjangnya hingga menyapu lantai dengan ukiran elegan yang abstrak di seluruh permukaannya, dan hanya terikat oleh sebuah pita di bawah dada. Namun entah mengapa gaun itu terlihat begitu istimewa. Dan dengan Yoongi yang memakainya, gaun itu terlihat semakin mengagumkan.

"Oh, sial. Gaun ini begitu indah. Sangat sesuai dengan tema pernikahanmu, _unnie_! Kau terlihat sangat cantik," puji Hayoung dengan napas tercekat. Lalu melanjutkan, "Jimin _oppa_ harus melihat ini!"

"Tidak, tunggu. . ."

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti karena Hayoung sudah membuka pintu kamar ganti dan sepasang mata berwarna biru-kehijauan menatapnya langsung dengan kekaguman yang tak disembunyikan.

.

.

.

Jimin harus mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tahu, namun hal itu menjadi mustahil ketika Yoongi yang menjadi tumpuan pandangannya. Sosok Yoongi yang kini terbalut dalam gaun pengantin, dengan rambut terurai juga semburat merah yang samar di kedua pipinya sungguh membuat Jimin kehilangan kata.

Jimin sudah melihat banyak gadis cantik -lebih cantik dari Yoongi bahkan- namun ada sesuatu dalam diri Yoongi yang membuat Jimin selalu terpaku dalam tudung pesona ketika menatapnya. Membuat Yoongi tak mampu berkata dan enggan untuk beranjak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hayoung.

Jimin berdeham, lalu menjawab dengan datar, " Yoongi terlihat cantik."

Sesuatu berubah dalam ekspresi Yoongi. Seakan-akan gadis itu mengajukan protes demi mendengar nada suara Jimin. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Jimin. Senyum yang benar-benar ditujukannya untuk Yoongi.

Dan Jimin melanjutkan, "Ia selalu terlihat cantik. Meski Min Yoongi tidak pernah hanya sekedar cantik bagiku."

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah jadwal makan malam keluarga besar Min. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Jimin harus selalu menghadiri makan malam itu. Jimin sama sekali tidak keberatan -karena sekarang ini ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game- namun gadis di sisinya bersikap seolah-olah bersiap menuju medan perang.

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau membenci keluargamu?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak membenci keluargaku," jawabnya tegas.

"Mungkin kata itu tidak tepat. Namun ada sesuatu tentangmu yang selalu bersikap antipati. Aku tidak tahu, karena itu aku menanyakannya padamu. Juga mengenai ayahmu. Apakah ia selalu sedingin itu? Dan kakakmu. Mengapa ia memperlakukanmu dengan kasar?" balas Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam.

"Kau tahu, jika kau ingin rencana ini berhasil, kau harus memberitahuku. Kita akan menikah. Orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya jika aku tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluargamu," lanjut Jimin.

Yoongi menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Seokjin bukanlah kakakku. Ia datang tujuh tahun yang lalu dan mengaku sebagai anak ayahku. Sejak saat itu ibuku masuk ke panti rehabilitasi karena depresi, sementara ayahku berubah menjadi tidak peduli."

Jimin memandang Yoongi. Hampir tak memercayai pendengarannya. Tak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Namun melihat ekspresinya yang kosong, juga nada suaranya yang kaku, Jimin tahu Yoongi mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kini, Jimin mulai mengerti alasan yang mendorong Yoongi untuk melakukan semua rencana gila ini.

Jmin pun mendapat pembuktian dari ucapannya bahwa Yoongi tidak hanya sekadar cantik, karena Yoongi sungguh gadis yang tangguh. Yoongi berbeda. Yoongi istimewa dengan caranya sendiri.

Jimin memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia melangkah keluar dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu Yoongi dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, mereka mulai berjalan memasuki rumah bercat putih itu.

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasa; ayah Yoongi berbicara dengan kedua saudaranya, sementara sepupu Yoongi sibuk bersenda gurau. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon berdiri dan meminta perhatian semua orang. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memancarkan aura kebahagiaan.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting malam ini." ucapnya bersemangat.

Junmyeon menarik Yixing untuk berdiri bersamanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah meminta Yixing untuk menikah denganku. Dan ia menjawab ya."

Suara terkesiap mulai terdengar. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mereka semua menghampiri Junmyeon dan Yixing, kemudian mengucapkan selamat. Makan malam selesai dan mereka berpindah ke ruang keluarga. Yixing yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya mampu tersenyum dengan ekspresi malu. Ia memang gadis yang pendiam, berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Selama semua itu terjadi Yoongi hanya terdiam. Ia menatap sepupunya juga calon sepupu iparnya yang nampak sangat bahagia itu.

Yoongi tidak tahu ia terlihat seperti apa ketika Jimin melamarnya bulan lalu, hanya saja melihat senyum di wajah Junmyeon dan Yixing mau tak mau membuat Yoongi menginginkan hal yang sama. Betapa indahnya jika menikah karena benar-benar saling mencintai. Bukan karena sebuah perjanjian yang dipenuhi sandiwara.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Yoongi demi mengusir pikiran aneh dalam benaknya.

Yixing menggeleng, sementara Junmyeon menjawab, "Kami belum memutuskan. Hanya saja melihat Jimin melamarmu tanpa keraguan bulan lalu membuatku ingin segera meresmikannya. Aku ingin Yixing benar-benar menjadi milikku. Mengenai waktunya, aku ingin kami memutuskan nanti. Kami tidak terburu-buru."

Lisa yang baru memasuki ruang keluarga berhenti di samping Yoongi dan menimpali, "Setidaknya kalian memiliki cukup kesabaran. Tidak seperti pasangan dimabuk cinta ini. Mereka bahkan tidak memberi kita kesempatan untuk ikut memilih tanggal dan langsung mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan menikah awal bulan depan. Apa kalian tahu betapa susahnya mengatur jadwal libur seorang dokter?"

Chanyeol mengamini perkataan Lisa. Mereka berdua adalah seorang dokter. Chanyeol adalah dokter spesialis jantung, sementara Lisa seorang psikolog.

"Kau hanya iri, Lisa. Lagi pula, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Aku hampir muak melihat mereka yang tidak terpisahkan sepanjang waktu. Mereka ini pasangan jatuh cinta yang benar-benar jatuh cinta," sahut Jennie.

"Aku tahu, namun mengapa harus terburu-buru? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kalian rahasiakan?" balas Lisa dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Yoongi menggeleng.

Junmyeon menatap Jimin, lalu bertanya, "Kau tidak membuat Yoongi hamil, bukan?"

Sontak derai tawa terdengar di rumah itu. Diiringi oleh semburat merah di wajah Yoongi, juga senyum geli di wajah Jimin. Yoongi tetap diam sementara sepupunya terus menggodanya. Namun satu hal yang membuat Yoongi ingin menghilang saat itu juga adalah jawaban Jimin.

"Tidak. Yoongi tidak hamil. Namun aku berharap begitu."

Tawa kembali terdengar, sementara Yoongi mencubit pinggang calon suami palsunya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

 _Jeju_ _, Juli 2014_

 _._

 _._

Yoongi mendesah dalam usahanya untuk mengurangi rasa lelah yang kini menggerogotinya. Otot-otot wajahnya sudah mengajukan protes sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena tugasnya untuk tersenyum masih tersisa dua jam lagi. Matahari yang hampir menghentikan sinar teriknya mengirimkan desir angin, membuat Yoongi sedikit menggigil dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari Jimin, dan menemukan pria itu sedang tertawa bersama Junmyeon dan Chanyeol.

Yoongi tidak percaya ia benar-benar menikahi seorang pria asing yang hidup sebatang kara. Namun kini, melihat Jimin dalam jas berwarna putih yang serasi dengan gaun Yoongi sendiri, mau tak mau membuat Yoongi percaya. Dan kagum pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil hingga sejauh ini.

Semua hal berjalan lancar. Yoongi berhasil mengambil alih kekuasaan perusahaan ayahnya dan mengalahkan Seokjin. Yoongi bahkan memiliki sebuah proyek besar yang berhasil dimenangkannya dalam usaha untuk menutupi kerugian perusahaan karena pembatalan pernikahannya dengan Yifan sebelumnya. Satu hal tersisa yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah bertahan dalam pernikahan ini selama satu tahun.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Yoongi," ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Yoongi.

Yoongi membalikkan tubuh dan berhadapan langsung dengan Namjoon.

"Apakah itu pujian?" tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kejujuran," jawabnya datar.

Yoongi tertawa pelan. Temannya itu memang tidak berubah. Ditambah fakta bahwa kini ia berprofesi sebagai pengacara hanya membuat Namjoon terlihat semakin kaku. Namun Yoongi tahu, Namjoon adalah pria baik. Salah satu dari sedikit orang yang masih mendapat kepercayaan Yoongi.

"Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Namjoon sejurus kemudian.

"Tentu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar, bukan? Aku sudah berhasil memenangkan posisi pemimpin perusahaan," sahut Yoongi ringan.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin kau lebih berhati-hati. Seokjin tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia pasti akan mencari cara untuk mengubah keadaan ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Secara otomatis mata Yoongi beralih pada Seokjin yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang dari jajaran dewan direksi. Yoongi yang paling tahu betapa berbahaya Seokjin. Kakaknya itu akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghancurkannya. Semua ini baru saja dimulai, karena perang sesungguhnya sedang menantinya begitu pesta pernikahan ini selesai.

"Dan kau harus lebih berhati-hati pada pria itu, Yoongi. Aku tidak memercayainya. Entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat bahwa ia akan menyakitimu," lanjut Namjoon.

Yoongi tersentak mendengar kalimat Namjoon. Yoongi sudah biasa mendengar nada serius dari Namjoon, namun Yoongi tidak pernah mendengar Namjoon secemas itu.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas isi perjanjian itu, Namjoon. Ia tidak akan bisa menyakitiku. Percayalah padaku," sahut Yoongi.

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Ia juga tidak mengangguk atau memberikan respons apa pun. Hanya menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu beranjak pergi.

Yoongi kembali mendesah. Denting gelas juga suara perbincangan di sekitarnya mulai membuatnya merasa pusing. Tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, Yoongi mulai melangkah menuju pantai. Membutuhkan usaha yang sulit, mengingat orang-orang begitu sibuk memberinya ucapan selamat juga memuji kesempurnaan pestanya, namun akhirnya Yoongi berhasil keluar dari hiruk-pikuk dan berdiri di tepi pantai.

Yoongi merasa kembali tenang melihat hamparan air berwarna biru di hadapannya. Sementara benaknya mencoba menghapuskan kecemasan akibat ucapan Namjoon, Yoongi membiarkan percikan ombak membasahi bagian bawah gaunnya. Ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa begitu berlebihan dan Yoongi hanya ingin sendirian selama beberapa saat.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita baru saja menikah selama lima jam dan kau sudah berencana untuk melarikan diri? Aku tidak menyangka kau selemah itu."

Sontak Yoongi membalikkan tubuh. Matanya menyipit demi mendengar ucapan Jimin, namun Yoongi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Setelah beberapa saat saling menatap dalam diam, Yoongi menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil pada ekspresi Jimin.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada laut.

Yoongi tetap memperhatikan Jimin. Karena entah mengapa, Yoongi merasa Jimin sedang menanggung rasa sakit. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pria itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau... aku tidak tahu, namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu," lanjut Yoongi.

Keheningan merebak setelah itu. Hanya terdengar suara-suara dari pesta di kejauhan juga deburan ombak. Ketika Yoongi bersiap untuk pergi, Jimin mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Yoongi mematung sepenuhnya.

"Adikku menikah di resort ini akhir tahun lalu. Kau tahu, tepat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku melihat banyak hal hari ini juga mengingat banyak hal. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah."

Yoongi merasa napasnya tercekat. Ada begitu banyak luka dalam pengakuan itu dan Yoongi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalasnya. Jika saja Yoongi tahu, ia tidak akan mengusulkan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan di resort ini. Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkan sedalam apa luka yang Jimin rasakan saat ini; berdiri sendirian di pesta pernikahannya tanpa satu pun keluarga. Dan Yoongi membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk dengan melakukan pernikahan itu di tempat ini. Kini, Yoongi mulai mengerti obsesi Jimin yang bersikeras menginginkan resort-nya.

Belum sempat Yoongi keluar dari zona berpikirnya, cipratan air mengenainya dengan telak dan membasahi bagian depan gaunnya dengan sempurna. Yoongi mendongak. Terkejut ketika menemukan seulas senyum jahil terukir di wajah Jimin.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini!" pekik Yoongi kesal, mengundang tawa geli dari Jimin.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yoongi mendorong Jimin sekuat tenaganya. Yoongi tidak menyangka Jimin akan benar-benar jatuh, namun sepertinya tenaga Yoongi lebih kuat dari yang diperkirakannya karena kini Jimin sama basahnya dengan dirinya.

Yoongi tenggelam dalam gelak tawa. Ekspresi terkejut Jimin sungguh menghiburnya. Lalu dalam satu gerakan cepat Jimin bangkit berdiri dan berusaha menarik Yoongi. Beruntung refleks Yoongi cepat, hingga gadis itu berhasil menghindar meski tetap tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Yoongi berusaha melarikan diri, namun dengan gaunnya yang basah, Yoongi hanya mampu meraih dua langkah sebelum Jimin berhasil menangkapnya dari belakang dan membawanya kembali ke dalam air.

"Jimin! Turunkan aku!" jerit Yoongi panik.

"Seperti permintaanmu," balas Jimin seraya melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Yoongi dan membiarkan gadis itu jatuh.

Yoongi segera berdiri dan mencipratkan air ke arah Jimin, lalu berusaha mendorongnya lagi. Pergulatan itu terus berlangsung dan baik Yoongi maupun Jimin tidak sadar bahwa suara tawa mereka menarik perhatian separuh tamu undangan. Para fotografer bahkan sudah sibuk mengabadikan momen mereka itu dari berbagai _angle_ yang berbeda. Namun Yoongi dan Jimin masih berada dalam gelembung suka cita mereka, karena mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Hari itu, kala matahari terbenam dengan diiringi derai tawa juga deburan ombak yang menenangkan, sebuah kenangan telah terbekukan dengan sempurna.

Kenangan tentang Min Yoongi yang tertawa lepas dalam pelukan Park Jimin di hari pernikahan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Yeeiiyyy MinYoon nikaaahhhh~~~~~~

Ga tau daah mau komen apalagi :D

See you in next chap ajaahhh


	7. Chapter 6

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6\. Kompromi**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur berhasil menyentak Jimin keluar dari keseriusannya bermain game. Jimin mematikan iPad-nya, bersiap menyaksikan pertunjukan rutin yang selalu dilakukan Yoongi sepulangnya dari kantor.

Hari ini genap tiga minggu mereka menikah -bukan berarti Jimin menghitungnya, Jimin hanya mengingatnya- dan setiap hari sejak mereka menikah Yoongi selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Setelah malam berubah larut, gadis itu akan pulang dengan wajah lelah juga tubuh yang nyaris ambruk. Karena itu tidak mengherankan setiap kali bergerak Yoongi akan menimbulkan keributan.

Dan Jimin sangat suka melihatnya. Dalam diam. Bersama senyum yang tak mampu diukir wajahnya, namun perlahan mewarnai binar matanya.

Kembali terdengar suara benda yang jatuh, disusul pekik kesal Yoongi. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Yoongi berdering dan gadis itu mengatur napas sebelum menjawabnya.

Jimin berusaha tidak mendengar percakapan Yoongi, namun pada akhirnya Jimin mengerti inti percakapan itu. Tidak sulit mengingat Yoongi sudah berurusan dengan hal yang sama; masalah pembangunan sebuah perumahan elit dengan taman rekreasi eksklusif di dalamnya. Proyek itu adalah proyek terbesar Yoongi yang pertama dengan jabatannya sebagai CEO, sehingga bebannya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berat.

Yoongi menaiki tangga, yang Jimin asumsikan menuju kamarnya, namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali turun. Kini dengan tangan yang dipenuhi berbagai berkas. Jimin mengerutkan kening, lalu membuka suara tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Jimin.

"Ya. Aku harus kembali ke kantor," jawab Yoongi tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya memeriksa isi tas.

"Ini sudah larut malam," sahut Jimin.

"Beritahu aku sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu," balas Yoongi. Suaranya keluar lebih tajam dari yang diinginkannya, namun Yoongi tidak peduli. Ia sudah memiliki cukup banyak masalah.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa manusia memiliki batas. Kau tidak bisa bekerja dua puluh empat jam sehari. Ini sudah larut. Kau bisa kembali ke kantor besok pagi."

"Dan mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa tidak semua orang bisa bersantai tanpa memikirkan bagaimana harus hidup. Aku tidak bisa bersikap acuh sepertimu. Tidak setelah segala hal yang aku lakukan untuk mencapai posisi ini."

Keheningan merebak setelahnya. Yoongi tetap berdiri dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Jimin masih duduk di sofa dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Bertentangan dengan Yoongi yang memasang ekspresi kaku, Jimin justru menunjukkan wajah heran. Jimin menolak menjadi yang pertama memecah keheningan, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ucapan Yoongi selanjutnya akan membuatnya kehilangan ketenangan.

Yoongi berkata, "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang tanggung jawab. Kau tidak tahu beban yang berada di bahuku. Karena kau hanya sibuk membuat dunia impian di layar kaca. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa hidup sesungguhnya."

Tidak tahu?

Seketika ingatan Jimin terlempar pada keluarganya. Pada segala sesuatu yang ia kira akan ia miliki selamanya. Segala sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya, namun terpaksa harus ia lepaskan atas satu alasan tak terbantahkan. Dan itulah hidup sesungguhnya.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Jimin berdiri dan menghampiri Yoongi. Berbagai emosi melintasi wajahnya, namun Jimin tidak membiarkan Yoongi membacanya, karena Jimin membalas ucapan Yoongi dengan telak.

"Setidaknya aku mampu hidup dengan menjual impian itu. Aku tidak perlu mengorbankan segalanya. Karena pada intinya, kita berdua sama saja. Sama-sama seorang pelayan yang selalu mengikuti keinginan klien. Perbedaan antara kau dan aku hanya setipis benang; aku merasa bahagia, tidak tersiksa selama prosesnya. Sedangkan kau harus hidup dalam neraka yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

Yoongi terpaku. Tak lagi mampu memikirkan sesuatu untuk membalas Jimin. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Yoongi menyadari kebenaran ucapan Jimin itu.

Hanya saja Yoongi tidak mengira perasaan yang mengikuti kesadaran itu akan begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Enam hari berlalu dengan ketegangan maksimal antara Jimin dan Yoongi. Jika sebelumnya interaksi mereka terbatas pada tatapan mata dan anggukan kepala yang singkat, kini mereka menguranginya hingga ke tahap tidak memedulikan satu sama lain.

Pernah sekali waktu, Yoongi menjatuhkan berkas-berkas setinggi gunung yang dibawanya ketika menuruni tangga, namun Jimin hanya terus melangkah tanpa melirik Yoongi sedikit pun. Dan kemarahan Yoongi yang berada di puncak semakin memaksa Yoongi untuk menambah ketinggiannya hingga menjadi super marah. Yoongi tahu tindakannya kekanakan, namun Yoongi Yoongi tidak bisa melupakan perkataan Jimin saat itu.

Yoongi enggan untuk mengakuinya, karena Yoongi tahu Jimin benar. Itulah tepatnya yang membuat Yoongi menjadi seorang pengecut, dan hanya semakin menambah rasa pahit dalam hati Yoongi.

Sejak perdebatan itu, Yoongi merasa hidupnya semakin berat dan tidak menyenangkan.

Sungguh lucu, bukan? Seseorang yang hampir tidak dikenalnya berhasil memengaruhi hidupnya hingga sedemikian rupa. Dirinya, Min Yoongi, yang selalu memegang kendali penuh atas hidupnya kini mulai mempertanyakan banyak hal hanya karena kehadiran seorang Park Jimin.

Hal serupa juga dirasakan oleh Jimin. Ia berusaha mempertahankan aksi diamnya, namun kebiasaannya untuk memperhatikan Yoongi tidak bersedia absen. Jimin mendapati dirinya semakin khawatir, karena Yoongi semakin sibuk dan terlihat semakin tertekan belakangan ini.

Jimin mencoba mengesampingkan rasa ingin ikut campurnya -karena Yoongi dengan jelas menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan Jimin- namun Jimin tidak bisa melakukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari keenam perang dingin mereka, dan Jimin menyerah. Jimin berhenti berusaha meredam keinginannya untuk bersikap peduli. Mengikuti nalurinya yang telah terasah dalam melindungi seseorang, sampailah Jimin pada tempatnya saat ini. Pada sebuah kursi di halaman belakang rumah Lee Sooman, dengan sebuah papan catur di hadapannya.

Senja telah beranjak menuju langit kelam, sementara Jimin memperhatikan setiap langkah yang dilakukan Lee Sooman dengan hati- hati. Jimin harus mengakui kehebatan pria paruh baya di hadapannya itu, karena sungguh tidak mudah mengalahkannya. Setiap langkah yang dibuat pria itu penuh perhitungan dan jika Jimin tidak hati-hati, ia akan kalah dan menghilangkan kesempatan emasnya untuk mencapai kesepakatan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak muda sepertimu bisa menandingiku yang menghabiskan seumur hidup untuk memainkan permainan ini," ucap Lee Sooman.

Jimin mengulas bibirnya membentuk senyum sopan seraya memindahkan pionnya. Berdoa sepenuh hati agar seluruh usahanya mempelajari permainan catur selama dua hari penuh -hingga mengorbankan waktu tidurnya juga waktu tidur para sepupu iparnya yang baru-tidak akan menguap sia-sia.

Selama sesaat tak ada suara apa pun, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Jimin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menutup permainan dengan satu langkah mematikan. Jimin berhasil memenangkan permainan.

Refleks, Jimin mengepalkan tangannya dan menggumamkan kata **"yes** **"** dengan semangat yang menggebu. Mengundang tawa geli dari Lee Sooman, yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya tertawa setelah kalah dari permainan catur yang amat dibanggakannya.

Lee Sooman menyandarkan tubuhnya, lalu berkata, "Kau benar-benar anak muda yang sangat menarik. Aku senang telah menerima tantanganmu hari ini. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain seperti ini. Kau mengingatkanku pada semangatku dulu ketika aku masih muda. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan awal kita, aku akan menyutujui rancangan bangunan yang diajukan oleh istrimu."

Jimin menjabat tangan Lee Sooman dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Tak lama kemudian Jimin pamit undur diri, masih dengan senyum gembira yang tak bisa disembunyikan wajahnya. Jimin sudah membayangkan ekspresi Junmyeon dan Chanyeol yang pasti bangga karena telah berhasil mengajarkan permainan catur itu dalam waktu singkat. Jimin mengingatkan dirinya untuk mentraktir kedua sepupu iparnya itu ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

Baru saja Jimin membalikkan tubuh, suara Lee Sooman kembali memanggilnya.

"Park Jimin."

Jimin membalikkan tubuh.

"Terima kasih," ucap Lee Sooman.

Sekali lagi, Jimin hanya tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangan, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah. Jimin tahu permainan catur tadi sangat menyenangkan dan mereka berdua menikmatinya, terlepas dari hasil akhirnya. Jika saja bisa, Jimin juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lee Sooman karena telah memberi Jimin kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya juga taruhan konyolnya. Namun Jimin tahu hatinya masih belum sanggup mengambil langkah sejauh itu. Jimin berharap senyumnya sudah cukup untuk menutupi lubang yang tercipta karena ketidakmampuan mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Satu hal yang tidak Jimin ketahui adalah alasan ucapan terima kasih Lee Sooman itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan permainan catur yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ucapan itu ditujukan untuk usaha yang telah Jimin lakukan demi Yoongi. Jimin mengingatkan Lee Sooman pada dirinya dulu, ketika ia rela melakukan apa pun demi mendiang istri tercintanya.

Pada awalnya, Lee Sooman mengira pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi hanyalah sebuah parade demi keuntungan perusahaan semata. Karena siapa yang akan menikah dengan terburu-buru hanya setelah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan? Namun Lee Sooman harus menarik ucapannya sendiri. Ia mendapatkan bukti nyata bahwa Jimin sungguh peduli pada Yoongi. Taruhan mereka pun dilakukan bukan karena Jimin ingin perusahaan Yoongi mendapat keuntungan. Namun, karena Jimin ingin Yoongi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya sebagai CEO yang baru.

Lee Sooman dapat melihatnya; ketulusan juga kepedulian Jimin. Lee Sooman bahkan dapat merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama menghilang bersama dengan perginya cinta dalam hidupnya.

Itulah alasan Lee Sooman mengucapkan terima kasih. Di usianya yang telah menginjak 63 tahun, setelah kepergian istrinya hampir satu dekade yang lalu, akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali satu kesempatan untuk melihat sebuah ketulusan.

Dan karena itu, Lee Sooman berharap Park Jimin tidak akan merasakan kehilangan yang sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki kantornya pagi itu tanpa prasangka apa pun. Benaknya telah penuh terisi dengan segala hal yang harus dikerjakannya, hingga Yoongi hampir berhasil melupakan perang dingin antara dirinya dan Jimin yang sudah genap berlangsung selama satu minggu.

Yoongi baru saja duduk di kursinya ketika pintu kantornya diketuk dan memunculkan sosok Jennie serta seorang pria paruh baya di belakangnya. Yoongi terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah Lee Sooman.

Yoongi segera berdiri menyambut, lalu mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan. Lee Sooman tidak melakukan basa-basi, karena pria itu langsung mengatakan maksud dari kedatangannya.

"Aku datang pagi ini untuk memberitahu bahwa aku telah menyetujui rancangan yang kau ajukan. Setelah ini aku akan memberikan tanggung jawab terhadap cucuku, Seulgi, untuk menyelesaikan detail dari rancanganmu. Sekadar memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai ekspektasiku. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan proyek ini akan sukses," ucap Lee Sooman.

Yoongi kehilangan kata selama beberapa saat, tak menyangka dewi keberuntungan tengah memihak padanya. Segala hal yang ia perjuangkan akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Kini, semuanya benar-benar berjalan sempurna. Yoongi telah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya, sekaligus membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Seokjin.

Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya, lalu menanyakan beberapa detail lain yang langsung dijawab Lee Sooman tanpa ragu. Tak lama kemudian Lee Sooman pamit undur diri. Yoongi mengantar hingga ke pintu ruang kantornya. Ketika sekali lagi Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih, Lee Sooman membalasnya dengan satu kalimat yang sungguh mengejutkan Yoongi. Satu kalimat yang tak pernah Yoongi bayangkan akan didengarnya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada suamimu, karena kepeduliannya yang begitu besar terhadapmu berhasil membuatku mengambil keputusan ini," ujar Lee Sooman dengan seulas senyum tipis yang sarat makna.

Yoongi mematung sepenuhnya. Hanya mampu menatap punggung pria paruh baya yang terus berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan pikiran yang tak lagi sanggup memikirkan hal lain, selain sepasang mata berwarna biru-kehijauan yang sudah satu minggu diabaikannya secara sempurna.

Bagaimana mungkin di tengah perang dingin mereka, Jimin justru melakukan hal yang paling penting untuk Yoongi? Mengapa Jimin melakukannya? Dan kini, yang paling utama, apa yang harus dilakukan Yoongi?

" Yoongi," panggil Jennie seraya menghampiri Yoongi.

Yoongi tersentak mendengarnya. Melihat ekspresi Jennie yang kini dipenuhi senyum, Yoongi tahu bahwa Jennie juga mendengar apa yang Lee Sooman katakan.

"Pergilah. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya," ucap Jennie bersemangat.

Yoongi mengerjap, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau terlibat dalam hal ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Jimin lakukan?"

"Jimin ingin membantumu. Karena itu aku memberikan data-data Lee Sooman padanya. Setelah itu Jimin menghubungi Junmyeon dan Chanyeol, dan hal selanjutnya yang kutahu adalah ia menantang Lee Sooman untuk bermain catur," jawab Jennie.

"Bermain catur?" gumam Yoongi bingung.

Jennie mengangguk. "Junmyeon dan Chanyeol mengajarinya selama dua hari penuh. Kemudian Jimin pergi ke rumah Lee Sooman dan bermain catur dengannya," jelas Jennie.

Kini Yoongi mengerti. Alasan dibalik kepergian Jimin selama tiga hari penuh itu ternyata berhubungan dengan dirinya. Jimin menghabiskan waktunya demi Yoongi, yang bahkan tak menganggapnya ada selama satu minggu ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yoongi segera berbalik memasuki kantornya untuk mengambil tas serta kunci mobilnya. Ketika melewati Jennie, sepupunya itu berseru akan mengosongkan jadwalnya hingga makan siang. Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan satu lambaian tangan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift.

Satu jam kemudian, Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahnya. Ia segera melangkah memasuki rumah dengan langkah panjang dan cepat. Begitu masuk ke rumah dan menemukan Jimin sedang berjalan keluar dapur, Yoongi langsung melemparkan dirinya kepada Jimin. Yoongi memeluk Jimin dengan erat sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih dengan begitu bahagia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yoongi seraya mendongak menatap Jimin.

.

.

.

Selama sesaat Jimin kehilangan kemampuannya untuk merespons. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat; Yoongi memeluknya kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah dipenuhi senyum. Senyum tulus pertama yang pernah Jimin lihat dalam wajah Yoongi.

Jimin terkesima melihatnya. Jimin hampir melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh -mencium bibir berkilau Yoongi, misalnya- jika saja Chanyeol tidak memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Maaf menganggu kalian, namun aku harus minum sekarang juga. Kalian bisa meneruskan adegan pelukan itu di mana pun selain jalan menuju dapur," ucap Chanyeol datar.

Yoongi langsung menarik tangannya dan mundur dengan kepala menunduk. Semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya dengan begitu jelas, seakan menegaskan pemikiran Jimin bahwa pelukan tadi benar-benar tulus dilakukan Yoongi. Bukan hanya untuk drama mereka.

"Oh, ayolah, Yoongi. Jangan malu. Lanjutkan adegan mesra kalian. Aku penasaran ke mana hal itu akan berlanjut. Anggap saja kami tidak ada," tambah Junmyeon dengan seringai menggoda di wajahnya.

Yoongi menatap Junmyeon dan Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Menghabiskan persediaan makananmu," jawab Junmyeon dengan mulut penuh, entah makanan apa yang dimakannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, tetap sibuk dengan gelas berisi air putihnya.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin, yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa jantungnya berdebar resah. Ia teringat sikap spontannya tadi, yang langsung memeluk Jimin begitu saja. Entah apa yang merasukinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor," ucap Yoongi seraya membalikkan tubuh, namun gerakannya terhenti oleh tangan Jimin.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Jimin. Ia sudah mendengarnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mendengarnya satu kali lagi.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena kau sudah membantuku untuk meyakinkan Lee Sooman," jawab Yoongi pelan.

Jimin membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Gadis di hadapannya sudah kembali menjadi Yoongi yang tak tersentuh.

Sikap spontannya itu sudah menguap, menghilang entah ke mana. Tiba- tiba saja Jimin ingin melihatnya lagi. Jimin merasa selama sesaat, ketika Yoongi tersenyum padanya sebebas itu, segalanya menjadi penuh dengan kemungkinan. Jimin tak lagi merasa kesepian. Dan Jimin baru menyadarinya; Jimin membutuhkan teman.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Jimin lirih. Tak ingin kedua sepupu barunya mencuri dengar.

Yoongi mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk.

"Jadilah temanku," pinta Jimin.

Yoongi memandang wajah penuh harap Jimin tanpa mampu berpaling. Permintaan Jimin terdengar begitu tulus. Yoongi tenggelam bersama pikirannya, tahu bahwa permintaan sederhana itu merupakan jeritan terdalam yang dimiliki Jimin. Saat ini, pria yang berdiri di hadapan Yoongi bukanlah Park Jimin sang sutradara terkenal yang mendekap segala kesempurnaan. Melainkan Park Jimin yang telah kehilangan seluruh bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya; Park Jimin yang tak memiliki siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Maka dengan satu anggukan kepala, Yoongi menyanggupi permintaan Jimin. Yoongi mengulurkan kedua tangannya, sementara Jimin menyambutnya dalam rengkuhan hangat. Dan mereka menyepakati kompromi itu dengan satu pelukan tulus juga jantung yang berdegup tak menentu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Haiii haaiii aku update disela-sela kesibukanku~

Big thank's buat yg udah baca dan nungguin cerita ini yaa~~

Luv yuu~~~

.

.

See you in next chap yaaa~~~~


	8. Chapter 7-8

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7\. Luka**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan napas yang berkejaran. Tak ada yang berubah dari mimpi yang mengisi tidurnya; Jimin masih memimpikan hari bahagia terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Jimin tidak tahu kapan mimpi itu akan berakhir, hanya saja Jimin sudah lelah berusaha mengusirnya. Kini, Jimin berada pada titik yang benar-benar membuatnya menyerah. Alih- alih melawan, Jimin justru mencoba berkawan dengan lukanya.

Dengan satu gerakan yang sudah ratusan kali dilakukannya, Jimin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju kamar khususnya; kamar untuk menonton. Rutinitasnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jimin begitu tenggelam bersama pikirannya, hingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata hitam kelam mengikuti gerakannya dengan pandangan nanar.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana bercat kuning dengan halaman yang dihiasi bunga beraneka warna. Rumah itu terletak di sudut kota yang sepi, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota. Pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh bebas di sekitar rumah pun menyempurnakannya, memberikan kesan menenangkan dan damai.

Rumah ini adalah rumah tempat ibunya hidup selama tujuh tahun. Tempat di mana ibunya beristirahat dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari lubang depresi yang mengurungnya.

Meskipun belum bisa pulih sepenuhnya, setidaknya ibunya sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan dalam setahun terakhir. Ibunya sudah bersedia bicara, berjalan di sekitar rumah, bahkan sesekali memasak. Dokter pun sudah mengurangi jadwal kunjungan menjadi satu kali setiap bulannya. Sungguh peningkatan yang melegakan bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi selalu datang menjenguk ibunya kapan pun ia memiliki waktu luang. Tak terkecuali hari ini. Yoongi menemukan ibunya sedang duduk merajut di ruang tamu, di sudut kanan ruangan, tempat kursi goyangnya berada. Ibunya -Tiffany- mengenakan baju terusan berwarna cokelat tua yang nampak kontras di kulitnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah gelap kini mulai kelabu, sementara kerutan di sudut matanya tidak dapat disembunyikan. Meski begitu, ibunya tetap terlihat cantik. Dengan ketenangan juga ketegaran yang terpatri dalam setiap helaan napasnya, Tiffany menjadi wanita paling cantik di mata Yoongi.

Tanpa kata Yoongi berlutut di depan ibunya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan ibunya, kemudian membiarkan detak jantung berlalu bersama waktu.

"Ibu merindukanmu," bisik Tiffany seraya menyentuh rambut hitam Yoongi yang terurai.

Yoongi menempelkan tangan ibunya ke pipinya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Apakah kau lapar? Ingin Ibu buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Tiffany.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala, masih tersenyum dengan ekpresi yang begitu bahagia. Yoongi tidak percaya Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk merasakan kasih sayang ibunya. Bagi Yoongi, ibunya adalah satu-satunya tempat berpulang.

Tempat ia beristirahat sejenak. Tempat ia memupuk harapan, juga menyemai semangat. Tak ada yang lebih baik selain memiliki ibunya dalam hidupnya.

Yoongi selalu menceritakan segala hal pada ibunya. Yoongi berusaha menjaga ceritanya tetap di jalur yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia bahagia, hingga menceritakan segelas susu yang amat digemarinya pun terasa penting. Meski tidak pernah mendapat respons hingga satu tahun lalu, namun Yoongi tidak pernah berhenti. Yoongi juga selalu menghindari topik mengenai ayahnya dan kakaknya, karena Yoongi yakin cerita mengenai mereka berdua tidak akan membantu ibunya untuk cepat sembuh.

"Di mana suamimu?" tanya Tiffany kemudian.

"Ia sedang pergi ke Los Angeles. Ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya," jawab Yoongi jujur.

Tiffany tahu mengenai pernikahan Yoongi, sama seperti orang-orang lainnya, meskipun ia tidak datang di hari pernikahan anaknya itu. Tiffany hanya tidak sanggup kembali ke kehidupan di mana terdapat Seunghyun dan Seokjin di dalamnya. Tiffany juga belum pernah bertemu dengan menantunya itu. Entah mengapa, Yoongi enggan untuk memperkenalkannya. Namun melihat keadaan putrinya yang kini lebih baik, Tiffany percaya pilihan putrinya tidaklah salah. Tiffany tidak peduli pada hal lainnya, selama menantunya itu bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan putrinya. Karena di atas segalanya, Tiffany hanya ingin Yoongi bahagia.

"Apa yang ingin Ibu lakukan denganku hari ini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Menyelesaikan rajutan ini," jawab Tiffany tanpa ragu.

Seketika Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yoongi tidak suka merajut. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Yoongi hanya akan menghancurkan karya ibunya. Namun jika ibunya ingin melakukan itu, apa yang bisa Yoongi lakukan?

Tiba-tiba Tiffany tertawa, lalu menyentuh sekilas bibir putrinya, "Ibu bercanda. Ibu tahu kau tidak suka merajut. Bagaimana jika kita membuat sup macaroni kesukaanmu?"

Yoongi langsung mengangguk setuju, membuat ibunya kembali tertawa. Sisa hari itu mereka lewati dengan berkutat di dapur. Lebih tepatnya Tiffany sibuk memasak, sementara Yoongi sibuk mencicipi segala hal. Canda tawa kerap terdengar, hingga malam tiba dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk pulang. Ibunya membutuhkan istirahat.

"Aku akan kembali minggu depan," ucap Yoongi sebelum masuk ke mobilnya.

Tanpa disangka ibunya menghampirinya, kemudian memeluknya erat. Selama sesaat Yoongi terhanyut, membiarkan dirinya kembali bermetamorfosa menjadi gadis kecil yang selalu membutuhkan pelukan ibunya sebelum pergi tidur.

"Ibu akan menunggumu. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras dan tidurlah yang cukup," balas Tiffany lembut.

Yoongi mengangguk, lalu mengurai pelukan. Ibunya masih belum melepaskannya, kini sibuk mengelus pipi Yoongi yang pucat karena tidak tersentuh make-up.

"Kau harus memberikan dirimu kesempatan untuk bahagia, Yoongi. Karena tidak ada yang lebih berharga bagi Ibu selain kebahagiaanmu," bisik Tiffany.

Yoongi kembali mengangguk. Setelah satu kecupan singkat di pipi ibunya, Yoongi masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan rumah sederhana bercat kuning itu.

.

.

.

Tak sampai dua jam kemudian, Yoongi sudah sampai di rumahnya di pusat kota. Yoongi mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari es, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Rumahnya terasa hampa. Tanpa Jimin yang biasanya selalu ada, rumahnya menjadi kosong. Yoongi benci sendirian, namun pengurus rumahnya hanya datang di pagi hari dan pulang di sore hari. Sedangkan Jimin baru kembali minggu depan. Apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan?

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di kepala Yoongi. Mungkin bukan ide yang bagus, namun Yoongi tidak bisa menghentikan dorongan yang disebabkan rasa penasarannya. Yoongi beranjak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kemudian berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Jimin. Yoongi sering melihat Jimin memasuki kamar ini di tengah malam, entah untuk apa. Karena itu Yoongi merasa penasaran.

Perlahan, dengan telapak tangan yang mulai terasa dingin, Yoongi menyentuh _handle_ pintu dan membukanya. Yoongi tahu pintu itu tidak terkunci-karena setiap malam Jimin selalu masuk ke dalamnya begitu saja lengkap dengan wajah kusut yang mengantuk. Yoongi pun melangkah masuk. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya sungguh diluar dugaan. Tanpa sadar Yoongi sudah membayangkan hal-hal aneh di dalamnya, namun ternyata hanya ada ruangan biasa. Ruangan itu dilapisi peredam suara, sebuah layar berukuran besar dengan berbagai alat di hadapannya, juga sebuah sofa yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

Yoongi melangkah menuju rak setinggi langit-langit yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat untuk menyimpan rekaman. Semuanya berjejer rapi berdasarkan jenisnya, lalu diurutkan berdasarkan waktu. Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, mengambil remote, kemudian menonton video terakhir yang diputar.

 _Video berlatarkan sebuah rumah yang penuh terisi senyum bahagia. Balon dan pita menghiasi seluruh penjuru rumah, hingga akhirnya kamera terfokus pada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kue juga lilin ulang tahun berangka duabelas di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, lalu berkata, "Cepat ke sini,_ _Jimin_ _! Ayo tiup lilinnya!"_

 _Kamera bergoyang sesaat, kemudian sosok_ _Jimin_ _yang terlihat kurus namun sangat tampan muncul. Mereka berdua berdebat selama sesaat, lalu perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh sang gadis_ _-yang setelah diteliti sangat mirip_ _Jimin_ _-_ _dan mereka berdua meniup lilin bersamaan. Begitu lilin padam,_ _Jimin_ _segera meraup kue ulang tahun cantik di hadapannya dan memolesnya di wajah saudari kembarnya. Sontak teriakan menggema, disusul ledak tawa_ _Jimin_ _, dan aksi melempar kue tak terelakkan. Video berakhir dengan senyum bahagia_ _Jimin_ _dan saudari kembarnya yang berada dalam pelukan erat kedua orangtuanya._

Dengan gerak perlahan, Yoongi menyusuri tumpukan alat perekam yang berada di meja. Tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah tempat CD bertuliskan **"Moms Birthday July 2013"**. Yoongi memasang CD itu, kemudian kembali ke sofa.

 _Video dibuka dengan tampilan sebuah karangan bunga mawar merah. Kamera beralih menyorot sebuah dapur yang penuh berisi barang pecah- belah bernuansa putih, juga dinding yang dipenuhi foto, memberikan kesan_ _rumah_ _yang sangat pekat. Sebuah meja makan unik dengan enam kursi_ _-yang warnanya berbeda-beda-_ _menjadi titik sentral ruangan. Di meja itu terdapat berbagai macam hidangan, termasuk tumpukan donat berbentuk piramida dengan satu lilin di atasnya._

 _"_ _Jimin_ _, berhenti bermain dengan benda itu. Datang ke sini dan bantu aku," ucap seorang pria paruh baya dari meja dapur yang terletak tepat di belakang meja makan._

 _Kamera diletakkan, lalu digeser beberapa kali hingga menyorot langsung ke meja makan. Tak lama tubuh tinggi tegap_ _Jimin_ _terlihat berjalan menuju pria yang memanggilnya itu._

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ayah? Semua sudah sempurna. Kau telah menyelesaikannya dengan hebat," ucap_ _Jimin_ _._

 _"Kau mengatakan itu agar aku tidak menyuruhmu memotong sayuran, bukan? Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Jika saja_ _Taehyung_ _yang berada di sini, aku yakin ia tidak akan menunggu dipanggil untuk membantuku," balas ayah_ _Jimin_ _._

 _Terdengar suara-suara, membuat_ _Jimin_ _dan ayahnya bertatapan, lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat. Semua selesai bersamaan dengan datangnya tiga orang ke dalam dapur; gadis pirang yang serupa dengan_ _Jimin_ _, seorang pria berambut cokelat, juga seorang wanita bergaun hijau yang memakai penutup mata._

 _Mereka semua berdiri mengelilingi meja makan, lalu wanita bergaun hijau itu_ _-yang_ _Yoongi_ _tebak adalah ibu_ _Jimin_ _-_ _melepas penutup matanya dan terkesiap. Tepuk tangan terdengar, diiringi sorak bahagia. Setelah itu mereka duduk dan dimulailah makan malam sekaligus perayaan ulang tahun itu._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Ibu. Aku menyayangimu," ucap saudari kembar_ _Jimin_ _._

 _"Aku berdoa untuk kesehatanmu juga kebahagiaanmu, Ibu," timpal pria berambut cokelat._

 _"Terima kasih,_ _Jungkook_ _,_ _Taehyung_ _." Ibu_ _Jimin_ _membalas dengan senyum gembira._

 _Ayah_ _Jimin_ _menyentuh tangan istrinya, lalu mengecupnya sebelum berkata, "Selamat ulang tahu_ _n_ _,_ _Cintaku. Kau adalah hidupku. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu," sahut ibu_ _Jimin_ _seketika. Nyaris seperti gerak refleks._

 _Jungkook_ _menatap_ _Jimin_ _yang duduk di seberangnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Ibu?" tanyanya._

 _Jimin_ _, yang sedang sibuk mengunyah sandwich dalam gigitan besar, menyunggingkan seringai lebar sebelum menelan makanannya. Alhasil makanannya masuk ke jalur yang salah dan_ _Jimin_ _tersedak. Ibu_ _Jimin_ _langsung menyodorkan segelas air, sementara_ _Jungkook_ _dan_ _Taehyung_ _terbahak._

 _"Sudah kukatakan padamu,_ _Jungkook_ _. Jangan ajak kakakmu ini bicara ketika ia sedang makan. Kau bisa membunuhnya," ucap ayah_ _Jimin_ _sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Jungkook_ _tetap terbahak, membuat wajah_ _Jimin_ _semakin tertekuk._ _Jimin_ _berdeham, lalu menatap ibunya dan menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Seakan lupa bahwa ia baru saja tersedak dengan hebatnya._

 _"Ibu, terima kasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Terima kasih sudah memberiku seorang adik, yang meskipun selalu menyebalkan, namun sangat kusayangi. Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku untuk memiliki satu saudara tambahan, yang kini dapat kupercaya untuk menjaga adikku. Terima kasih sudah mencintai Ayah dengan segala kemalasannya untuk membersihkan rumah. Dan yang paling utama, terima kasih karena telah lahir ke dunia ini juga bertahan hingga detik ini._

 _Meskipun kami sering merepotkanmu juga membuatmu khawatir, kau tahu kami mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini. Jadi, terima kasih, Ibu," ucap_ _Jimin_ _._

 _Mendengar itu, tangis ibu_ _Jimin_ _pecah tak terbendung. Ia beringsut memeluk_ _Jimin_ _yang berada di sisinya, membiarkan air mata bahagianya mengalir. Ayah_ _Jimin_ _memeluk dari sisi lain, disusul_ _Jungkook_ _dan_ _Taehyung_ _. Keharuan itu terpecahkan suara nyaring yang dengan cepat dikenali sebagai tanda seseorang telah membuang angin. Sontak pelukan itu bubar, digantikan dengan wajah penuh selidik yang setengah tertutup tangan yang menjepit hidung._

 _"Astaga, siapa orang bodoh yang buang angin dengan bau seperti ini?" desis_ _Jungkook_ _._

 _"Tanyakan pada kakakmu,_ _Kook-ie_ _. Karena aku tahu hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang tidak bisa menutup lubang pembuangan anginnya," sahut_ _Taehyung_ _geli._

 _"_ _Jimin_ _, aku akan membunuhmu!" jerit_ _Jungkook_ _seraya melayangkan kepalan tangan mungilnya pada baru kekar_ _Jimin_ _._

 _Jimin_ _tertawa, lalu mengecup pipi ibunya dan berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, Ibu."_

 _Setelah itu_ _Jimin_ _bangkit berdiri dan berlari menghindari serbuan_ _Jungkook_ _. Video ditutup dengan gelak tawa orangtua_ _Jimin_ _juga_ _Taehyung_ _, berlatarkan jeritan_ _Jungkook_ _juga seruan_ _Jimin_ _._

Yoongi tertegun. Bahkan lama setelahnya, Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Tubuhnya masih membeku, sementara berbagai perasaan membanjirinya. Yoongi menatap layar yang kini berubah hitam sempurna dengan tatapan kosong. Benaknya sibuk berpacu, namun tubuhnya masih menolak untuk bergerak.

Malam itu, diiringi dengan matanya yang tak ingin menutup, Yoongi menyaksikan segala kebahagiaan keluarga sempurna Jimin dalam bisu. Yoongi terus memutar rekaman-rekaman itu satu persatu. Kembali menyaksikan hal menakjubkan yang selalu diimpikannya; sebuah keluarga harmonis yang penuh cinta. Kini Yoongi mengerti, hidup selalu memberikan luka pada setiap orang. Hanya jenisnya saja yang berbeda, namun kadarnya sama.

Ketika akhirnya pagi menjelang, Yoongi melangkah keluar kamar dengan satu keputusan yang ia harap mampu mengubah sesuatu. Mungkin tidak besar, namun Yoongi berharap hal yang akan dilakukannya ini dapat memperbaiki kesempurnaan hidup Jimin yang telah terenggut tanpa sisa.

.

.

.

 _Satu minggu kemudian_

.

.

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusut juga mulut menguap lebar. Kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga dengan cepat, kemudian berbelok menuju dapur. Langkah Jimin terhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika melihat seseorang telah berada di dapur dan sedang sibuk meletakkan dua mangkuk di samping kotak sereal.

Yoongi.

Tubuh mungilnya masih terbalut piyama panjang berwarna putih. Membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis kecil. Rambut gelapnya digelung tinggi ke atas, membuat anak-anak rambutnya mencuat tak tentu arah. Tangannya sibuk sementara wajahnya berkerut serius. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengejutkan bagi Jimin, yang sudah terbiasa sendirian selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Jimin tetap berdiri diam dengan mata lekat pada Yoongi. Ini hanya perasaannya atau Yoongi memang terlihat semakin cantik? Ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Jimin tidak tahu apa, namun melihat Yoongi yang nampak tak memiliki beban di hadapannya membuat Jimin ingin melarikan jarinya di wajah cantik itu. Menyentuh pipinya yang terlihat pucat, lalu membelai bibirnya yang ranum.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menoleh, membuat Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya yang semakin tak terarah.

"Oh. Kau sudah bangun. Aku tidak tahu sereal apa yang kau sukai, jadi untuk hari ini aku memilih sereal kesukaanku," ucap Yoongi seraya menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuknya yang sudah terisi sereal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin bingung.

Yoongi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap Jimin dengan tak kalah bingung.

"Menyiapkan sarapan," jawab Yoongi polos.

"Untukku?" tanya Jimin lagi. Kini nada tidak percaya mewarnai suaranya. Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku ingin menepati janjiku. Karena aku sibuk bekerja di hari biasa dan selalu pergi menjenguk ibuku di hari libur, maka satu-satunya cara untuk berteman denganmu adalah melalui sarapan pagi. Kau keberatan?" balas Yoongi.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," sahut Jimin. Tanpa ragu, ia duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan sereal bercampur susu miliknya.

Sarapan itu bukan sarapan terbaik yang pernah Jimin rasakan, namun sarapan itu adalah sarapan terbaik yang pernah Jimin miliki sepanjang hidupnya.

Setelah satu mangkuk tambahan, akhirnya Jimin menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia menatap Yoongi yang masih berkutat di mangkuk pertama, lalu tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi. Jantungnya berdesir demi melihat senyum Jimin yang terlihat begitu kekanakan, hingga memunculkan satu lesung di pipi kirinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Jimin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Selain mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta besok malam? Tidak ada," jawab Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk. Ia sudah memperkirakannya. Besok malam akan diselenggarakan pesta resmi untuk perayaan Yoongi sebagai CEO yang baru. Pesta itu kurang-lebih diisi dengan acara berbasa-basi juga jamuan makan malam.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Bersiaplah," ucap Jimin seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Ke mana?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan satu kedipan singkat.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap arus sungai di hadapannya dengan pikiran sibuk mengutuki kebodohannya yang tidak cepat menyadari maksud dari ajakan Jimin. Seharusnya Yoongi sudah bisa menebak -apalagi dengan bergabungnya Junmyeon dan Jennie- bahwa acara pergi mereka ini tidak akan berakhir di tempat biasa seperti mall atau restoran. Karena kini, mereka berada di Inje-gun, Gangwondo, untuk rafting.

Memikirkan satu kata itu saja sudah membuat Yoongi merinding. Ia bukan salah satu penikmat olahraga ekstrem, apalagi yang memiliki risiko besar seperti rafting. Apa yang sebenarnya Yoongi pikirkan hingga ia bisa diseret tanpa perlawanan ke tempat ini?

"Ayolah, ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya, Yoongi. Aku bahkan sudah memilihkan tempat paling aman untuk pemula sepertimu. Semua akan baik- baik saja. Sungai ini bahkan tidak terlalu besar," ucap Junmyeon -entah untuk keberapa kalinya- karena Yoongi tak juga bersedia naik ke perahu meski sudah mengenakan pelampung sejak limabelas menit yang lalu.

Yoongi tetap diam. Tak bergeser sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

" Yoongi, kau harus mencobanya. Yang dikatakan Junmyeon benar," timpal Jennie bersemangat. Gadis itu memang pecandu kegiatan ekstrem seperti Junmyeon. Jangan tertipu penampilannya yang feminim dan lembut.

"Kalian bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menunggu di sini," balas Yoongi akhirnya.

Mereka semua menatap Yoongi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Tahu bahwa keputusan Yoongi itu sudah final dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengubahnya. Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan imin. Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupnya.

Jimin berdiri di hadapan Yoongi, lalu memakaikan helm keselamatan di kepalanya. Yoongi melayangkan tatapan protes, namun Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Jimin memeriksa seluruh peralatan keselamatan yang menempel di tubuh Yoongi, lalu mendesah puas.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," bisik Yoongi tegas.

"Ya, kau akan melakukannya. Kau sudah bersedia untuk menjadi temanku dan semua temanku selalu melakukan ini bersamaku," balas Jimin tak mau kalah.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, membuat Jimin mengharapkan balasan yang tak kalah sengit, namun Yoongi mengejutkannya dengan sebuah pengakuan lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang," ucap Yoongi.

Butuh segala kendali dalam diri Jimin untuk tidak menunduk dan menyambar bibir Yoongi yang kini bergetar. Astaga, Jimin benar-benar harus memenuhi kebutuhannya. Atau ia akan terus berpikir yang tidak-tidak di sekitar gadis itu.

Jimin menyentuh kedua bahu Yoongi, lalu berkata, "Aku akan menjagamu. Kau percaya padaku?"

Yoongi mengerjap, tenggelam dalam tatapan Jimin yang tak memiliki keraguan sedikit pun. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, Yoongi sungguh percaya Jimin akan menjaganya. Jimin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka. Kepercayaan itu memang absurd, mengingat waktu singkat yang mengikat mereka bersama, namun Yoongi tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk memercayai Jimin.

Perlahan Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Jimin membimbingnya menuju perahu, yang disambut sorak-sorai para sepupunya. Beberapa menit kemudian persiapan telah selesai dan mereka siap mengikuti arus sungai.

Menit-menit awal dihabiskan Yoongi untuk menormalkan pernapasannya. Ia tidak ingin jatuh pingsan. Sementara para sepupunya berteriak senang dan perahu mereka bergejolak mengikuti gerak air. Tiba- tiba sebuah tangan besar menangkup tangan Yoongi yang terkepal. Yoongi membuka matanya dan melihat Jimin tersenyum menyemangatinya. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar resah -juga rasa gugupnya karena takut- Yoongi mulai menyatu dengan adrenalinnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga pergerakan perahu tak lagi membuat Yoongi takut. Yoongi mulai menikmatinya.

Hari itu, di bawah sinar matahari yang menyelimuti seruan riang mereka, Yoongi membiarkan dirinya tertawa lepas. Yoongi membiarkan dirinya kembali merasakan satu rasa yang telah lama diabaikannya; kebahagiaan.

Min Yoongi bahagia.

.

.

.

 _Ballroom_ hotel berbintang lima itu dipenuhi para tamu undangan dengan pakaian rancangan para desainer terbaik negeri. Perhiasan, tas bermerek, juga marga menjadi pembicaraan hangat seiring berjalannya waktu. Jamuan makan malam baru saja selesai dan kini mereka semua berbaur dengan gelas-gelas cantik berisi wine di tangan.

Seokjin, dengan gaun hitam panjang yang memperlihatkan bahunya, berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan mata tertuju pada adik kecilnya. Ya, benar, pada Min Yoongi yang kini tengah tertawa dalam rengkuhan lengan kokoh suaminya.

Malam ini adalah pesta perayaan untuk Yoongi sebagai CEO yang baru, menggantikan Min Seunghyun, setelah mengalahkan Kim Seokjin dalam prosesnya. Yoongi berdiri dalam balutan gaun putih gading juga rambut tergerai indah. Senyum bahagia tersungging manis di bibir merah mudanya, tanpa kesan palsu sedikit pun. Diselingi dengan tawa lembut karena bisikan suaminya, yang senantiasa berdiri di sisinya juga menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, tak akan ada satu pun orang yang membantah bahwa Min Yoongi kini sedang mendekap kesempurnaan.

Memiliki jabatan, otak cemerlang, wajah yang tak mudah terlupakan, kerjasama yang menjanjikan dengan para koleganya, juga suami yang begitu diidamkan oleh seluruh wanita di penjuru bumi. Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi tidak sempurna? Yoongi mungkin hampir mati bahagia karena seluruh kesempurnaannya itu. Jenis kesempurnaan yang tidak pernah dimiliki Seokjin.

Hidup di jalanan kota _Seattle_ sejak waktu yang bisa diingatnya, kemudian dikirim dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain demi sepiring makanan juga sebuah tempat untuk beristirahat, kata sempurna tak kan pernah ada di dalam hidup Seokjin. Bahagia bahkan tak pernah menjadi satu kata yang hinggap di kepalanya. Karena hidup Seokjin sungguh menyedihkan dan penuh siksaan. Berbeda dengan hidup adik kecilnya yang begitu bahagia dan penuh ketenangan.

Kini, saat Seokjin memandangi adiknya yang sedang berbincang penuh semangat dengan para sepupunya, rasa iri itu terus berkembang hingga menyesakkannya. Rasa iri yang sudah menemaninya seumur hidup. Iri karena bukan dirinya yang berada di posisi Yoongi. Iri karena bukan dirinya yang memiliki keluarga utuh. Juga iri karena setelah seluruh penderitaannya pun, hidup Yoongi masih selalu lebih baik darinya. Seakan kebahagiaan selalu memihak Yoongi dan tidak sudi menyentuh Seokjin sedikit pun.

Karena itu, Seokjin kembali meneguhkan hatinya. Jika hidup memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Yoongi, maka Sekjin akan mengambilnya. Dengan cara apa pun.

Sekali pun harus mengorbankan hatinya.

* * *

 **8\. Duka**

 **.**

 **.**

Fajar belum juga menyingsing. Sesosok tubuh berdiri di depan rumah sederhana bercat kuning dengan pandangan sedingin es. Keindahan bunga beraneka warna yang menghiasi halaman pun hanya membuatnya semakin muak. Kebencian begitu pekat menyelimuti hatinya, hingga keputusan _ekstrem_ yang dibuatnya tak terasa berat. Eksekusi yang dilakukannya pun hampir terasa seperti tugas, bukan beban.

Tak ada satu pun orang di sekitarnya. Menambah sepi menjadi mencekam, memaksanya untuk merealisasikan keputusannya dengan cepat. Menit demi menit kembali berlalu dalam bisu, hingga percikan merah mulai merambat dan menciptakan warna di kegelapan sang langit.

Sosok itu kemudian berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan kobaran api jauh di belakangnya. Tanpa menoleh satu kali pun.

Dan hari itu, pagi disambut oleh goresan warna merah yang menodai keindahan sebuah awal baru. Warna merah yang merenggut paksa sebuah hidup, dan meninggalkan duka tak tertanggungkan bersama dengan asapnya yang menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dengan tangan memegang ponsel, kemudian mengikuti aroma masakan yang berasal dari dapur. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya begitu pemandangan Jimin yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran memenuhi penglihatannya.

Jimin memotong dengan keluwesan yang hanya mungkin dimiliki oleh seseorang yang terbiasa menghabiskan waktunya di dapur.

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya, tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin yang kini sibuk memasukkan sayuran ke dalam panci. Samar-samar sebuah lagu mengalun mengisi keheningan. Lagu **Mirrors** dari **Justin Timberlake**. Suara Jimin yang bergumam seakan mengikuti nada lagu itu, membuat Yoongi semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Hanya ingin terus memandang Jimin yang terlihat tak memiliki beban di hadapannya.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana mengagumiku sepanjang hari?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, lalu membuka lemari es dan menuangkan susu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

"Bekerja," jawab Yoongi singkat.

Lagu berganti menjadi **Come Home** dari **One Republic** **feat. Sara Bareilles**. Sontak Jimin meraih ponselnya dan mengganti lagunya. Berikutnya **So Sick** dari **Ne-Yo** terdengar.

"Apa yang salah dengan lagu itu? Aku menyukainya," protes Yoongi.

"Aku tidak," balas Jimin.

"Lalu mengapa kau memilikinya di ponselmu?" cecar Yoongi.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya. Mereka terselimuti keheningan hingga lagu berikutnya terdengar. **Payphone** dari **Maroon 5**. Tanpa sadar Yoongi dan Jimin mulai menyanyikan bagian pertama lagu itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan senyum mengembang, sementara kata demi kata mengalir dalam alunan nada dari bibir mereka.

Memasuki bagian rap, Yoongi mengunci mulutnya. Namun Jimin mengejutkan Yoongi dengan melakukan hal sebaliknya. Yoongi terpana. Jimin yang teralihkan konsentrasinya, tersedak di saat-saat terakhir dan mengundang tawa geli dari Yoongi. Tawa itu menghangatkan pagi mereka.

"Kau hebat. Bakatmu sebagai badut penghibur sama sekali tidak diragukan," ejek Yoongi.

"Senang membuatmu bahagia, Yang Mulia," balas Jimin datar.

Yoongi kembali tertawa, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin lagu **Maroon 5** lagi. Apakah kau memiliki Sunday Morning?"

Jimin meraih ponselnya dan memilih **Lucky Strike**. Membuat Yoongi kembali tertawa, terlebih ketika Jimin mulai bernyanyi dengan _pitch_ berantakan yang akan membuat guru vokal di mana pun murka.

Yoongi baru meminum susunya, ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Tanpa melihat pemanggilnya, Yoongi menekan tombol jawab. Seluruh napas di tubuh Yoongi terasa meninggalkannya demi mendengar berita yang disampaikan orang dari seberang sambungan. Yoongi tidak bisa menahan gelas yang berada di tangannya, hingga detik berikutnya suara nyaring terdengar dan serpihan kaca berserakan di lantainya. Otaknya menolak untuk memproses satu kenyataan yang terasa begitu mustahil baginya.

Ibunya meninggal.

.

.

.

Jimin berdiri menghadap upacara pemakaman yang baru saja selesai. Gadis yang bersandar padanya tetap diam. Tak bersuara, juga tak menangis. Tak ada ekspresi apa pun di wajah pucatnya selain kekosongan. Seolah gadis itu menolak kenyataan di hadapannya.

Jimin sangat mengerti perasaan itu. Amat mengerti. Karenanya, Jimin juga diam dan hanya memeluk gadis itu lebih erat. Berharap gadis itu dapat menemukan ketenangan untuk merelakan, juga memaafkan.

Orang-orang mulai berbalik meninggalkan pemakaman. Secara bergantian, mereka mengucapkan turut berduka cita pada Yoongi. Yang mengejutkan Jimin, Yoongi dapat membalasnya dengan satu kalimat singkat.

"Terima kasih."

Terus seperti itu. Berulang kali tanpa henti. Ekspresi Yoongi masih tidak terbaca, namun nada datar yang digunakan Yoongi setiap kali berterima kasih mengusik Jimin. Meski tak menunjukkan apa pun, Jimin tahu betapa dalam duka yang dirasakan Yoongi. Karena itu, Jimin tak mengerti. Bagaimana Yoongi sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak dimaknainya itu?

Jimin memutuskan untuk menghentikan siksaan Yoongi. Jimin tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu terus mengucapkan kata sialan yang bahkan hingga saat ini masih tidak sanggup Jimin ucapkan. Jimin membawa Yoongi ke mobilnya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke rumah mereka. Jimin hanya bisa berharap Yoongi akan menunjukkan kesedihannya dan segera melalui fase menyakitkan itu.

Namun harapan Jimin tinggal harapan. Ketika hari berubah menjadi minggu dan Yoongi tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, kecemasan Jimin semakin meningkat. Kini, mereka tidak pernah sarapan bersama. Jimin bahkan jarang melihat Yoongi berada di rumah. Yoongi semakin dingin, menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja, dan tidak pernah menangis. Satu kali pun.

Jimin tidak bisa membiarkannya. Jimin harus melakukan sesuatu. Dengan tekad itu, Jimin beranjak menuju kamar Yoongi.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan menyentak lamunan Yoongi. Pikirannya masih sibuk berkelana pada keganjilan yang terus mengusiknya. Keganjilan yang disebabkan kematian ibunya karena kebakaran yang melalap habis rumah sederhana bercat kuning itu.

Alih-alih membuka pintu kamarnya, Yoongi justru meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Namjoon. Setelah nada sambung ke empat, Namjoon menerima panggilannya dengan suara cemas menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yoongi berbohong. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi menurunkan ponselnya, lalu mematikannya. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dengan meminta Namjoon melakukan itu, hanya saja Yoongi yakin ia akan menemukan sesuatu. Yoongi akan menemukan jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka. Yoongi mengerjap ketika Jimin melangkah menghampirinya dengan langkah panjang, lalu menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju ruang keluarga di lantai satu. Sebuah alunan nada mengisi keheningan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi begitu Jimin berbalik menatapnya dan kini mereka berdua berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga.

"Berdansalah denganku," pinta Jimin.

"Apa?" balas Yoongi tak mengerti.

Suara **Pink** yang menyanyikan **The Great Escape** terdengar. Yoongi membeku sejenak, lalu berbalik pergi. Namun Jimin menahannya dalam pelukan erat, membuat Yoongi memberontak seketika. Segala upaya Yoongi berhasil dipatahkan Jimin -yang dengan mudah selalu menang karena ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari Yoongi - dan akhirnya Yoongi menyerah.

"Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam jika kau tidak mau berdansa denganku," ancam Jimin.

Yoongi menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk. Yoongi tidak mencoba memahami ide konyol yang Jimin lontarkan itu; Yoongi hanya ingin segera menyelesaikannya.

Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya, mulai bergerak pelan mengikuti irama, sementara kedua matanya lekat menatap Yoongi. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi melihat seluruh kecemasannya. Mereka tetap saling menatap, hingga selaput bening mulai menyelimuti mata gelap milik Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yoongi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan melewatinya," bisik Jimin.

Mendengar itu, Yoongi tak bisa menahan air matanya. Satu tetes yang mengalir seolah menjadi kunci pembuka bagi tetes lainnya. Yoongi menyerah melawan dukanya. Terlebih melihat kecemasan juga kelembutan yang diberikan Jimin untuknya. Yoongi berhenti berusaha membohongi dirinya.

Karena sesungguhnya Yoongi tidak baik-baik saja. Yoongi amat berduka. Duka itu menyayatkan luka panjang dan mengerikan di hatinya. Tak memberikan Yoongi sedikit pun celah untuk mengelak. Ke mana pun Yoongi pergi, rasa sakit itu menyergapnya. Rasa sakit yang begitu dikenalnya dulu, ketika keluarganya hancur tanpa ia mampu melakukan apa pun. Dan kini, rasa sakit itu kembali, dengan sebuah pernyataan tak terbantahkan bahwa keluarga Yoongi tak kan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula. Yoongi telah kehilangan ibunya.

Yoongi larut dalam tangisnya, hingga ia menyadari pelukan erat yang melingkupinya. Juga bisikan menenangkan yang tak lelah berusaha menjangkaunya di tempat tergelap di mana Yoongi berada saat ini. Detak jantung yang mengiringi isak tangis Yoongi memberi sebuah janji bahwa segalanya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja. Yoongi tidak sendirian.

Kemudian Yoongi menyadarinya; seseorang berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Berusaha melakukan sesuatu agar duka Yoongi menjadi tertanggungkan. Dan dengan pemikiran itu, Min Yoongi menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis di pelukan Park Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi menutup telepon dengan helaan napas berat. Pembicaraannya dengan Seulgi –Kang Seulgi, cucu dari Lee Sooman- sungguh membuatnya frustrasi. Yoongi pikir, setelah Lee Sooman setuju, segalanya akan lebih mudah. Proyeknya akan berjalan lancar. Namun Yoongi justru harus berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja lulus kuliah, sangat gemar mengatur, dan meminta banyak perubahan dalam rancangannya.

Telepon Yoongi kembali berdering, Yoongi mengangkatnya dan terdengar suara Jennie yang memberitahu bahwa Yoongi memiliki tamu. Yoongi mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk. Tak lama kemudian pintu kantornya terbuka dan seorang pria berambut pirang menyapa Yoongi dengan senyum hangat.

Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang," jawab Jimin ringan. Seakan hal itu adalah rutinitas yang sudah mereka lakukan bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tidak makan siang di luar dan aku sudah memesan makanan," balas Yoongi.

Jimin mengabaikan balasan Yoongi. Pria itu justru sibuk meneliti setiap sudut kantor Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi kehilangan konsentrasinya. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi mendesain ulang rancangan proyek pentingnya jika seorang pria tampan berkeliaran bebas di hadapannya? Dan kini, pria tampan itu sedang sibuk membaca majalah di sofa dengan bibir bersenandung.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa mengajak Jennie. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

"Tentu, kita bisa mengajak Jennie. Aku tidak keberatan," sahut Jimin.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku tidak ingin pergi," balas Yoongi.

Jimin mendongak menatap Yoongi, namun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Membuat Yoongi menghela napas, menyadari arti tatapan itu. Jimin masih mengkhawatirkannya. Tentu saja, setelah semalam penuh menangis hingga matanya membengkak, Yoongi pantas dikhawatirkan. Namun pada kenyataannya, Yoongi sudah merasa lebih baik. Sebaik yang bisa dirasakannya di situasi seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin," ucap Yoongi lembut.

Tatapan Jimin tetap tertuju pada Yoongi, sementara kakinya melangkah mendekat. Jimin berhenti di samping kursi Yoongi, lalu ia memutarnya hingga mereka berhadapan tanpa penghalang. Jimin meletakkan tangannya masing-masing di lengan kursi Yoongi, mengurung gadis itu hingga mau tak mau menatapnya.

Suasana di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi sunyi. Benar-benar sepi. Membuat kehadiran satu sama lain begitu terasa. Seakan hanya ada mereka berdua. Jimin berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya yang berserakan karena begitu terpesona pada Yoongi. Demi Tuhan, gadis itu sedang bersedih. Tidak seharusnya Jimin berpikiran seperti itu.

Jimin menghela napas pelan. "Aku tahu. Namun aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku lapar, Yoongi," balas Jimin dengan nada merajuk.

Yoongi mengerjap. Setelah tersihir dengan intensitas tatapan Jimin, Yoongi berusaha mengembalikan benaknya ke jalur yang tepat. Akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Jimin. Karena Yoongi yakin pria itu akan terus mengganggu hingga mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan berhenti menggangguku setelah kita makan siang," pinta Yoongi. Jimin mengulas senyum kekanakannya, lalu mengangguk patuh.

Namun hingga satu minggu kemudian, Jimin masih terus melakukan ritual makan siang bersama Yoongi itu. Jimin tidak lelah mendatangi Yoongi meski gadis itu tidak pernah menyambutnya dengan ramah. Ketika satu minggu kembali berlalu, usaha Jimin itu membuahkan hasil. Yoongi berhenti protes dan mulai menerima setiap ajakannya dengan tangan terbuka. Mungkin hal itu bukan sebuah kemajuan besar, namun bagi Jimin sangat berharga.

Seperti siang ini, Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan berjalan melewati Jennie yang memberinya senyum penuh arti. Jimin tahu apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang mengenai rutinitasnya ini dan Jimin yakin hal itu memberi efek yang sangat bagus untuk sandiwara pernikahan bahagianya. Kini, tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa meragukan pernikahan sandiwara mereka.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki kegiatan lain?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menunduk menatap gadis yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan tangannya, lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Setelah pelajaran menyetir dengan Junmyeon selesai bulan lalu, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kegiatan lain."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau harus repot-repot melakukan itu. Kau bisa menyewa sopir pribadi," balas Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan langkah tanpa suara lagi. Siang ini Yoongi menolak makan ke luar kantor, sehingga pilihannya jatuh pada _coffee shop_ yang terletak di _lobby_.

Yoongi tidak begitu suka makan di tempat itu, karena seluruh karyawannya terus menatap dengan senyum tersembunyi, namun Yoongi tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Revisi rancangannya belum selesai, sementara ia harus meeting dengan Seulgi sore nanti.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Setelah dua minggu memaksaku untuk sarapan dan makan siang bersamamu, baru kali ini kau berpikir untuk menanyakan itu?" balas Yoongi tak percaya.

"Pertama, aku tidak memaksamu. Sarapan ada di jadwal kita sejak kau bersedia menjadi temanku dan makan siang ini tak berbeda jauh dengan itu. Kedua, setidaknya aku masih memiliki inisiatif untuk bertanya, tidak seperti seseorang yang kukenal," jawab Jimin tegas.

Yoongi memutar matanya. Ia sudah biasa kalah dalam perdebatan mereka.

"Aku suka makan _Jjampong_ ," jawab Yoongi akhirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti.

Yoongi kembali mengulang jawabannya dengan pemecahan setiap suku kata. Ketika melihat Jimin masih juga tak mengerti, Yoongi tertawa. Yoongi melupakan fakta bahwa pria menawan di hadapannya ini adalah orang Korea yang selama ini hidup di _Los Angeles_. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tahu tentang _Jjampong_?

Yoongi mulai menjelaskan _Jjampong_ yang begitu disukainya. Yoongi terlihat begitu senang dengan fakta bahwa akhirnya, ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui atau dikuasai oleh Jimin.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan Jimin yang melembut. Yoongi terus berceloteh, sementara Jimin tetap menatap gadisnya dengan lekat. Jimin merasa bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktu di dunia hanya untuk melihat Yoongi menjelaskan hal yang disukainya itu. Jimin tidak bisa pergi dari jerat pesona gadisnya.

Pikiran itu menghantam Jimin begitu telak. Gadisnya. Tanpa sadar, Jimin sudah mematerai Yoongi dengan sebutan itu di pikirannya. Gadisnya. Miliknya.

Ternyata bukan hanya orang-orang saja yang tidak bisa meragukan sandiwara mereka ini. Karena kini, Jimin menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak sanggup meragukan sandiwaranya.

Jimin merasa sandiwara itu bukan lagi sebuah sandiwara.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun lagi di tengah malam. Bukan karena mimpi buruknya -meski Jimin masih memilikinya- namun mimpi buruk gadis yang tidur di seberang kamarnya. Jerit tengah malam Yoongi dimulai tepat setelah ibunya meninggal dunia dan Jimin memahami itu. Karenanya, Jimin tidak mencoba mengusik. Biarlah Yoongi menemukan cara untuk berdamai dengan mimpi buruk itu, karena Jimin sendiri masih belum bisa melawan mimpi buruknya.

Namun Jimin khawatir. Satu bulan telah berlalu dan meskipun Yoongi terlihat semakin baik, mimpi buruk itu tetap tidak pergi. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu kembali; perasaan tak terima dengan pemikiran bahwa Yoongi menderita.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju kamar Yoongi. Jimin mengetuk pintu, namun Yoongi tidak merespons. Lalu kembali terdengar jeritan. Tanpa berpikir panjang Jimin membuka pintu kamar Yoongi -yang untungnya tidak terkunci- dan meraih Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

" Yoongi, bangun. Kau baik-baik saja. Itu hanya mimpi," bisik Jimin menenangkan.

Yoongi tersedu seraya mencengkram lengan Jimin, masih terperangkap dalam mimpi buruknya. Ketika akhirnya Yoongi berhasil menghentikan tangisnya, Jimin mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi tanpa daya menatap ke dalam mata biru-kehijauan milik Jimin yang sarat akan pengertian dan Yoongi tenggelam di dalamnya.

Jimin membaringkan Yoongi kembali, menyelimutinya, lalu berbalik pergi. Namun Yoongi menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi," ucap Yoongi lirih.

Jimin terdiam sesaat. Kemudian Jimin menarik Yoongi berdiri bersamanya dan melangkah keluar kamar Yoongi menuju kamar menontonnya. Jimin bisa merasakan keraguan Yoongi, karena itu Jimin memberikan senyumnya yang paling menenangkan.

"Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di sini ketika tidak bisa tidur. Biasanya aku menonton video rekaman berisi keluargaku. Namun khusus untuk kali ini, aku akan membiarkanmu memilih sebuah film. Kau ingin menonton film apa?" ucap Jimin. Tangannya sibuk menelusuri kepingan CD yang memenuhi rak setinggi langit-langit di sudut ruangan.

"Kau memilikinya. Kau bermimpi buruk juga," gumam Yoongi setelah duduk di sofa.

Jimin menoleh, lalu mengangguk. "Kita benar-benar teman yang cocok, bukan?" balas Jimin ringan.

Mau tak mau Yoongi tersenyum dan sisa malam itu dilewatkan mereka dengan ditemani sebuah film animasi untuk anak-anak. Tak sekalipun mereka membahas mengenai mimpi buruk mereka. Seakan mereka sudah mencapai kata sepakat untuk mengubur topik itu.

Ketika matahari mulai memberikan sinarnya, Yoongi sudah kembali lelap dalam tidur dengan lengan Jimin sebagai sandarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Karena ada yang bilang chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek, so aku jadiin 2 bab dalam 1 chapter dari sekarang sampe kedepannya yaa~~

.

.

Makasih buat yang mau baca and ninggalin reviewnya~~

See you in next chap~


	9. Chapter 9-10

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9\. Bertahan**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu minggu depan," ucap Seulgi seraya bangkit berdiri.

Yoongi mengantar Seulgi hingga ke pintu. Belum sempat Yoongi membuka pintu kantornya, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jimin yang terlihat rupawan. Seperti biasa.

"Maaf mengganggu. Kupikir _meeting_ -nya sudah selesai," ujar Jimin dengan senyum tipis mengembang, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah. Kami memang sudah selesai," sahut Seulgi.

Jimin dan Seulgi sudah bertemu sebelumnya, ketika Jimin menjemput Yoongi satu minggu yang lalu. Tatapan Seulgi kala itu membuat Yoongi khawatir, karena tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, Seulgi tetap menatap kemesraan yang ditunjukan Jimin dengan datar.

Yoongi tahu seharusnya ia berusaha lebih keras agar sandiwaranya terlihat meyakinkan, namun sikap menyebalkan Jimin yang gemar sekali masuk ke kantornya tanpa mengetuk berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi.

"Apa kau melupakan buku panduan sopan santunmu? Seharusnya kau mengetuk sebelum membuka pintunya," omel Yoongi tanpa sadar.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah aslinya -gerakan khasnya ketika bertanya "kenapa"- dan Yoongi menghadiahinya sebuah cubitan di pinggang. Jimin berhasil menghindar, membuat Yoongi membelalakkan mata.

"Jangan harap kau akan mendapat serealku besok pagi. Aku tidak akan membaginya lagi denganmu," ancam Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa, lalu mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi hingga bibir merengutnya berubah menjadi senyuman. Yoongi semakin kesal, berusaha melepas cubitan Jimin, namun seperti biasa Yoongi gagal. Tawa Jimin semakin berderai, diikuti sebuah tawa kecil dari Seulgi.

"Akan kutunggu di tempat parkir. Sampai jumpa, Seulgi," ucap Jimin sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai."

Yoongi tersentak mendengar perkataan Seulgi itu. Yoongi mengerjap, lalu menatap Seulgi yang kini tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Jika suatu hari nanti aku menikah, aku juga ingin memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau miliki dengan suamimu. Kalian terlihat sangat bahagia," lanjut Seulgi.

Yoongi masih belum bisa merespons, hanya membalas senyum Seulgi. Entah dengan jenis senyum apa. Begitu Seulgi melangkah pergi, Yoongi menghela napas panjang.

Yoongi membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan Jennie. Sepupunya itu sibuk mengingatkan tentang makan malam keluarga Min minggu depan, tak menyadari keengganan Yoongi untuk menanggapi.

Yoongi menghampiri mobil Jimin, lalu masuk dan memulai protes yang sudah sering disuarakannya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku," ucap Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak bisa. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Lagipula aku memiliki kejutan untukmu," sahut Jimin.

Yoongi memutar matanya. Terakhir kali Jimin memberikan kejutan untuknya -satu minggu yang lalu- Yoongi berakhir dengan berat badan naik. Karena kejutan Jimin adalah makan di toko es krim terlengkap yang berada di pusat kota. Es krim adalah kelemahan Yoongi, maka dari itu tidak mengherankan Yoongi begitu kalap memakan segala macam es krim di sana hingga berat badannya langsung naik.

Yoongi diam. Menunggu dengan sabar. Mengumpulkan setiap petunjuk yang bisa didapatnya. Namun hingga satu jam kemudian, Yoongi belum bisa mengungkap kejutan yang diberikan Jimin. Karena pada kenyataannya, mereka masih berada di jalur bebas hambatan.

"Jimin, ke mana sebenarnya kita akan pergi? Apakah kita tersesat?" tanya Yoongi curiga.

"Kita tidak tersesat," jawab Jimin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kejutanku?"

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Inilah kejutanmu; menghabiskan waktu denganku di dalam mobil dan pergi mengelilingi jalan bebas hambatan."

"Apa?!" seru Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa. Mengabaikan Yoongi, Jimin menekan pemutar musik di mobilnya dan lagu **Counting Stars** dari **One Republic** terdengar. Jimin mulai bernyanyi, sama sekali tidak peduli pada tatapan kesal yang dilancarkan Yoongi.

Jimin terus bernyanyi dengan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu, hingga akhirnya Yoongi pun tertawa. Lagu berikutnya berputar, **Call Me Maybe** dari **Carly Rae Jepsen**.

"Aku tidak percaya kau memiliki lagu ini," ucap Yoongi di tengah tawanya.

Jimin ikut tertawa, lalu mereka mulai bernyanyi dengan gaya-gaya aneh. Mengundang semakin banyak tawa. Hingga satu jam kemudian, mobil yang dikemudikan Jimin itu masih terisi dengan tawa. Yoongi bahkan mulai kehilangan suaranya, namun gadis itu tidak berhenti bernyanyi.

Malam semakin larut dan gemuruh guntur mulai terdengar. Tidak mengherankan, mengingat bulan telah menyentuh bulan November.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk dan membawa mobilnya menuju rumah. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah dengan hujan yang mengguyur begitu derasnya.

Yoongi turun dari mobil, lalu melangkah secepat kaki membawanya. Namun sebelum Yoongi berhasil mencapai teras yang terlindung dari guyuran hujan, sebuah tangan menarik tangannya. Yoongi berbalik dan langsung bertatapan dengan senyum jahil Jimin.

Oh, tidak.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menarik tangannya kembali, namun pada akhirnya Jimin berhasil menariknya ke halaman. Yoongi terlibat pertempuran tangan dengan Jimin, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas rumput dan seluruh tubuh mereka basah kuyup.

"Park Jimin! Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu!" jerit Yoongi seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau akan terlihat semakin cantik ketika basah," balas Jimin menggoda.

Yoongi menjerit, kemudian mengejar Jimin untuk menyarangkan tinju atau apa pun di tubuh tegap pria itu. Sementara Jimin terus Yoongi Avera dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga tawa mereka mulai terdengar.

Tawa itu mengudara dengan kebebasan sang hati yang berbahagia, dalam dekap rintik hujan, bersama sebuah rasa yang perlahan namun pasti terselip di antara kebohongan. Menjelma menjadi realita tanpa bantahan.

.

.

.

Yoongi kembali bersin. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir.

Jimin meletakkan segelas susu hangat di hadapan Yoongi, lalu berkata,

"Apa kau ingin minum obat? Aku rasa hidungmu itu akan dilanda banjir dalam waktu dekat."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyalahkan orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang sudah memaksaku bermain di bawah guyuran hujan semalam," balas Yoongi sengit.

Jimin tertawa, kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Yoongi melirik jendela yang memperlihatkan hujan, lalu mengangkat bahu. Hari ini adalah hari libur dan Yoongi lebih senang menghabiskannya dengan berada di dalam rumah yang hangat.

"Hei, aku tahu lagu yang cocok," ucap Jimin seraya meraih ponselnya.

Detik berikutnya mengalun nada awal November **Rain** dari **Guns n Roses**. Yoongi berjengit ketika mengenali lagu itu, lalu berkata, "Lagu ini memiliki video klip yang tragis. Aku tidak tahu "kecocokan apa yang kau maksud."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengetahui lagu ini," sahut Jimin.

"Aku tinggal di _New York_ selama tujuh belas tahun hidupku. Kau menyukai lagu ini?" balas Yoongi.

"Pada dasarnya aku tumbuh besar dengan lagu-lagu dari **Guns n** **Roses**. Ayahku penggemar berat. Lalu ketika Taehyung datang, rumah kami hampir tidak pernah memutar lagu lain. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak terpisahkan dan akhirnya kami pun menyukainya. Bagaimana tidak? Lagu sejenis ini berkumandang hampir 24 jam," sahut Jimin dengan senyum kecil.

Seolah hal apa pun yang diingatnya membuat dirinya bahagia.

Yoongi tertegun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin membicarakan keluarganya. Mungkin Jimin tidak menyadarinya, namun melihat senyum yang kini mengisi wajah Jimin, Yoongi tidak ingin Jimin berhenti. Yoongi juga ingin mengenal keluarga Jimin. Keluarga yang penuh cinta, hingga Jimin tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang utuh, bahkan setelah tragedi itu terjadi.

"Lalu ibumu?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, teleponnya berbunyi. Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi untuk menjawab teleponnya. Membuat Yoongi bertanya-tanya, siapa penelepon itu?

Ketika lima belas menit kemudian Jimin belum juga kembali, Yoongi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan revisi rancangan yang diminta Seulgi.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Seulgi masih saja menemukan kekurangan dalam rancangan Yoongi. Entah kapan proyeknya ini akan selesai. Sementara itu, Sehun sudah berulang kali menghubunginya untuk menanyakan perkembangan rancangannya, karena perusahaan konstruksi yang Sehun pimpin tidak akan bisa memulai pembangunannya jika Yoongi saja belum bisa menyelesaikan rancangannya.

Yoongi begitu tenggelam dalam keseriusannya, hingga tidak menyadari Jimin sudah kembali. Yoongi tersentak ketika _iPad_ -nya tiba-tiba ditarik dan penariknya itu menolak untuk memberikannya kembali.

"Jimin, kembalikan. Aku harus menyelesaikannya," ucap Yoongi.

Suaranya mulai terdengar sumbang karena flu yang kini dideritanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Mungkin kau harus membuang hidungmu dulu?" balas Jimin seraya berjalan mundur, menjauhi Yoongi.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Jimin. Cepat berikan _iPad_ -ku kembali."

"Atau apa? Kau akan berubah menjadi _zombie_ yang akan memakan otakku? Oh, aku tahu! Kau akan berubah menjadi monster besar, sementara aku akan berubah menjadi _Ultraman_!"

"Jimin!"

Jimin memberikan satu juluran lidah, membuat Yoongi langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya. Jimin pun berlari menjauh dan pada satu titik, Jimin meletakkan _iPad_ di tangannya. Namun Yoongi tidak menyadari itu, karena fokusnya saat ini hanyalah memberi pelajaran pada Jimin. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan berlari mengelilingi rumah, akhirnya Yoongi berhasil mengejar Jimin dan mereka berdua terbaring di lantai dapur. Berusaha mengejar napas masing-masing.

Jimin mengangkat kepala Yoongi, lalu membaringkan di atas lengannya. Sisa tawa Yoongi menguap setelahnya dan selama sesaat mereka bertatapan. Perasaan itu kembali. Perasaan yang sudah sering hadir, namun selalu mereka abaikan. Yoongi yang pertama memutuskan kontak dengan beringsut lebih dekat ke dada Jimin. Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya tepat di atas jantung Jimin yang berdetak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan? Bukankah hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya membuat kita nyaman?" gumam Yoongi lirih. Terselip keraguan yang begitu besar dalam suaranya.

Jimin tidak menjawab.

Yoongi mendongak. "Mengapa kau mencoba melakukan segala hal untukku?"

Jimin masih tidak menjawab. Namun tangannya mulai menyentuh wajah Yoongi. Menelusuri pipinya yang pucat, lalu bibirnya yang kini terkatup sempurna.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya untuk adikku. Ia adalah gadis paling manja yang pernah kukenal. Membuatku khawatir setiap saat. Rasanya aneh tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dulu selalu kulakukan untuknya," jawab Jimin pelan.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya ketika merasakan perubahan bahasa tubuh Yoongi yang kini membeku. Menanyakan alasannya meski dalam diam.

"Apa kau menganggapku sebagai pengganti adikmu?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi lekat, lalu membalas, "Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku? Bagaimana bisa aku merasakan hal yang aku rasakan untukmu, jika aku menganggapmu seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku, ketika aku ingin melakukan ini?"

Detik berikutnya bibir Jimin menyentuh bibir Yoongi. Hanya sentuhan ringan. Lalu Jimin menangkup bibir bawah Yoongi, tersenyum ketika merasakan napas gadis itu tercekat. Jimin meletakkan satu tangannya di rahang Yoongi, mengarahkan gadis itu untuk membuka bibirnya. Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut, membuat setiap pagutan memberikan efek yang memabukkan.

Jimin melepaskan bibirnya, lalu membuka matanya. Napas mereka yang berkejaran mengisi keheningan. Jimin tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan Yoongi berikan, karena itu Jimin tetap diam. Menunggu.

"Aku rasa kau baru saja menyembuhkan banjir di hidungku. Mungkin kau akan membutuhkan obat setelah ini," bisik Yoongi seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jimin tertawa dan tanpa membuang waktu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Menangkap bibir Yoongi di antara bibirnya, menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan menyusuri dan mencecap setiap sisi dari bibir ranum di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap piring makannya dengan datar. Nafsu makannya hilang entah ke mana. Sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya sibuk berbincang, mengenai segala hal. Ya, kecuali tentang kematian ibunya. Inilah alasan Yoongi menghindari makan malam keluarganya selama dua bulan terakhir. Ditambah ketidakhadiran Paman Siwon, Yoongi merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yoongi?" tanya Lisa dari seberang meja.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa berhenti bersikap menyedihkan seperti itu. Kematian memang hal tak terelakkan dalam hidup. Apalagi untuk kasus ibumu; hidup ataupun mati, tak akan membuat perbedaan apa pun," ucap Seokjin dingin. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Yoongi.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Yoongi.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Adik. Ia sudah hidup sebagai mayat selama tujuh tahun. Tidak pergi ke mana pun dan selalu bergantung pada obat-obat yang diberikan dokter. Ia bahkan tidak datang ke pesta pernikahanmu. Apa yang kau harapkan dari ibu semacam itu? Jika ia ibu yang sebenarnya, ia akan bangkit dan berjuang bersamamu. Bukan menjadikan dirinya sebagai beban, tidak hanya untuk anaknya, namun juga orang-orang di sekitarnya," jelas Seokjin.

Ketika berhasil keluar dari syoknya, Yoongi membalas kata-kata Seokjin dengan lebih sengit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu? Ibu macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya berkeliaran dan menghancurkan keluarga lain?"

Keheningan merayap setelahnya. Semua orang kini terfokus pada Yoongi dan Seokjin yang terlibat dalam perdebatan sengit. Nada suara mereka meningkat seiring dengan ketajaman perkataan mereka.

"Tutup mulutmu!" sentak Seokjin.

"Tidak. Aku harus menyadarkanmu. Kau tidak lebih dari anak haram yang tidak diinginkan siapapun. Kau tidak berbeda dengan ibumu; murahan. Ibumu mengkhianati ibuku, kakaknya sendiri, dengan melahirkanmu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau tidak berhak menghakimi ibuku!"

"Aku berhak! Karena ibumu sudah menghancurkan hidup ibuku! Dan kau menghancurkan keluargaku!"

"Kau hanya anak kecil yang selalu menyalahkan orang lain! Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Aku adalah korban! Korban dari kekejaman ibumu, yang dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan ibuku tanpa sekalipun berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Ibumu mengetahui eksistensiku, ia bahkan tahu hidup menyedihkan yang kujalani. Namun apa yang dilakukannya? Ia hanya diam dan menikmati segala hal yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Jika aku bisa memilih, aku tidak akan memilih kematian untuk ibumu. Karena itu terlalu mudah. Kau tahu apa yang akan kupilih? Aku akan memilih untuk mengurung ibumu dalam neraka yang kuciptakan seperti tujuh tahun terakhir ini!"

Tangan Yoongi melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah Seokjin. Suara nyaringnya mengisi keheningan, diikuti tatapan syok juga suara terkesiap. Yoongi kehilangan kontrolnya, ia berusaha menyakiti Seokjin dengan cara apa pun, hingga akhirnya sepasang lengan kokoh menahannya dan menariknya menjauh.

Jimin.

"Kau merenggut segalanya dariku, Kim Seokjin! Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu hingga kau berharap tidak pernah datang ke dalam kehidupanku!" seru Yoongi.

Keadaan menjadi semakin kacau setelahnya. Yoongi bahkan harus diseret oleh Jimin, lalu ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Perjalanan pulang sangat hening. Yoongi masih bergumul dengan emosinya. Begitu Jimin menghentikan mobil, Yoongi segera meloncat keluar dan berlari memasuki rumah.

"Berhenti, Yoongi! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan sebelum kau melukai dirimu sendiri!" seru Jimin seraya menahan tangan Yoongi.

"Kekanakan? Kau pikir aku kekanakan? Kau mendengar ucapan gadis jalang itu! Ia menghancurkan hidupku!" jerit Yoongi.

Jimin tertegun melihatnya. Karena bukan amarah yang mewarnai wajah Yoongi, melainkan luka. Ternyata rasa sakit itu sudah meninggalkan luka yang terlalu dalam, hingga mengurung Yoongi di dalamnya.

"Yoongi, kau harus berhenti melakukan ini. Kau harus berhenti membiarkan kebencian merasuki hidupmu. Kau tidak akan pernah benar-benar bahagia jika kau masih membencinya," ucap Jimin pelan.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jimin," balas Yoongi seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jimin kembali menahan Yoongi, memaksa gadis itu menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan mengerti, namun aku tahu. Kau merusak hidupmu dengan segala kebencian dan dendam itu, Yoongi. Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Seharusnya kau sudah menemukan kedamaianmu sekarang. Namun pada kenyataannya kau masih terkurung dalam luka. Jika ada orang yang harus kau salahkan dalam hal ini, orang itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau membiarkan semua ini terjadi begitu lama hingga membuat dirimu sendiri menderita," sahut Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam. Lalu sebuah pemahaman memasuki benaknya.

"Kau mengetahuinya. Kau menyelidiki masa laluku," bisik Yoongi tak percaya.

" Yoongi. . ."

"Mengapa kau melakukannya? Tidak seharusnya kau tahu tentang itu. Semua itu privasiku. . ."

" Yoongi, dengarkan aku!"

"Kau melanggar kontrak kita!" teriak Yoongi tak mau kalah.

Sedetik kemudian Yoongi menyadari kesalahannya. Karena ekspresi wajah Jimin berubah menjadi kosong. Yoongi membuka mulut, namun Jimin mendahuluinya.

"Tak ada yang berubah bagimu. Hanya aku yang membangun harapan semu," ucap Jimin dengan suara sedingin es.

Jimin segera membalikkan tubuh, sementara Yoongi mengerjap demi menepis selaput bening yang menghalangi pandangannya. Baru dua langkah berjalan, Jimin berhenti dan kembali menoleh pada Yoongi.

"Bukankah sejak awal kita sudah melanggar kontrak itu, Yoongi?" lanjutnya ironis. Setelah itu Jimin kembali melanjutkan langkah dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang menangis di belakangnya.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan Jimin berdiri ragu di depan kamar Yoongi. Setelah pertengkaran mereka semalam, Jimin pergi memutari jalan, membawa mobilnya entah ke mana dan baru pulang sekarang.

Jimin menepis keraguannya, lalu meraih _handle_ pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Pemandangan tubuh Yoongi yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Jimin. Gadis itu tidur dengan peluh menghiasi dahinya, sementara selimutnya terbelit di antara kedua kakinya. Jimin melangkah mendekat, mengamati wajah kelelahan Yoongi yang terlihat pucat dengan rasa bersalah yang semakin menggunung.

Seharusnya Jimin pulang. Seharusnya Jimin tidak meninggalkan Yoongi. Dan seharusnya Jimin menawarkan ketenangan, tempat beristirahat untuk Yoongi, bukan sebuah pertengkaran.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepis rambut yang menutupi mata Yoongi, namun menahannya sebelum benar-benar menyentuh Yoongi. Dalam hati Jimin bertanya-tanya, berapa lama Yoongi tidur semalam? Mengingat mimpi buruk itu masih terus datang dan Yoongi baru bisa kembali tidur ketika Jimin menemaninya.

Jimin mulai melangkah pergi ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Jimin?"

Jimin kembali membalikkan tubuh, tepat ketika Yoongi berlari ke arahnya. Refleks Jimin membuka lengannya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Tak ada kalimat yang mereka ucapkan, namun mereka tahu pelukan itu adalah tanda perdamaian mereka.

Jimin mendongakkan wajah Yoongi, lalu membisikkan permintaan maafnya tepat di atas bibir Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia membantuku hari ini," ucap Chanyeol.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Mereka terus melangkah meneliti berbagai macam kamera satu per satu. Bantuan yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah membantu memilihkan sebuah kamera.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Entahlah. Kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia masih tidur ketika aku pergi tadi," jawab Jimin.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah kamera berwarna hitam, lalu berkata, "Tadi malam adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Yoongi kehilangan kontrol. Bahkan tujuh tahun yang lalu, Yoongi hanya menangis dalam diam. Juga saat pemakaman Bibi Tiffany, Yoongi hanya diam. Terkadang aku berpikir Yoongi adalah Putri Salju yang sesungguhnya."

Jimin terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengganti topik dengan bertanya, "Apakah kau sudah menemukan ayahmu?"

"Belum. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ia pergi ke mana. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu keberadaannya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ia menghilang tepat setelah pemakaman ibu Yoongi, bukan?"

"Ya. Benar."

Percakapan Jimin dan Chanyeol terputus karena suara tawa dari sisi kanan mereka. Ternyata dua orang wanita dengan rambut dicat cokelat terang sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan ketertarikan yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan. Jimin tidak terkejut dengan hal itu; ia sudah sering mengalaminya. Namun reaksi Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Jimin terkejut, karena Chanyeol mengabaikan para wanita itu secara sempurna. Bahkan tanpa satu kedipan mata. Chanyeol benar-benar mengabaikan mereka.

"Kau tidak menganggap mereka menarik?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Jimin tetap menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak mengerti. Karena sejauh yang Jimin tahu, Chanyeol tidak mempunyai kekasih. Hal ini sering diungkit oleh Junmyeon yang tak lelah menggoda adiknya sebagai penyuka sesama jenis dan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membedah tubuh manusia.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti Junmyeon _hyung_. Aku benar-benar normal," ucap Chanyeol datar.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, meski hatinya masih menyelipkan tanda tanya besar.

"Aku hanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya kucintai dan sialnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti," tambah Chanyeol kemudian. Suaranya terdengar muram, hingga Jimin memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Dua jam kemudian, Jimin sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak melupakan pekerjaan mereka besok pagi, Jimin melangkah turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Tanpa prasangka Jimin memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan mencari Yoongi.

Jimin menemukan gadis itu di dapur. Bersama dengan tumpukan piring yang menggunung juga kondisi dapur yang menyiratkan baru saja terjadi peperangan di sana.

" Yoongi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membereskannya nanti. Sekarang, tugasmu adalah mencicipi masakanku," jawab Yoongi riang.

Yoongi menyeret Jimin menuju ruang makan, lalu memintanya -lebih tepatnya memaksa- untuk mencoba semangkuk sup asparagus di hadapannya. Setelah satu suapan pertama, yang memperlihatkan kerutan di kening Jimin, Yoongi tahu ia sudah gagal. Yoongi memang tidak memiliki bakat memasak sama sekali. Namun dalam upayanya untuk berbaikan dengan Jimin, Yoongi ingin mencobanya. Ternyata hasilnya benar-benar mengecewakan.

Jimin yang merasakan perubahan mood Yoongi langsung memberikan seulas senyum. Jimin tidak peduli pada rasa masakannya, yang penting adalah niat Yoongi untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuknya. Maka Jimin tidak membahas insiden dapur maupun masakan lebih jauh. Jimin justru menarik Yoongi hingga duduk di pangkuannya, lalu mengangkat tangan kiri Yoongi yang tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

Jimin melihat beberapa bekas luka di sana. Luka karena sayatan pisau. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Jimin menempelkan bibirnya di setiap luka dengan lembut.

"Ini adalah tangan yang cantik. Tercantik yang pernah kulihat," gumam Jimin lembut.

Yoongi menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Jimin, lalu tersenyum. Seketika melupakan setiap luka yang berdenyut di tangannya. Karena Yoongi sudah menemukan obatnya; Park Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka matanya ketika merasakan guncangan di bahunya. Samar-samar sinar matahari mulai mengintip dari celah tirai di kamarnya. Yoongi terkejut menyadari dirinya tidur dengan lelap semalam. Benar-benar tanpa mimpi buruk. Yoongi yakin hal itu berkaitan dengan lengan seseorang yang memeluknya sepanjang malam.

" Yoongi, bangun. Aku memiliki kejutan untukmu," ucap Jimin bersemangat.

Yoongi melancarkan protes, namun Jimin berhasil menariknya turun dari tempat tidur. Akhirnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk Yoongi mengikuti Jimin. Pria itu membawanya menuju halaman depan rumah. Begitu Yoongi melihat kejutannya, seruan gembira langsung lolos dari bibirnya. Karena kini, di atas rerumputan hijau, berdiri gagah sebuah ayunan berukuran besar berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari besi.

"Aku rasa pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Selamat bersenang-senang," pamit Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Jimin membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol, sementara Yoongi masih terkesima. Gadis itu mulai meloncat-loncat, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Jimin erat-erat.

"Aku menyukainya! Terima kasih, Jimin!" pekik Yoongi.

Tawa Jimin terlepas demi melihat kegembiraan meluap-luap di wajah gadisnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Jimin menyambar bibir Yoongi yang masih mengembangkan senyum. Pada mulanya ciuman itu seringan bulu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melepasnya, ciuman itu berubah semakin menuntut. Membuai mereka menuju batas.

Jimin menarik bibirnya, kemudian menatap Yoongi tanpa menyembunyikan apa pun. Yoongi sungguh dapat melihatnya di dalam mata biru-kehijauan milik Jimin. Hasrat untuk memiliki. Dan Yoongi tidak mampu menolaknya. Tidak ketika Yoongi pun ingin memiliki Jimin sepenuhnya.

"Tempat tidur?" bisik Yoongi.

Tanpa kata Jimin menuntun Yoongi kembali ke dalam rumah. Jimin membawa Yoongi menuju kamarnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak suka tempat tidur?" tanya Yoongi dengan napas terengah. Bibir Jimin berlari ke pipinya, lalu Jimin berbisik, "Aku suka melihat pipimu memerah."

Tangan Jimin terulur untuk menyalakan _shower_ dan selama sesaat mereka membiarkan air hangat mengalir di setiap lekukan tubuh.

"Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk pindah ke tempat tidur," ucap Yoongi seraya mematikan shower.

"Ide bagus," balas Jimin seraya mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Yoongi tertawa ketika Jimin menjatuhkannya di antara bantal-batal, lalu tubuh Jimin menyelimuti tubuhnya yang masih basah.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan sumbangan handuk untuk kamar mandimu?" goda Yoongi.

"Aku tidak memerlukan handuk selama kau berada di sekitarku. Karena kau akan membuatku berkeringat kembali," sahut Jimin seraya menciumi bahu Yoongi.

Jimin kembali mencium bibir Yoongi dan menyatukan setiap lekuk tubuh mereka dalam prosesnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi melarikan jarinya menyusuri wajah Jimin. Mata biru-kehijauan yang dipujanya itu masih tertutup, namun Yoongi tidak peduli. Seulas senyum terukir manis di wajah Yoongi mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan pagi ini. Yoongi tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat pengalaman pertama seindah itu. Yoongi bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik setelah tujuh tahun dijalaninya bersama luka. Dan semua itu karena Park Jimin.

Yoongi menyisir rambut pirang gelap Jimin yang berada di tengkuknya, lalu beringsut lebih dekat. Berada dalam lingkup dekapan Jimin yang sempurna.

"Hmm. Selamat pagi," sapa Jimin parau.

Yoongi terkikik -pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya- lalu membalas, "Selamat sore, Jimin."

Jimin langsung membuka matanya. "Oh, sial. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa tertidur selama ini. Seperti orang koma."

Yoongi tetap tersenyum, tidak membalas.

Jimin menyentuh bahu Yoongi, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin lembut.

"Tentu. Aku masih bisa merasakanmu di dalam tubuhku," jawab Yoongi.

Jimin mengerang seraya menutup wajahnya, membuat Yoongi tertawa lepas. Kemudian Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir Jimin. Otomatis tangan Jimin menyentuh pinggang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengerang.

"Aku rasa kita tidak akan pernah pergi dari tempat tidur ini," bisik Jimin seraya mengecup daun telinga Yoongi.

"Ide bagus," balas Yoongi terengah.

"Dan aku akan menelepon Jennie besok. Mengatakan bahwa kau sakit," lanjut Jimin.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar ide yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Percayalah, kau akan lebih sering mendengar ide bagus semacam itu bersamaku."

Yoongi tertawa demi mendengar nada pongah dalam suara Jimin. Tangan Yoongi menarik bantal di bawah kepala Jimin, lalu melemparnya ke arah Jimin dengan telak. Jimin segera menyambar bantal lainnya dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Jimin memenangkan pertempuran bantal itu.

Jimin tertawa puas, sementara Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya. Baru saja Jimin menghentikan tawanya, suara gemuruh dari perut Yoongi mengisi keheningan, membuat tawa Jimin kembali pecah.

"Jimin! Aku lapar, berhenti menertawakanku!" seru Yoongi kesal.

Melihat bibir Yoongi yang semakin maju ke depan membuat Jimin tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Jimin menggelamkan bibir Yoongi dan membiarkan getar tawa dari dadanya mengalir ke dalam diri Yoongi. Sebelum ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas, Jimin segera menarik dirinya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Bukan karena Jimin ingin, namun Jimin sadar ia harus bertanggung jawab terhadap perut Yoongi yang kini lagi-lagi berbunyi nyaring.

Jimin membuka lemarinya, mengambil celana jeans dan sebuah _T-shirt_ berwarna hitam. Setelah memakai _jeans_ -nya, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi.

"Angkat tanganmu," ucap Jimin.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan Jimin memakaikan _T-shirt_ itu. Membuat senyum Yoongi terulas manis. Jimin membalas senyum itu, lalu menarik tubuh Yoongi dan menggendongnya menuju dapur.

"Aku bisa berjalan, Jimin! Turunkan aku!" seru Yoongi di antara tawanya.

"Jadilah gadis baik dan biarkan aku menjadi pria bertanggung jawab," sahut Jimin.

Mereka sudah memasuki dapur dan Jimin mendudukkan Yoongi di atas kursi _pantry_ , lalu Jimin bertanya, "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Pancake!" jawab Yoongi bersemangat.

"Kau serius? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang lain? Aku bisa memasak apa pun yang kau inginkan," balas Jimin.

Yoongi memutar matanya. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan nyaris segala hal, tapi aku ingin pancake. Dengan sirup cokelat yang banyak," sahut Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa pelan, lalu mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan sibuk bersenandung. Yoongi hanya melihatnya dalam diam, bersama senyum yang enggan menghilang dari wajah cantiknya. Setelah beberapa menit, Yoongi turun dari kursi _pantry_ dan menghampiri Jimin. Yoongi mengulurkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam margarin, lalu memasukkan jari itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika Yoongi melakukannya untuk yang kedua kali, Yoongi menyadari tatapan Jimin.

" Yoongi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengerjap, jarinya menggantung di udara. "Maaf, kau pasti menganggapnya menjijikkan. Hanya saja aku memiliki kebiasaan semacam ini ketika ibuku membuat pancake," jawab Yoongi pelan.

Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi, lalu memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang menggantung di udara.

"Menjijikkan? Tidak, Yoongi. Kau membuatku gila. Betapa aku berharap menjadi jarimu saat ini," bisik Jimin. Bibir Jimin mengatup di sekeliling jari telunjuk Yoongi, lalu menghisapnya.

Yoongi terpana. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benak Yoongi. Tangannya yang bebas meraup tepung dari meja dapur, lalu Yoongi melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jimin dan melempar tepungnya. Tepat mengenai dada bidang Jimin. Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi syok Jimin.

"Jadi kau ingin bermain kotor ya?" tanya Jimin seraya meraup tepung dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

Yoongi langsung berlari dan lemparan tepung dari Jimin mengenai punggungnya. Pertempuran tepung itu terus berlangsung, hingga dapur mereka diselimuti bubuk-bubuk putih yang beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Diiringi pekikan juga tawa berderai. Ketika akhirnya Jimin berhasil menangkap Yoongi, tanpa ragu Jimin mengusap margarin di pipi Yoongi.

"Nah, aku berhasil menjadi pemenang lagi. Semoga beruntung di pertempuran selanjutnya," bisik Jimin sebelum melepaskan Yoongi.

"Kau membuatku kotor, Jimin. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rambutku?" keluh Yoongi seraya menyentuh rambut hitamnya yang kini dihiasi tepung.

Jimin tertawa, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kau mandi, sementara aku kembali membuatkan pancake-mu? Aku rasa cara ini lebih aman. Kau tidak akan mengalihkan perhatianku," ucap Jimin.

Yoongi mendesah dengan berlebihan, lalu berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya sekilas di bibir Jimin sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Yoongi kembali turun ke lantai bawah dan menemukan Jimin sudah menyiapkan pancake-nya di _coffee_ _table_ yang berada di depan televisi. Jimin menepuk sofa, membuat Yoongi segera menghampiri Jimin dan duduk di sisinya. Jimin mengulurkan piring kepada Yoongi dan Yoongi terkejut ketika melihat pancake-nya yang tersiram sirup cokelat sudah terpotong rapi. Tentu saja, Jimin pasti melakukannya. Seharusnya Yoongi tidak perlu terkejut, karena Jimin selalu memastikan bahwa segalanya sempurna untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi menyuap potongan pertama dan erangannya terdengar.

"Ini adalah pancake terlezat nomor dua yang pernah kurasakan," gumam Yoongi.

"Nomor dua?" balas Jimin dengan alis terangkat.

"Hmm. Yang pertama adalah pancake buatan ibuku."

Ketika Jimin tidak juga menyahut dan masih menatapnya lekat, Yoongi menoleh.

" _Swe_ _a_ _ter_ mu memiliki lubang," ucap Jimin menjawab tatapan bertanya Yoongi

Yoongi melihat lubang di lengan _swe_ _a_ _ter_ nya. Hasil kecerobohannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. _Swe_ _a_ _ter_ itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya, yang dirajut dengan segenap cinta. _Swe_ _a_ _ter_ itu berwarna peach dengan gradasi warna oranye tua di bawahnya. _Swe_ _a_ _ter_ yang meskipun memiliki lubang, tetap akan menjadi _swe_ _a_ _ter_ paling berharga yang dimiliki Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin. "Aku tahu. Tapi ini adalah _swe_ _a_ _ter_ kesayanganku. Hadiah dari ibuku. Aku hanya ingin memakai _swe_ _a_ _ter_ yang dirajut oleh orang yang mencintaiku. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruhku untuk membeli yang baru. Karena aku tidak akan mau," sahut Yoongi tegas.

Jimin terdiam, begitu pula Yoongi. Setelah menghabiskan pancake di piring masing-masing, barulah Yoongi membuka suara kembali.

"Apakah kau bisa merajut?" tanya Yoongi penasaran. Pasalnya, pria yang duduk di sisinya ini nyaris bisa melakukan segala hal dan ia begitu senang memamerkan kemampuannya pada Yoongi. Namun ketika Yoongi melihat Jimin mengerjap dan tidak menjawabnya, Yoongi yakin dugaannya benar.

"Sudah kuduga! Akhirnya aku menemukan satu hal yang tidak kau kuasai. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa merajut, bukan? Kurasa ini adalah sebuah kegagalan besar yang mencoreng kesempurnaanmu, Park Jimin," ucap Yoongi dengan tawa berderai.

"Hei, tidak ada yang salah dengan tidak bisa merajut. Lagi pula aku yakin kau juga tidak bisa merajut," protes Jimin.

Namun Yoongi tidak memedulikan protesan Jimin dan terus menggodanya tentang fakta itu. Jimin mendesah frustrasi, lalu menangkap pinggang Yoongi dan menggelitiknya hingga tawa Yoongi berubah menjadi jeritan geli. Sisa malam itu dihabiskan mereka dengan tawa hingga masalah merajut itu pun terlupakan seutuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 11-12

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muda**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengusap matanya yang terasa perih. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Yoongi masih berkutat di meja kantornya. Yoongi mengecek ponselnya yang berada dalam mode _silent_ dan melihat tiga panggilan tidak terjawab juga dua pesan dari Jimin. Terakhir kali Yoongi memegang ponselnya adalah lima jam yang lalu, saat Jennie masuk ke ruangannya dan pamit pulang. Sejak itu Yoongi tenggelam dalam rancangannya -untuk proyek Lee Sooman- yang entah mengapa tidak mudah diselesaikan.

Yoongi baru akan menghubungi Jimin ketika tiba-tiba pintu kantornya terbuka. Jimin melangkah masuk dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Tanpa kata Jimin menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Yoongi menghela napas lega.

"Maaf tidak menjawab teleponmu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan gambar tidak berguna ini," ucap Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Jimin seraya mengelus punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum, enggan melepas pelukannya. Lalu bergumam, "Aku lelah."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah dan makan es krim."

"Aku tahu."

"Proyek ini terasa semakin menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu."

Akhirnya Yoongi melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah tampan Jimin dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan hal lain?", tanya Yoongi dengan nada protes.

Jimin tersenyum, lalu mengecup kerut di kening Yoongi. "Aku merindukanmu," akunya tulus.

Yoongi berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Jimin, lalu membawa tangannya untuk melingkari leher Jimin. Di antara ciuman itu, sebuah pemikiran melintas di dalam kepala Jimin.

Jimin menemukan rumah. Jimin menemukan rumahnya bersama Yoongi. Maka Jimin merapatkan tubuhnya, merengkuh wajah Yoongi, dan mendekapnya erat hingga jantung mereka berdetak seirama.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian

.

.

Yoongi melangkah memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum riang tersungging di bibirnya. Akhirnyaia telah mencapai kesepakatan dengan Seulgi dan proyeknya itu sudah berpindah ke Sehun yang akan memulai pembangunannya bulan depan. Yoongi sungguh tidak sabar memberikan kabar itu pada Jimin.

"Jimin?" panggil Yoongi.

Ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban, Yoongi mulai mencari ke setiap ruangan di rumahnya, namun Yoongi tidak menemukan Jimin di mana pun. Yoongi melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ke mana Jimin pergi?

Sebuah lengan menyentak Yoongi keluar dari lamunannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan pulang cepat hari ini," bisik Jimin seraya mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi.

Yoongi melepas pelukan Jimin, lalu berbalik menatapnya, "Kau pergi ke mana?"

"Mengunjungi temanku."

"Kau memiliki teman?"

Jimin mengacak-acak rambut Yoongi, lalu bertanya, "Mengapa kau pulang lebih awal? Satu minggu belakangan ini kau baru pulang setelah kujemput."

Seketika senyum riang Yoongi kembali. "Aku berhasil menyelesaikan rancangan yang diminta Seulgi! Pekerjaanku sudah selesai!"

"Bagus sekali. Waktunya benar-benar tepat. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Los Angeles," sahut Jimin tak kalah senang.

"Apa? Los Angeles?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyum polosnya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan nada terkejut Yoongi.

"Untuk apa pergi ke sana?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Aku rindu rumahku dan aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu," jawab Jimin.

Tatapan Yoongi melembut. Tentu saja, Jimin pasti merindukan rumahnya. Selama ini Jimin sudah beradaptasi dengan sangat baik, hingga Yoongi melupakan sebuah fakta penting bahwa tempatnya bukanlah rumah Jimin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi denganmu," ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

"Tentu. Tapi hanya untuk tiga hari. Aku tidak bisa pergi dari kantor lebih lama dari itu," jawab Yoongi.

Jimin menghadiahi Yoongi sebuah ciuman panas di bibir, lalu seulas senyum kekanakan yang menampilkan satu lesung di pipi kirinya itu. Kini Yoongi sudah terbiasa dengan absennya ucapan terima kasih dari Jimin, karena sebagai gantinya Yoongi selalu mendapat senyum itu. Senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati dinginnya dan menyelamatkan hari-harinya.

"Kita akan berangkat besok. Bersiaplah!" seru Jimin.

Yoongi hanya tertawa sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

 _Los Angeles, November 2014_

 _._

 _._

Jimin membukakan pintu rumah tempat ia tumbuh besar, lalu mempersilakan Yoongi untuk masuk. Kesan rumah yang hangat langsung menyambut. Yoongi mengikuti langkah Jimin yang mengajaknya berkeliling rumah, menjelaskan hal kecil yang disukainya satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berakhir di dapur. Dapur yang pernah Yoongi lihat melalui tayangan video milik Jimin.

"Ibumu tidak pernah memiliki pengurus rumah?" tanya Yoongi seraya duduk di kursi berwarna merah muda.

Jimin memberikan segelas cokelat hangat di hadapan Yoongi, lalu duduk di kursi berwarna biru di sisi Yoongi.

"Tidak. Menurutnya kami tidak membutuhkan pengurus rumah. Karena itu ia mengajari kami -aku, Jungkook, dan Taehyung- segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pengurusan rumah. Ibuku ingin kami bisa mengurus diri sendiri dan hidup mandiri," jawab Jimin.

Yoongi meneguk cokelat hangatnya, lalu berdiri dan mulai meneliti salah satu dinding yang dipenuhi foto. Tak lama Jimin ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Setelah mereka meninggal aku menyewa seorang pengurus rumah. Agar rumah ini tetap terawat. Aku sangat mencintai rumah ini. Hanya rumah ini satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang," lanjut Jimin.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Jimin dengan seluruh kesungguhan jiwanya.

"Kau memiliki aku, Park Jimin. Selalu."

.

.

.

Yoongi membaca laporan perkembangan yang diberikan Sehun dengan perasaan puas. Yoongi tahu Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyempurnakan proyek pentingnya ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Sempurna. Aku selalu tahu kau akan sehebat mendiang ayahmu," jawab Yoongi.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada istriku. Dialah yang membantuku selama ini," balas Sehun dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu istrimu sangat berbakat. Kau beruntung memilikinya."

"Aku pikir kita sama-sama beruntung. Lihatlah dirimu. Setelah menikahi sutradara tampan itu kau terlihat bahagia."

Yoongi membeku, lalu dengan nada ragu ia bergumam, "Benarkah?"

Sehun menggangguk. "Aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih memakai popok. Aku tahu persis ekspresi wajahmu. Pada awalnya aku pikir pernikahanmu ini hanya salah satu alat untuk membalaskan dendammu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kau terlihat semakin bahagia. Semua orang bisa melihatnya. Tidakkah kau melihatnya ketika kau bercermin?"

Tepat setelah itu pintu kantor Yoongi terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Hayoung.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu? Aku mulai lelah dengan kebiasaan orang-orang yang selalu masuk ke kantorku tanpa mengetuk," omel Yoongi.

Hayoung mengecup pipi Sehun, lalu beralih memeluk Yoongi. "Aku merindukanmu! Rasanya sudah seratus tahun sejak kita terakhir bertemu," ucapnya riang.

"Baiklah, lanjutan sesi bincang-bincang kalian. Aku harus pulang, istriku yang cantik sedang menunggu. Sampai jumpa," pamit Sehun.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya," sahut Yoongi.

"Berikan ciumku untuk keponakanku," tambah Hayoung.

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku! Bagaimana liburanmu ke _Los Angeles_ minggu lalu?" tanya Hayoung seraya membuka lemari es di sudut ruangan.

"Menyenangkan, tentu saja. Meskipun _paparazzi_ tidak berhenti membuntuti kami," jawab Yoongi.

"Tidak aneh. Jimin _oppa_ adalah orang yang sangat terkenal di sana. Orang-orang dengan mudah mengenalinya. Lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" balas Hayoung. Ia sudah duduk di samping Yoongi hingga semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah Yoongi terlihat jelas.

"Hei, mengapa wajahmu bersemu merah?" tuntut Hayoung curiga.

"Aku tersedak," kilah Yoongi.

Hayoung tahu Yoongi berbohong. Namun, Hayoung tidak menggali lebih jauh karena ada sesuatu di ekspresi Yoongi yang terlihat janggal.

"Apakah kau mengenal salah satu teman Jimin yang tinggal di kota ini?" tanya Yoongi kemudian.

"Tidak. Kau tahu aku baru mengenal Jimin setelah kalian melakukan perjanjian itu. Memang ada apa?" balas Hayoung bingung.

"Jimin sering menghilang belakangan ini. Sejak sebelum kami pergi ke _Los Angeles_ tepatnya. Namun saat kutanya, ia selalu menjawab baru saja pergi dari rumah temannya," sahut Yoongi dengan nada khawatir yang jelas.

Hayoung mengangguk mengerti, lalu berkata, "Wajar saja menurutku. Jimin _oppa_ pasti memiliki kebutuhan. Kau tahu, selayaknya pria normal pada umumnya. Sudah berapa lama kontrak kalian berjalan? Bukankah seharusnya _unnie_ sudah mengantisipasi hal semacam ini?"

Yoongi merasa petir baru saja menyambarnya. Perkataan Hayoung menyentaknya begitu hebat, juga telak. Mengapa Yoongi tidak menyadarinya? Tentu saja, Jimin pergi mencari yang lain. Karena Yoongi saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk Jimin.

" _Unnie_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hayoung.

Yoongi bangkit berdiri, lalu mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya. Tanpa memedulikan seruan Hayoung yang memanggilnya, Yoongi tetap melanjutkan langkah panjangnya yang terburu-buru. Meninggalkan Hayoung yang menatapnya bingung di belakang.

Lalu sebuah pemahaman melintasi benak Hayoung; pernikahan sandiwara itu bukan lagi sekadar sandiwara bagi sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki rumahnya yang hening. Seperti dugaannya, Jimin belum pulang. Yoongi langsung terduduk di tepi tempat tidur Jimin. Tempat tidur yang selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini menjadi tempat tidurnya juga. Yoongi menolak memikirkan segala ucapan Hayoung tadi, namun Yoongi tidak bisa mencegah hatinya yang mulai tergores dan mengalirkan luka.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, Jimin belum juga pulang. Perasaan yang menghantui hati Yoongi semakin tak tertanggungkan, hingga Yoongi meringkuk dan mengubur wajahnya di bantal. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Yoongi mendengar langkah kaki, lalu suara shower dinyalakan.

Yoongi berusaha mengusir perasaan menyesakkan di dadanya, namun Yoongi tidak sanggup. Maka Yoongi hanya mampu terdiam menggigit bibirnya ketika Jimin berbaring di sisinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Jimin.

Yoongi menarik napas perlahan, lalu bertanya, "Kau baru pulang? Dari mana?"

"Hmm... Rumah temanku, seperti biasa," jawab Jimin tenang.

"Siapa temanmu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" kejar Yoongi.

"Tentu saja kau mengenalnya," jawab Jimin.

Yoongi berbalik menatap Jimin. "Benarkah? Aku mengenalnya?"

Jimin mengangguk, lalu mengecup kening Yoongi lembut.

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Sebelum aku mulai melakukan ide-ide bagus di otakku yang akan membuatmu membolos kerja besok," bisik Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mimpi indah membuainya dan mengusir segala gundahnya.

* * *

 **Chapter12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kantor Yoongi diketuk dan tak lama setelahnya wajah Jennie muncul.

"Yoongi, aku lupa memberitahumu. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke makam ibuku dengan Lisa dan ayahku. Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, bukan?" ucap Jennie terburu-buru.

"Tentu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Lisa dan Paman Taecyeon," balas Yoongi.

Jennie tersenyum sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi.

Pekerjaan Yoongi hari itu tidak terlalu banyak. Bahkan sebelum makan siang pun Yoongi sudah berhasil menyelesaikannya. Yoongi menutup laptopnya sambil menghela napas. Perutnya berbunyi meminta diisi.

Yoongi melangkah menuju kafetaria di bagian kanan gedung, melewati taman kantornya yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau juga bunga beraneka warna. Meskipun kelaparan, Yoongi sengaja memperlambat langkahnya karena taman itu mengingatkannya pada halaman rumah sederhana bercat kuning itu. Rumah tempat ibunya tinggal.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi melihat dua sosok yang terlihat _familiar_ baginya. Benar saja, begitu Yoongi melangkah mendekat, Yoongi mengenali dua sosok itu sebagai Seokjin dan Namjoon. Yoongi tidak bisa mendengar mereka, namun melihat bahasa tubuh mereka yang tegang, Yoongi menebak mereka sedang terlibat perdebatan.

Yoongi melangkah mendekat-bukan untuk menguping, karena itu satu-satunya jalan menuju kafetaria-ketika Seokjin melihatnya. Seokjin menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya membuka mengucapkan dua kalimat yang membuat Yoongi mematung seutuhnya.

"Anak ini adalah anak Jimin. Aku mengandung anak dari suami adikku."

Keheningan membalut sempurna setelahnya. Namjoon yang berdiri membelakangi Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu sahabatnya itu berdiri membeku di belakangnya. Sementara Seokjin terus menatap Yoongi, dengan setetes air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya. Dan Yoongi bersumpah, sepanjang hidupnya mengenal Seokjin, Yoongi belum pernah melihat Seokjin menangis seperti itu. Dalam diam, bersama luka yang menganga.

"Kau bohong!" seru Namjoon.

Seokjin kembali menatap Namjoon, lalu membalas dengan dingin, "Kita bisa membuktikannya setelah bayi ini lahir."

Seketika berbagai ingatan membanjiri pikiran Yoongi. Malam-malam ketika Jimin pergi tanpa kabar. Jawaban menghindar yang Jimin berikan. Hingga jawabannya yang mengatakan bahwa Yoongi mengenal temannya. Tentu saja Yoongi mengenalnya, karena teman yang dimaksud Jimin adalah Seokjin. Ya, Seokjin -kakak Yoongi- yang kini mengandung bukti dari kebohongan dan pengkhianatan Jimin.

Yoongi tidak sanggup lagi. Yoongi tidak mampu menanggungnya lagi. Dengan cepat Yoongi berbalik, bersama perdebatan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang belum usai di belakangnya. Langkah Yoongi terasa berat, namun akhirnya Yoongi berhasil kembali ke kantornya dan mengunci pintunya.

Setelah itu Yoongi melakukan satu hal yang tak pernah ia sangka akan ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Yoongi jatuh berlutut dengan isakan yang menyayat, menangisi hatinya yang hancur lebur karena harapan semu yang didekapnya.

.

.

.

Jimin menggedor pintu kantor Yoongi diiringi suara yang menyerukan nama Yoongi. Jimin sudah mencari Yoongi ke setiap tempat yang bisa dipikirkannya dan kini waktu menunjukkan sudah hampir berganti hari. Ponsel Yoongi tidak aktif sejak tadi siang dan rasa khawatir hampir membunuh Jimin.

" Yoongi! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Buka pintunya, Yoongi!"

Tetap hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Jimin menempelkan dahinya di pintu, berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya. Jimin akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi.

" Yoongi, jika kau berada di dalam, keluarlah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku ingin kau pulang. Kita bicarakan apa pun masalahmu," ucap Jimin dengan nada membujuk.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Jimin mendesah, lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa daun pintu yang baru saja disandarinya menyimpan Yoongi di baliknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi pulang ke rumah ketika matahari mulai terbit. Yoongi harus mengambil pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya. Yoongi tahu pada satu titik ia harus menghadapi Jimin, namun Yoongi tidak menyangka begitu ia membuka pintu Jimin sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau pergi ke mana, Yoongi? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Ada masalah apa? Mengapa kau menghindariku?" ucap Jimin cemas.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Jimin, lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya.

" Yoongi, katakan sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" cecar Jimin seraya menahan tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi menyentak tangannya, lalu menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ke mana kau pergi semalam, Yoongi?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin tepat di manik biru kehijauannya.

"Jika kujawab dari mana aku pergi semalam, akankah kau memberitahuku siapa temanmu itu?" balas Yoongi.

"Teman?"

"Ya. Teman yang menghabiskan waktu denganmu hingga larut malam. Teman yang juga kukenal, kau bilang."

"Apa hubungannya, Yoongi?"

"Jawab saja, Jimin. Jika kukatakan di mana aku semalam, maukah kau menyebutkan namanya?"

" Yoongi, apa yang salah denganmu?" balas Jimin gusar.

Alih-alih menjawabnya, Yoongi justru melanjutkan langkah. Yoongi bisa merasakan langkah kaki Jimin di belakangnya, namun Yoongi tidak peduli. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah mengambil pakaian dan barang-barang pribadi lainnya. Yoongi harus menghadiri rapat pukul sembilan nanti.

"Kau marah padaku hanya karena hal itu?" seru Jimin frustrasi. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku mencarimu ke semua tempat, Yoongi! Aku hampir mati mencemaskanmu karena ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan bicaralah denganku."

AmarahYoongi memuncak mendengarnya. Dengan segenap luka,Yoongi kembali berbalik menghadap Jimin dan menyarangkan tinju kecilnya di dada Jimin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sekejam itu? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya padaku setelah segala hal yang kita lalui? Aku memercayaimu!" ucap Yoongi.

"Yoongi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jimin seraya menangkup wajah Yoongi yang kini dialiri air mata.

"Aku memercayaimu dan kau membohongiku!" jawab Yoongi.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa, Jimin? Aku memercayaimu. Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Yoongi, apa yang kau bicarakan? Astaga, jika ini begitu penting, aku akan menjawabnya. Aku pergi ke rumah Yixing. Kau mendengarku? Aku pergi ke rumah Yixing, tunangan Junmyeon, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluargamu."

Yoongi semakin terisak mendengarnya. Jimin tetap berbohong. Bahkan setelah semuanya, Jimin tetap membohonginya. Selama sesaat Yoongi terkurung dalam tangisnya. Lalu ketika isakannya mulai reda, Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai," putus Yoongi.

Jimin terhenyak. Ia kehilangan kata.

"Aku tidak akan menjalani hidup seperti yang dijalani ibuku. Aku tidak akan berakhir seperti dirinya. Aku tidak bisa, Jimin. Aku akan melepasmu. Aku ingin kita bercerai."

" Yoongi. . ."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kontrak kita. Kau benar, sejak awal kita sudah melanggarnya. Aku akan segera mengalihkan nama pemilik _resort_ Jeju menjadi namamu. Kau bisa pulang ke _Los Angeles_ setelah kau menandatangani surat cerai kita."

Jimin menarik Yoongi hingga jarak mereka lekat sempurna, menatap Yoongi dengan rasa yang tak lagi disembunyikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Yoongi. Aku tidak akan melepasmu," ucap Jimin.

"Ya, Jimin. Kau akan melakukannya. Aku ingin kita bercerai," sahut Yoongi tegas.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu, Yoongi. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kita akan melewatinya. Kau hanya harus memberitahuku," balas Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Jimin. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku ingin kita bercerai!" teriak Yoongi seraya mendorong tubuh Cal menjauh.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Yoongi!" sahut Jimin.

"Kenapa?" tantang Yoongi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. . ."

Pengakuan itu mematikan segala daya. Sesuatu kembali merekah di dalam hati Yoongi. Sebuah harapan. Namun secepat itu tumbuh, secepat itu pula layu. Amarah Yoongi menguap, tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih tajam; kekecewaan. Karena Yoongi sungguh tidak memercayainya. Tidak setelah hal buruk yang Jimin lakukan padanya.

Lagipula, bukankah sejak awal segalanya telah mustahil? Mustahil bagi Jimin untuk mencintai Yoongi, karena Jimin memiliki kesempurnaan, sementara Yoongi hanyalah gadis berbalut luka. Jika bukan karena perjanjian bodoh itu, Jimin bahkan tidak akan sudi menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoongi.

Demi Tuhan, Jimin adalah seorang sutradara terkenal yang dipuja dunia. Sementara Yoongi hanya seorang arsitek bodoh yang berusaha membalas dendam. Semua hal yang mereka lakukan ini demi _resort_ yang amat Jimin dambakan dan Yoongi hanyalah penjual dengan permintaan ekstra. Kini, ketika semuanya menjadi jelas, mengapa harus berharap kembali pada sesuatu yang semu?

Yoongi tidak akan melakukannya. Yoongi tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Jimin."

.

.

.

Hayoung menatap pria tampan dengan wajah bersedih yang duduk di hadapannya tanpa mampu melakukan apa pun. Sudah dua minggu belakangan ini Hayoung menjadi penghubung antara Yoongi dan Jimin. Karena Yoongi sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengan Jimin, Jimin membutuhkan Hayoung untuk menjaga Yoongi dan memastikannya baik-baik saja.

"Hari ini keadaannya semakin memburuk. Secara fisik ia baik-baik saja, namun ekspresi kosongnya itu semakin kosong. Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya. Ia menutup dirinya, bahkan dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Setiap kali aku tanya, Yoongi selalu mengalihkan percakapan," tutur Hayoung.

Jimin menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak mendapatkan apa pun dari para sepupunya. Jennie adalah orang terakhir yang bertemu Yoongi hari itu dan Jennie mengatakan Yoongi baik-baik saja. Terlihat bahagia, katanya. Lalu mengapa Yoongi menghilang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," balas Jimin.

"Apa tepatnya yang terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Hayoung.

" Yoongi meminta cerai, entah atas alasan apa dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya," jawab Jimin pelan.

Hayoung terkejut. Matanya mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya bisa kembali bersuara.

"Kau mencintai Yoongi _unnie_?" gumam Hayoung tak percaya.

Jimin mengangguk. "Ironis, bukan? Aku mengaku mencintainya dan ia meminta perceraian."

"Kau sudah melakukan cara lain untuk meyakinkan Yoongi?"

"Lebih tepat dikatakan apakah ada cara lain untuk meyakinkannya? Aku sudah melakukan segalanya. Namun Yoongi tetap teguh dengan keputusannya. Aku belum pernah bertemu gadis yang lebih keras kepala darinya."

"Tapi kau tidak akan menyerah."

"Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah."

Hayoung terpana melihat kesungguhan dalam Jimin. Tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya, pernikahan negosiasi itu benar-benar akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. Hayoung tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau sedih, karena pernikahan negosiasi itu adalah idenya.

"Kau tahu, aku rasa cintamu bukanlah cinta sepihak. Aku mengenal Yoongi sebaik aku mengenal kakakku sendiri. Yoongi tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan untukmu," ucap Hayoung.

"Aku tahu," balas Jimin. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan melanjutkan, "Aku akan mencoba meyakinkannya lagi."

Hayoung mengangguk. "Semoga beruntung."

Jimin tersenyum, dalam hati berharap semoga doa itu dapat membantunya untuk mendapatkan gadisnya kembali.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendongak ketika pintu kantornya terbuka. Jimin, tentu saja. Pria itu tidak henti menghantuinya dengan segala bujuk rayu. Bahkan setelah dua minggu berlalu, pria itu belum menyerah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yoongi dingin.

"Aku ingin tahu masalah sesungguhnya. Kau harus memberitahuku, Yoongi. Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga kau marah padaku?" balas Jimin sungguh-sungguh.

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di hadapan Jimin.

"Kau berbohong padaku," jawab Yoongi.

"Kapan, Yoongi? Kapan aku berbohong padamu?" tuntut Jimin.

Perdebatan semacam ini sudah terjadi berulang kali hingga membuat Jimin berpikir ia sedang memutari lingkaran setan.

"Kau berbohong padaku saat ini, Jimin," jawab Yoongi.

"Demi Tuhan, Yoongi. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Aku mencintaimu!"

Setelah itu Jimin merengkuh wajah Yoongi dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Yoongi yang bergetar. Menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman penuh damba. Jimin dapat merasakan reaksi Yoongi yang membalas ciumannya, tepat sebelum air mata mengaliri wajah Yoongi.

Jimin langsung melepaskan bibirnya, menatap Yoongi dengan nanar.

"Sial! Yoongi, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu," bisik Jimin.

"Maka berhenti menyakitiku," balas Yoongi lemah.

"Bagaimana? Beritahu aku caranya, Yoongi."

Yoongi menahan isaknya, lalu membalas tatapan Jimin. "Pergi dari hidupku."

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, Yoongi. Kau mencintaiku!" seru Jimin tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Lalu apa? Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku tidak bisa percaya lagi. Aku tidak percaya pada cinta. Dan aku akan terus menderita selama kau berada dalam hidupku," sahut Yoongi lirih.

Jimin kehilangan kata. Ucapan Yoongi itu bagaikan sembilu yang mengukirkan luka panjang di hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin semua ini terjadi padanya? Gadis yang dicintainya, yang juga mencintainya, tidak bisa percaya pada cinta mereka. Apa yang tersisa bagi Jimin untuk diperjuangkan, jika gadisnya saja merasa menderita dengan kehadirannya?

"Aku mohon. Pergilah, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semua sandiwara ini. Aku mohon," pinta Yoongi.

Jimin mengulurkan kedua lengannya, memeluk Yoongi dengan erat selama beberapa saat.

"Semua ini bukan sandiwara bagiku, Yoongi. Kau harus tahu itu. Aku sudah berhenti bersandiwara di hari kau membuatkanku sarapan. Kau adalah temanku. Kau adalah milikku," bisik Jimin lembut.

Yoongi semakin tenggelam dalam tangisnya, hingga Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku akan pergi, Yoongi. Tapi aku menolak perceraian itu. Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu," ucap Jimin dengan kesungguhan yang tak terbantahkan.

Setelah itu Jimin membalikkan tubuh dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang menangis pilu di belakangnya. Menangisi hidup yang tak lelah mempermainkannya. Menangisi ketidakmampuannya untuk berjuang bersama pria yang dicintainya.

Bersama dengan penyesalannya, Yoongi membisikkan kalimat yang tak mampu ia ucapkan. Kalimat yang menjadi penanda atas kekalahannya dalam melawan ketakutannya.

"Tapi aku sudah melepasmu, Jimin. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat memilikimu."

.

.

.

 _Los Angeles, Januari 2015_

 _._

 _._

Hoseok membuka pintu apartemen Jimin dan mendesah begitu melihat kekacauan di hadapannya. Sejak kembali dari _Seoul_ satu bulan yang lalu, tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Jimin selain mengurung diri di apartemennya. Jimin benar-benar berantakan dan Hoseok tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membantu bosnya itu. Bahkan dulu, ketika seluruh keluarganya meninggal, Jimin masih bisa hidup selayaknya manusia normal. Hoseok tidak menyangka akan melihat kehancuran se-dahsyat ini dalam diri Jimin.

Hoseok menghampiri Jimin yang duduk di ruang menonton. Layarnya sedang memutar film animasi, namun tatapan Jimin benar-benar kosong. Seakan-akan Jimin berada dalam dimensi lain sementara tubuhnya terperangkap di dunia ini.

"Selamat tahun baru," ucap Hoseok seraya duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin datar.

Hoseok menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "Min Yoongi sudah mengubah nama kepemilikan _resort_ Jeju menjadi namamu. Naskah sudah selesai dan para pemain sudah ditetapkan. Kau bisa memulai produksi kapan pun kau mau."

Jimin tidak memberikan respons apa pun selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Jimin berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, Jimin menoleh pada Hoseok dan berkata dengan nada hampa.

"Pesan tiket ke Jeju untuk besok. Hubungi kru lainnya. Kita akan mulai bekerja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Sumpah ngenes banget baca part ini

Seokjin jahat iihh, jadi gemes pengen cium *eeh*.

.

.

Aku mau ngucapin selamaatttt buat BTS~~~~

Terharu banget pas mereka menang Daesang di MAMA 2016

Jujur aku EXO-L sekaligus ARMY, sedih aja kalo dua fandom ini sampe fanwar

Pliss lahh jangan pada fanwar, artisnya aja adem ayemm tentreemm, masak fansnya ribut muluk

Dewasa yaa guyss, jangan war sana war sini :D

.

.

Udahh sekian dulu dari aing~~

Makasi buat yang masih setia baca ff ini, luvyu kalian semuaahhhh~~~


	11. Chapter 13-14

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **13.** **Kejujuran**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul, Januari 2015_

 _._

 _._

Yoongi menutup kardus terakhir berisi barangnya. Yoongi menatap kamarnya yang kini kosong dengan seulas senyum datar. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Yoongi berencana untuk pindah lagi ke apartemen lamanya. Rumah yang ditempatinya selama ini dengan Jimin terlalu banyak menjeritkan kenangan, membuat Yoongi tidak tahan bahkan hanya dengan berada di dalamnya.

Yoongi mendesah, lalu kembali mengecek lemarinya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan apa pun di rumah ini, karena Yoongi tidak akan kembali lagi. Yoongi mematung ketika menemukan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hitam di dasar lemarinya. Perlahan Yoongi mengambil kotak itu -yang di dalamnya berisi album foto- dan membukanya. Album foto milik Jimin, yang diberikan pria itu sebelum kepulangannya ke _Los Angeles_.

Yoongi membuka halaman pertama yang menampakkan foto di hari pernikahan mereka. Foto ketika Yoongi tertawa dalam pelukan Jimin di bawah sinar mentari yang akan terbenam. Halaman selanjutnya adalah foto setelah mereka bermain arung jeram. Yoongi terlihat begitu bahagia dengan Jimin memeluk pinggangnya dan Junmyeon memeluk bahunya dari sisi lain.

Yoongi terus membuka album itu, membiarkan air matanya menetes seiring lembar demi lembar yang dibukanya. Halaman terakhir album itu adalah sebuah foto candid ketika mereka berada di _Los Angeles_.

Jimin menempelkan tangan Yoongi ke pipinya, sementara Yoongi tersenyum manis kepada Jimin. Ada sebuah kalimat di bawahnya. Tertulis : **Sebelum kau memutuskan untuk melepasnya, ingatlah kembali saat kita mendekap satu hal yang sama; harapan.**

Yoongi mendekap album itu erat-erat. Dengan segenap hatinya, Yoongi menyesal. Yoongi sungguh menyesal karena cinta mereka tidak menemukan muara. Mengapa harus terjadi?

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, menyentak Yoongi keluar dari tangisnya. Mungkin petugas yang disewanya untuk memindahkan barang sudah datang. Yoongi menghapus air matanya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Betapa terkejut Yoongi ketika melihat tamunya adalah Yixing, tunangan Junmyeon.

"Hai, Yixing. Silakan masuk," sapa Yoongi.

Yixing menggeleng. Ia mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan kado berwarna tosca pada Yoongi, lalu berkata, "Aku datang untuk mengantarkan ini."

Yoongi mengerjap bingung, namun tetap menerimanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi."

Yoongi semakin bingung. Ia menatap Yixing dengan kening berkerut, lalu bertanya, "Kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku?"

"Ya. Jimin memberitahuku."

Yoongi membeku.

"Semoga kau menyukai hadiahnya. Jimin berusaha sangat keras untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan aku berharap kalian segera berdamai, apa pun masalah yang kalian hadapi. Sampai jumpa, Yoongi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yixing melangkah pergi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Yoongi langsung membuka bungkusan cantik berwarna tosca itu. Begitu melihat isinya, Yoongi pecah dalam tangis yang hebat.

Karena isi dari kado itu adalah sebuah _swe_ _a_ _ter_. _Swe_ _a_ _ter_ sederhana berwarna _baby blue_. Sungguh tidak ada yang istimewa dari _swe_ _a_ _ter_ itu, yang bahkan di beberapa bagian menampakkan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil. Siapa pun yang melihatnya akan tahu bahwa _swe_ _a_ _ter_ itu dibuat oleh orang yang masih dalam tahap belajar. Dan fakta itu hanya semakin menghancurkan Yoongi. Karena tanpa keraguan, Jimin adalah pembuatnya.

Jimin merajutkan sebuah _sweater_ untuk kado ulang tahun Yoongi. Seketika ingatan Yoongi terlempar pada percakapannya dengan Jimin sore itu, setelah pertempuran tepung mereka. Jimin sudah mencintainya, bahkan pada saat itu. Jimin mencintainya. Sungguh mencintainya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Yoongi memeluk _swe_ _a_ _ter_ nya. Begitu lembut, seolah bisikan Jimin yang menyatakan cintanya terdengar bersama angin yang bertiup. Saat itulah sebuah kertas terlipat meluncur jatuh. Yoongi membuka lipatannya dan melihat tulisan Jimin.

 _ **Untuk satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai. Gadis yang selalu lebih dari sekedar cantik bagiku. Gadis yang hanya akan mengenakan sweater dari yang mencintainya. Dan aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai gadisku. Dan kau adalah gadisku,**_ _ **Yoongi**_ _ **. Kau malaikat tak sempurna yang menyempurnakanku. Aku mencintaimu.**_

Air mata Yoongi luruh tak terbendung. Yoongi telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Begitu besar hingga rasanya amat menyakitkan.

Karena Yoongi telah melepas Jimin. Yoongi menyerah pada pria yang mencintainya, pria yang bahkan tak pernah menyerah untuk menggapainya.

Seharusnya Yoongi memercayai Jimin. Bukankah semua sudah jelas dari awal? Jimin adalah pria yang tulus. Pria yang tumbuh menjadi pribadi utuh juga dipenuhi cinta. Bahkan ketika hubungan mereka memburuk di masa awal pernikahan mereka, Jimin berkorban untuk belajar catur. Jimin juga belajar memahami cara mengemudi di negara ini agar mampu menjaga Yoongi yang sering pulang larut dalam keadaan lelah. Semua hanya untuk Yoongi. Belum lagi semua pengorbanannya yang merelakan waktu juga tenaganya hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa Yoongi baik-baik saja.

Seharusnya Yoongi tahu. Seharusnya Yoongi tidak membiarkan lukanya menyakiti Jimin dan menghancurkan segala yang mereka miliki.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Yoongi kembali masuk ke rumah dan meraih kunci mobil juga ponselnya. Yoongi menekan kontak Seokjin dan nada sambung terdengar.

"Di mana kau saat ini?" tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

"Di rumah Ayah. Ada apa?" balas Seokjin.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan. Tunggu di sana."

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja turun dari mobilnya ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di belakangnya. Namjoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

Namjoon tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah memasuki rumah. Ketika menemukan Seokjin yang baru akan menaiki tangga, Namjoon langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau berbohong padaku," ucap Namjoon.

Seokjin mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun tenaga Namjoon lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan aku, Namjoon! Terjadi sesuatu di atas," balas Seokjin. Tepat setelahnya terdengar suara teriakan juga barang pecah.

Seokjin segera berlari menaiki tangga, diikuti Namjoon dan Yoongi. Suara teriakan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Arahnya dari ruang kerja Min Seunghyun.

Yoongi yang terakhir memasuki ruangan itu dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak siap dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Paman Siwon sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah ayahnya. Di samping Siwon berdiri Yuri, ibu dari Junmyeon juga Chanyeol. Yoongi memandangi keanehan itu dalam diam, karena setelah mereka bercerai, Yuri tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya lagi. Anak-anaknya bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sekalipun sejak perceraian itu karena hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Siwon.

"Aku bersumpah, Siwon! Aku tidak membunuh Tiffany!" seru Seunghyun.

"Bohong! Aku selalu tahu kau akan membunuhnya, Seunghyun! Kau hanya peduli pada hartanya! Kau tidak pernah mencintainya! Kau menyakitinya sepanjang pernikahan kalian!" balas Siwon senjata di tangannya bergetar di setiap kalimatnya.

"Dan sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Siwon.

"Hentikan, Paman! Ayah tidak bersalah!" seru Seokjin seraya berdiri di hadapan Seunghyun.

"Minggir kau, gadis jalang. Jika kau menyayangi nyawamu yang tidak berharga itu, kau harus pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Karena aku tidak akan segan menembakmu. Jika saja aku tahu kau akan mengubah Tiffany ku menjadi gila, aku tidak akan pernah membawamu ke rumah ini," desis Siwon.

Yoongi membekap mulutnya. Tidak. Semua ini tidak mungkin. Yoongi menolak percaya bahwa Paman Siwon yang menjadi dalang kehancuran keluarganya. Paman Siwon menyayanginya dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Paman?" panggil Yoongi lirih.

Siwon menoleh dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kelembutan menyisip di antara amarahnya.

" Yoongi. . ."

"Apakah itu benar, Paman? Kaulah yang membawa Seokjin ke rumah ini? Kau berencana menghancurkan keluargaku?" tanya Yoongi dengan luka yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

" Yoongi, kau harus mengerti. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan Tiffany-ku. Aku mencintainya, Yoongi. Aku mencintainya jauh sebelum bajingan itu datang. Namun Tiffany tidak mencintaiku. Tiffany justru memilih bajingan itu yang hanya peduli pada hartanya dan berselingkuh dengan adiknya sendiri di belakangnya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari itu, Yoongi. Aku harus menyadarkan Tiffany. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah memperkirakan reaksi Tiffany. Kupikir setelah melihat bukti pengkhianatan suaminya, ia akan datang padaku. Namun pada kenyataannya? Tiffany tenggelam dalam depresinya dan kini ia meninggalkanku selamanya," jawab Siwon. "Dan semua itu adalah salahnya!" lanjut Siwon dengan senjata yang kembali terarah pada Seunghyun.

"Paman, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau tidak akan menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah. Kau tahu ayahku tidak bersalah. Ayahku tidak akan pernah membunuh Tiffany," sahut Seokjin.

"Apa katamu tadi? Ayahmu tidak bersalah? Lalu siapa yang bersalah? Kau?" tanya Siwon.

Seokjin tidak menjawab dan diamnya diartikan sebagai jawaban 'ya' oleh Siwon.

"Kau gadis sialan! Kau membunuh Tiffany-ku!" teriak Siwon kalap.

Pelatuk ditarik dan suara letusan terdengar. Sebuah bayangan menghalangi laju peluru dan jeritan pilu mengisi keheningan setelahnya.

"Namjoon! Oh, tidak! Namjoon!"

Tubuh Namjoon roboh, namun sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Namjoon berkata, "Tanyakan pada. . . mantan istrimu, Siwon. Ia. . . menyembunyikan banyak hal. T-termasuk api. . . yang disulutnya."

Seokjin memeluk tubuh Namjoon dan menangis tersedu, sementara Yoongi masih membeku.

"Yuri, apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu? Kau membunuh Tiffany-ku?" tanya Siwon nanar.

Yuri melangkah mundur perlahan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Atau kutembak kepalamu!" sentak Siwon.

Yuri mengepalkan tangannya, bibirnya bergetar ketika menjawab.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu, Siwon! Kau hanya datang padaku ketika kau membutuhkanku! Kau menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan nafsumu sementara hatimu kau berikan pada wanita yang sudah bersuami! Kau bahkan merenggut anak-anakku dariku! Aku membencimu!" teriak Yuri tak terkendali.

Suara letusan kembali terdengar dan tubuh Yuri roboh dengan kepala yang terlubangi peluru.

"Sekarang, giliranmu, Seunghyun!"

Sebelum pelatuk kembali ditarik, suara gaduh mengisi keheningan mereka. Tiba-tiba beberapa polisi bersenjata memasuki ruangan dan membidik Siwon sebagai sasaran.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Siwon mengarahkan senjatanya pada polisi terdekat, namun usahanya gagal karena sebuah peluru bersarang di tangan kanannya hingga senjatanya jatuh ke lantai. Setelah itu segalanya berjalan cepat. Polisi menangkap Siwon, sementara petugas medis mulai mengurus Namjoon. Seokjin jatuh pingsan setelahnya, membuat Yoongi berlari menghampirinya. Beberapa orang menanyakan keadaan Yoongi, namun Yoongi menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan menunjuk Seokjin dengan panik.

Di antara kepanikan itu, sebuah pertanyaan terselip di benaknya. Siapa yang telah menghubungi polisi? Ketika Yoongi mendongak, Yoongi bertatapan dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit dengan pandangan tertuju pada ponsel di genggamannya. Seokjin belum sadarkan diri, begitu juga Namjoon yang telah menyelesaikan operasinya beberapa jam lalu guna mengeluarkan proyektil yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Yoongi tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua, karena selain tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menunggui mereka, Yoongi juga membutuhkan jawaban.

"Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi mendongak dan langsung berdiri begitu seorang dokter pria dengan kacamata tebal menghampirinya. Ada senyum di wajah dokter itu yang berhasil mengurangi ketegangan Yoongi.

"Saudara Namjoon sudah sadar dan ia ingin bertemu dengan Anda," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Dok," sahut Yoongi sebelum melangkah memasuki kamar rawat Namjoon.

Setelah menutup pintu, Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon yang masih terbaring lemah dengan tangan tersambung selang infus. Tidak ada luka lain pada tubuh Namjoon sehingga Yoongi bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenang, Yoongi. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Namjoon.

Yoongi tidak membalas. Hanya terus menatap Namjoon. Benaknya berpacu dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang ingin disuarakannya, namun Yoongi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Seperti yang bisa kau tebak, anak yang dikandung Seokjin adalah anakku. Seokjin tidak mau mengakuinya, namun aku tahu. Aku mulai bersimpati padanya setelah aku menyelidiki masa lalunya atas permintaanmu itu. Aku tidak menemukan bukti apa pun yang menautkan Seokjin dengan kematian ibumu. Aku justru menemukan fakta-fakta menyedihkan, Yoongi. Aku mengetahui kehidupan Seokjin sebelum ia datang ke dalam hidupmu," ujar Namjoon lemah.

Lalu dimulailah penjelasan Namjoon mengenai hari-hari gelap dalam hidup Seokjin. Setelah ibunya meninggal ketika Seokjin berusia tigabelas tahun, Seokjin hidup dari panti asuhan satu ke panti asuhan lain. Banyak orang membencinya karena kecantikannya, namun ada lebih banyak yang memujanya. Ketika menginjak usia lima belas tahun, Seokjin diangkat oleh sepasang suami-istri yang tinggal di _Seattle_. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar; Seokjin mendapatkan hak-hak yang selama ini hanya mampu diimpikannya. Pakaian, makanan, juga sekolah. Hingga suatu malam ayah angkatnya memperkosanya dan kejadian itu terus berulang hingga Seokjin berusia delapan belas tahun. Seokjin pergi dari rumahnya dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Begitu ia mengetahui apa yang kuketahui, ia menangis. Semudah itu aku jatuh cinta padanya, Yoongi. Ia tidak jahat, ia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Ia pun terluka. Sama sepertimu," ungkap Namjoon muram.

Yoongi tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya, lalu bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana kau tahu pembunuh ibuku sebenarnya adalah Bibi Yuri?"

"Aku tidak langsung mengetahuinya. Aku hanya ingat Chanyeol berkata bahwa Siwon menghilang setelah kematian ibumu. Aku pergi ke rumah Yuri dan aku melihat mereka berdua. Aku rasa mereka masih berhubungan setelah perceraian itu. Lalu aku memeriksa panggilan telepon milik Yuri. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kutemukan," jawab Namjoon ragu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menemukan pesan yang dikirimkan seseorang pada Yuri. Orang itu pada dasarnya memanfaatkan kebencian Yuri pada ibumu. Yuri tidak pernah benar-benar ingin membunuh ibumu, namun karena orang itu, Yuri melakukannya."

"Namjoon, katakan padaku. Siapa orang itu?"

Namjoon menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "Ayahmu. Orang itu adalah ayahmu."

"Tidak mungkin," bisik Yoongi.

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Seluruh kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Min saat ini adalah milik ibumu. Di surat wasiatnya yang terakhir tertulis seluruh harta kekayaannya itu akan disumbangkan, kecuali jika ayahmu masih hidup, maka ayahmu yang berhak atas seluruh kekayaan itu. Beberapa minggu sebelum kematiannya, ibumu menghubungi pengacaranya dan mengatakan akan mengubah surat wasiatnya. Aku rasa ayahmu menjadi panik ketika mendengarnya hingga ia melakukan. . . hal itu," jelas Namjoon.

"Itulah alasanku tidak memberitahumu, Yoongi. Karena kupikir kau lebih baik hidup tanpa mengetahuinya. Aku merasa kau sudah memiliki cukup banyak luka. Aku tidak tahu keegoisanku itu justru membuatmu lebih sakit karena harus mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini," lanjut Namjoon menyesal.

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya mampu bergerak tanpa pecah dalam tangis histeris. Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Namjoon. Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Aku harap kau cepat sembuh," sahut Yoongi dengan nada hampa. Setelah itu Yoongi melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Namjoon.

Yoongi berusaha meredam kepanikannya, namun tiba-tiba saja segalanya menjadi tidak tertahankan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yoongi mengaktifkan ponselnya dan menekan satu nama yang ia pikir tak kan pernah ia tekan lagi selamanya. Setelah tiga nada sambung, teleponnya diangkat dan Yoongi berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **14\. Memulai**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin membuka mata dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit yang putih. Setelah beberapa saat, seseorang mendekatinya dan menyentuh tangannya.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin menoleh dan bertatapan dengan mata kelam yang merefleksikan matanya sendiri. Mata milik adiknya.

"Bayiku?" tanya Seokjin parau.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau hanya syok," jawab Yoongi.

"Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin kemudian. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Seokjin tidak akan bisa hidup jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Operasinya berjalan lancar; peluru itu hanya mengenai perut bagian bawahnya. Tidak ada luka fatal. Ia bahkan sudah sadar sejak satu jam yang lalu," jawab Yoongipelan.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja," gumam Seokjin.

Yoongi menyentuh perut Seokjin, lalu bertanya, "Apakah bayi ini milik Namjoon?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, air matanya mengalir, kemudian mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku."

"Mengapa kau berbohong?"

Terdiam, Seokjin berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Namun sia-sia saja karena begitu satu kalimat ia ucapkan, air matanya kembali membuat jejak berkilau di wajahnya.

"Seumur hidup, aku selalu diperlakukan seperti wanita murahan. Tidak pernah ada yang menginginkanku. Mereka semua hanya peduli pada wajahku. Ayah angkatku memperkosaku ketika usiaku menginjak lima belas tahun. Sejak saat itu aku percaya, tidak akan pernah ada yang mencintaiku. Lalu Namjoon datang. Ia memahamiku dengan cara yang aneh, namun ia berhasil membuatku mencintainya. Aku tidak menyadari itu hingga aku mengetahui tentang kehamilan ini. Namjoon bersikeras untuk bertanggung jawab dan saat itulah aku sadar ia benar-benar mencintaiku, bukan hanya tubuhku. Dan aku melakukan hal bodoh untuk menyelamatkannya. Karena ia berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku," jelas Seokjin di antara isaknya.

Yoongi tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Hanya diam menatap Seokjin yang menangis di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku untuk segalanya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, namun aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Maafkan aku, Yoongi. Jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalam hidupmu dan menghancurkan keluargamu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Karena aku berubah menjadi begitu jahat kepadamu. Maafkan aku," isak Seokjin.

"Aku berharap kau juga bisa memaafkanku," balas Yoongi lirih.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Seokjin, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat. Yoongi sudah memaafkannya. Meski mereka tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan selayaknya kakak-adik, setidaknya mereka sudah berhenti saling membenci dan berdamai dengan luka masing-masing. Inilah yang terbaik yang bisa mereka miliki.

Setelah menutup pintu, Yoongi mendongak dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata biru kehijauan yang begitu dirindukannya. Sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimutinya dan Yoongi memberikan seluruh bagian dirinya di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri di bawah _shower_ dengan pandangan kosong. Tiba-tiba sebuah air mata lolos dari mata gelapnya dan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi melingkupi benaknya. Semuanya terasa sangat berlebihan dan Yoongi tidak sanggup menanggungnya. Maka Yoongi membiarkan isak tangisnya bermetamorfosa menjadi jeritan tanpa daya. Membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir.

Menangisi hidupnya, juga waktu tujuh tahun yang dihabiskannya untuk memendam dendam. Yoongi menangisi kepergian ibunya, kebodohan ayahnya, juga pilihan pamannya. Yoongi menangisi dirinya yang tanpa sadar telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang amat dibencinya.

Perkataan Namjoon terus terulang dalam benaknya. Seunghyun memanfaatkan kebencian Yuri. Api itu sudah direncakan. Pembunuhan ibunya senilai dengan seluruh harta kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Min. Min Seunghyun adalah pembunuh Tiffany.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, namun Yoongi tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk menangis maupun menjerit. Kemudian Jimin menghampirinya dan mengangkatnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Sementara itu Yoongi tetap diam, memejamkan matanya.

Mencoba berdamai dengan setiap sisi gelap dalam hatinya. Lalu Jimin memeluknya di atas tempat tidur dan Yoongi jatuh dalam buai mimpi.

Ketika Yoongi terbangun, matahari telah bersinar terik. Lengan kokoh Jimin masih memeluknya dan Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terasa jauh. Seakan-akan Yoongi tidak berada di dekatnya, bukan dalam dekap hangatnya.

Yoongi belum sanggup mengatakan apa pun tentang hubungan mereka dan Jimin pun tidak mengungkitnya. Selama sesaat Yoongi hanya bernapas dengan menikmati kenyamanan yang Jimin tawarkan. Namun Yoongi masih harus melakukan satu hal sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bisa memulai dengan Jimin.

"Aku harus menemui ayahku," bisik Yoongi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," sahut Jimin.

Satu jam kemudian Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah ayahnya. Jimin tetap menunggu di mobil, sementara Yoongi melanjutkan langkah memasuki rumah ayahnya. Rumah yang sempat menjadi rumahnya sebelum segalanya berubah.

Yoongi menemukan ayahnya sedang berdiri menghadap jendela di ruang keluarga. Entah apa yang dipandangi ayahnya, Yoongi tidak tahu.

"Ayah," panggil Yoongi.

Seunghyun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan besok. Aku akan pergi dari keluarga ini," ucap Yoongi.

Ayahnya tetap menatapnya tanpa memberikan reaksi apa pun. Membuat seulas senyum penyesalan mengembang di wajah Yoongi.

Karena kini Yoongi benar-benar yakin, ia telah menyia-nyiakan waktu tujuh tahunnya untuk memperjuangkan hal yang tidak bernyawa sama sekali. Hidup, namun tidak benar-benar hidup.

"Aku sudah mengetahui segalanya. Namjoon memberitahuku. Kau memanfaatkan kebencian Yuri untuk menyingkirkan ibuku. Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi monster seperti ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya dalam dirimu? Aku selalu menyangkal prasangkaku, karena kau adalah ayahku. Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Namun kau benar-benar berubah. Aku tak lagi mengenalmu. Kau bukanlah ayahku," ucap Yoongi dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup denganmu. Aku tidak bisa berusaha menggapaimu lagi. Tidak ketika kau bahkan tidak ingin kugapai. Aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan seseorang yang membunuh keluarganya sendiri tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Aku tidak akan jatuh bersamamu. Aku akan membuat pilihan berbeda untuk hidupku. Aku tidak akan berakhir dengan hidup seperti milikmu."

Ketika Seunghyun tak juga bereaksi, masih menatapnya dengan datar, Yoongi berbalik pergi.

"Selamat tinggal, Min Seunghyun. Kuharap Ibu mengampunimu di mana pun ia berada."

Sepeninggalan Yoongi, Seunghyun masih tetap terdiam. Ia tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari ketika anaknya itu akan menyadari betapa mengerikan dirinya. Seorang pria yang gila akan kedudukan dan silau karena harta. Seorang pria yang rela menukar cintanya demi setumpuk uang. Seorang pria yang gagal menyelamatkan keluarganya. Seorang pria yang tetap diam, bahkan ketika hal terakhir yang dimilikinya meninggalkannya.

Seunghyun kembali berbalik menghadap jendela. Berusaha sekeras mungkin menulikan pendengarannya dari tawa segala benda bisu di rumah mewahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Nahh ketahuan kan siapa yang jahat sebenernya?

Iihh makanya jangan pada benci sama uri Jinnie :D

Next chap adalah chap terakhirr~~


	12. Chapter 15 - EPILOG

**[REMAKE] Imperfect Angel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** **Min Yoongi** **(GS),** **Park Jimin** **.**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC,** **and** **No Bash** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terbangun dengan aroma masakan memenuhi hidungnya. Mengikuti instingnya, Yoongi melangkah menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Setelah mengikat rambutnya secara asal, Yoongi berdiri di dapur yang kini terisi oleh lagu _Demons_ dari _Imagine Dragons_. Terlihat Jimin yang sibuk bersenandung dengan tangan sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di atas kompor.

Tanpa kata, Yoongi mendekati Jimin dan memeluk tubuh tegap milik Jimin dari belakang. Jimin mencoba untuk berbalik, namun Yoongi menahannya.

"Jangan melihatku."

Jimin menghentikan usahanya untuk berbalik dan berdiri diam.

"Aku minta maaf atas segala kebodohanku juga keegoisanku. Seharusnya aku mendengar penjelasanmu dan memercayaimu. Yixing datang memberikan kado itu dan aku sadar aku sudah bersikap tidak adil padamu. Maafkan aku," bisik Yoongi.

Jimin tetap diam.

"Jika kau memaafkanku, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Yoongi lembut.

Kali ini Jimin langsung berbalik dan menangkup wajah Yoongi.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu," jawab Yoongi dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Jimin membiarkan senyum kekanakannya terukir, hingga lesung di pipi kirinya terlihat jelas. Lalu Jimin menunduk dan mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi. Terima kasih karena mencintaiku."

Air mata kebahagiaan Yoongi mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih. Jimin berterima kasih karena Yoongi mencintainya. Yoongi membalas ciuman Jimin di antara isak juga tawanya, membuat Jimin ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Tempat tidur?" bisik Yoongi menggoda.

Jimin menggeleng. "Hal-hal bersejarah kita selalu terjadi di dapur. Aku rasa kita harus merayakannya di sini sekarang," sahutnya dengan satu kedipan mata.

Yoongi membelalak. "Jim. . ."

Ucapan Yoongi terpotong ciuman menuntut dari Jimin dan sisa hari itu mereka lewatkan dengan berpelukan, juga tertawa dengan diiringi pengakuan cinta yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

.

.

.

 _Satu bulan kemudian_

 _._

 _._

"Kau berencana membunuhku?" tanya Jimin dari pintu kamar mandi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin melalui cermin di hadapannya, lalu tertawa ketika melihat mata Jimin yang melekat pada gaun berwarna hijau tanpa lengan yang kini membalut Yoongi dengan sempurna. Gaun itu mencapai mata kaki, namun belahannya hampir mencapai pangkal paha di satu sisi.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya," ucap Yoongi seraya memoleskan lipstiknya.

"Aku suka jika aku saja yang melihatnya," sahut Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum menghampiri Jimin, lalu membenarkan dasi yang dipakai suaminya itu.

"Kau akan melihatku tanpa gaun ini nanti malam. Bersabarlah," bisik Yoongi. Setelah itu tawanya lepas karena melihat wajah tersiksa Jimin.

"Ayo berangkat. Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang akan meninggalkan kamar ini," gerutu Jimin.

Setelah berperang melawan kemacetan ibukota, akhirnya Yoongi dan Jimin sampai di rumah Namjoon. Yoongi menyambut Hayoung yang berdiri anggun dalam gaun kuning dan mereka berjalan di depan, sementara Jimin dan Ilhoon mengobrol di belakang.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa aku harus menghadiri pesta ini?" Tanya Hayoung.

"Karena pesta ini adalah pesta pernikahan kakakku dan suami dari kakakku adalah teman dari pacar tampanmu di belakang itu," jawab Yoongi lugas.

Hayoung mengembuskan napasnya dengan dramatis, membuat Yoongi tertawa.

Namjoon dan Seokjin berdiri di antara kerumunan tamu undangan dengan tangan terpaut. Yoongi tersenyum dan mereka membalas senyum Yoongi dengan hangat.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," ucap Yoongi tulus.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi. Kedatanganmu sangat berarti untuk istriku," sahut Namjoon.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan menatap Yoongi dengan sorot yang tidak pernah diberikan sebelumnya; sorot lembut.

"Bagaimana kabar bayi kalian?" tanya Yoongi kemudian.

"Sehat. Ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan seperti ayahnya," jawab Seokjin malu-malu.

"Atau ia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik seperti ibunya," tambah Namjoon tanpa ragu.

Yoongi kembali tersenyum. Lalu sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Jimin.

Ilhoon dan Hayoung menyusul. Mereka langsung terlibat pembicaraan dengan Namjoon. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menggoda Namjoon yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingin, namun akhirnya berhasil menemukan pendamping.

Seokjin menyentuh tangan Yoongi, lalu berbisik, " Yoongi, saat aku ke rumah sakit kemarin, aku bertemu dengan Yixing. Aku rasa ia hamil."

"Apa?"

Percakapan Yoongi dan Seokjin terhenti karena Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengadakan pesta yang lebih besar dari ini. Karena aku ingin memperkenalkan Seokjin kepada semua orang, namun Seokjin menolaknya. Seokjin hanya ingin mengundang orang-orang terdekatnya," ucap Namjoon.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup bagus. Dekorasi semacam ini membuatku mengingat pernikahanku. Dan melihat Yoongi yang begitu cantik, rasanya aku ingin menikahinya lagi," sahut Jimin.

Semua orang tertawa sementara Yoongi bersemu merah wajahnya.

"Yah, setidaknya kini kami benar-benar tahu kalian menikah terburu-buru bukan karena Yoongi hamil," tambah Seokjin.

Yoongi membelalak, membuat Seokjin kembali tertawa.

Obrolan pun semakin menghangat. Seakan mereka semua adalah teman lama yang ikut berbahagia di hari pernikahan temannya.

Perlahan senyum Yoongi mengembang dan Yoongi bersandar semakin dalam ke pelukan Jimin. Menikmati hari yang berganti senja dengan senyum dari orang-orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Malam yang larut memberikan keheningan, sementara Yoongi dan Jimin terjaga di atas tempat tidur mereka. Jimin membelai punggung Yoongi dan napas mereka mulai melambat hingga mencapai normal. Jimin tahu percintaannya dengan Yoongi selalu memiliki arti yang lebih, namun kini semuanya benar-benar berubah sejak perngakuan cinta itu mereka suarakan. Menjadikan segalanya lebih indah dan tak terlupakan.

"Jimin?"

"Hmm..."

"Aku sudah memutuskannya."

Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yoongi penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi," ucap Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum, kemudian menanamkan kecupan manis di kening Yoongi.

"Dan aku akan hidup bersamamu selamanya. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke _Los Angeles_ ," lanjut Yoongi.

Jimin mengerjap. Mata biru kehijauannya menatap Yoongi dengan sinar tak percaya. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu di _Los Angeles_ ," jelas Yoongi lembut.

Jimin langsung mengubah posisinya kembali di atas Yoongi dan mereka melanjutkan kembali percintaan mereka. Menuju puncak kenikmatan, bersama ikrar cinta yang mereka tautkan.

* * *

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los Angeles, Maret 2016_

 _._

 _._

Kegiatan pagi yang dilakukan Yoongi dan Jimin terpotong suara ketukan pintu. Bukan ketukan pintu tepatnya, namun gedoran.

"Jimin, kau harus berangkat sekarang! _Meeting_ dengan penulis naskahmu diadakan setengah jam lagi!" seru Hoseok dari balik pintu.

Jimin mengabaikan Hoseok dan kembali mencium Yoongi. Gedoran di pintu kembali terdengar, namun tak ada seruan yang mengikutinya. Menandakan bahwa Hoseok sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya.

Yoongi terkikik geli, sementara Jimin menghela napas.

"Beritahu aku. Mengapa aku mempekerjakan orang yang sangat berisik seperti itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Karena ia sanggup menghadapimu yang sangat merepotkan," jawab Yoongi.

Jimin menanamkan kecupan di dahi Yoongi, lalu berkata, "Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

.

.

.

"Dan penghargaan untuk sutradara terbaik tahun ini jatuh pada Park Jimin!"

Tepuk tangan riuh mengikuti satu kalimat bernada gembira itu. Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi sebelum maju ke panggung dan menerima pialanya. Kamera langsung menyorot wajah tampannya yang kini terlihat berseri-seri bahagia. Siapapun yang melihat Jimin bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

Film romantis yang digarap Jimin di _resort_ Jeju berhasil menyedot banyak perhatian hingga merajai _box office_ selama tiga pekan. Hal ini merupakan pencapaian besar mengingat Jimin belum pernah menyutradarai sebuah film romantis. Kritik yang diberikan pun sangat bagus hingga jangan tanya berapa keuntungan yang berhasil Jimin dapatkan.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk beberapa nama penting, akhirnya Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi. Dengan senyum kekanakannya yang memperlihatkan lesung di pipi kirinya.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku dan tidak pernah melepasku. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadikanku pria paling beruntung di dunia ini dengan menjadi milikku. Dan terima kasih sudah menjadi malaikat tak sempurnaku. Ketidaksempurnaan kita menjadikan cinta kita sempurna," ucap Jimin.

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, diiringi siulan juga tawa. Jimin mengirimkan cium jauhnya untuk Yoongi dan suasana semakin meriah.

Satu jam kemudian, acara penghargaan itu selesai dan Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk membawanya pulang. Yoongi memiliki kejutan ulang tahun untuk Jimin.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Yoongi langsung mengajak Jimin ke kamar mandi dan menyodorkan sebuah alat berbentuk panjang dengan warna pink ke tangan Jimin.

"Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki segalanya. Sangat sulit mencari hadiah untukmu. Dan karena ini hadiah pertamaku untukmu, aku ingin membuatnya istimewa," jelas Yoongi.

"Ini. . . kau. . ."

Jimin tidak bisa berkata-kata, membuat Yoongi semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Benar. Aku sedang mengandung."

"Kau memberiku hadiah seorang bayi? Bayi kita?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan Jimin bersorak gembira. Selama sesaat Yoongi tenggelam dalam tawa sementara Jimin mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan berbagai pose lucu. Setelah puas berseru dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yoongi, Jimin membawa istrinya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku rasa kita harus setia pada tempat tidur ini hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Aku harus menyimpan ide bagusku hingga bayi kita lahir," ucap Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa, karena ide bagus yang dimaksud Jimin adalah bercinta di setiap tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Tentu. Dan kurasa ini artinya kau akan terikat denganku selamanya. Kau adalah milikku, Park Jimin," sahut Yoongi.

"Dan kau adalah milikku, Park Yoongi. Malaikat tak sempurna yang menyempurnakan hidupku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Wuhuuuuu END jugaakkk~~

Makasi banyak buat yang udah setia ama ff ini~~

Luvyuuuuu~~~~~~~~~ *cium satu-satu*

See you gaesss~~~


End file.
